Halfblood Millionaire
by ProperT OfSeverus
Summary: Gringotts, the Ministry and now Hogwarts- Who Wants to be a Millionaire is coming to the school. The world tunes in to see how smart their Professors really are. Which Professor's will get chosen? Who will win? SS/MM
1. Prologue

Half Blood Millionaire

Summary- They've been to Gringotts and the Ministry. So when the new radio hit Who Wants To Be A Millionaire comes to Hogwarts the world listens to see how smart the Professors really are. Which Professor will get chosen? Will they win? SS/MM

A/N- I'm not sure how I got inspired to write this so suddenly. I wasn't watching Slumdog Millionaire at the the time, nor was I reading it, it just steamrolled into my brain and built a house in it. A rather remarkable well built house that was completely thought out in a matter of minutes it seemed.

This is my first fic under this name, so let me explain that I'm trying to write a story for every character with Severus. And so I wanted to hit all the Genre's and Cliche's. I hope this fits the Parody Genre and the Adaptation Cliche.

This is _VERY LOOSELY_based on Slumdog Millionaire. There are 12 questions overall and while I didn't use all of Slumdog's questions I tried to match them up a bit... And this takes place after the war. Severus has lived and all the students are back for to complete their 7th year.

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own Slumdog Millionaire. I don't own Who Wants To Be A Millionaire. I don't own Regis Philban- you'll see what I mean later in the story.

**Prologue**

"Is there any more business anyone wishes to bring to the table?" Minerva McGonagall asked looking around the table at her Professors.

Everyone shook their heads. This was the last staff meeting before the end of the school year in two weeks, and there was a certain happiness that always permeated the air during the last one. Even Severus didn't look completely annoyed- even though he knew what Minerva was going to say next.

"Then I have one thing to announce." Minerva said trying to calm her excitement.

"This isn't where you tell us you're retiring and leaving Severus in charge is it?" Rolanda asked briskly, "Because I think we ought to put it to a vote first. All in favor of overruling Minerva's retirement say aye!"

Several people yelled 'Aye' with grins on their faces. Severus scowled in Rolanda's direction.

"Let it be known if that was her announcement, you wouldn't have needed to worry, I'd rather have sex with you than take over as Headmaster again."

"You're loss Severus." Rolanda replied giving Severus a wink and a naughty smirk.

Severus sneered at her while the table broke into more amused laughter. Severus and Rolanda trading jibes was the norm.

"Alright, alright enough of that you two," Minerva said with a smile, "I am not retiring. However, if I should win the prize in two week's time, I might have to ammend that statement."

"What prize?"

"What are you talking about?"

Minerva smirked as she noticed the staff sit up a little more in their seats at her words.

"We're all familiar with the show _Who Wants to be a Millionaire?_ We've all talked about it at some point at meals."

"Yes"

"Of Course"

"What about it?"

Minerva waited, wanting to draw it out. But Severus hardly let the silence last five seconds-

"Oh out with it already witch! Stop leading them on." He snapped.

Minerva pursed her lips in his direction, but spoke none the less anyways.

"As we all know _Who Wants to be a Millionaire? _has already done a Gringott's edition, and a Ministry edition, well now they've chosen to do a Hogwart's edition."

"Really?"

"That's wonderful"

"Can't wait"

"Why us?"

Everyone looked at Professor Highstakes- the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor after he'd asked the question.

"Why not us, Robert?" Mierva answered her newest Professor.

"Yes I can see the pull. We are educator's, it's sort of implied that we're smart people." Septima remarked.

"And sending us on a show to prove otherwise will only cause trouble." Severus said.

The table looked at Severus.

"You all obviously can hear what Severus's opinion on the matter is." Minerva said with a smirk.

"Well of course he doesn't want to do it, he wouldn't do anything fun." Rolanda said shaking her head.

"You call fun not knowing the answer to a simple question while thousands of people listen at home fun?" Severus asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"I consider it Bloody good fun," Rolanda replied while smacking her hand down on the table.

"While Severus has kindly pointed out the obvious Cons of the matter- such as too many of us not doing well and people suddenly losing faith in the school-"

"As if we would really do so terribly." Rolanda interrupted.

"Now, now, Rolanda, you must remember not everyone is well versed in all matters of all things." Filius said while trying suspiciously hard not to look in any one person's direction.

"He's right. I've never been very good with the subject of Astronomy." Robert Highstakes said.

"Oh dear… and while Minerva may be my best friend, I've always been dreadful at anything involving Transfiguration." Pomona admitted.

All of a sudden people were listing things they knew they weren't very knowledgeable on.

"Maybe Severus does have a point then." Minerva conceded.

"I disagree," Rolanda stated loudly and stood up, "You lot are looking at it all wrong. Sure there's things we don't know, but that's what makes the show such a hit. You think they're going to do a Hogwarts edition of the show and ask us about our subjects? Of course not." Rolanda said answering her own question before anyone could object. "They're going to ask us stuff completely out of any our realms. It's going to be good old fashioned 'either you know it or you don't'."

"Isn't it always that?" Aurora asked.

"Not necessarily. She makes a good point." Filius remarked. "The Ministry edition of the show stayed away from anything that could be 'studied' in another department for the most part."

"Exactly. Plus you're forgetting the real incentive. One Million Galleons. I don't know about you lot, but I sure wouldn't mind having that in my Gringotts account."

More arguing broke out over it until Minerva whistled.

"First let it be known that half of all money won will go towards the school." The group nodded in understanding before she continued, "we could debate this for days, but I only have two more days to answer them. The show would air during the last week of school- so it won't disrupt the students exams."

"Why not wait till school is out?" Pomiona asked.

"That's what I asked. But they pointed out that they would then have to bring in outside audience. If they do it while school is in session, the students shall be the audience."

"Definitely not much of an incentive, we won't hear the end of it when the term begins a new about our wrong answers, will we?" Robert stated.

"To be honest… I think that after a summer of two and a half months off, our performance on the show won't be much of gossip in September." Minerva answered.

"Do none of you think you can win?" Rolanda asked looking seriously annoyed that everyone wasn't jumping at this.

There was a bit of silence after this question. If anyone thought yes, they surely weren't going to admit it.

"Listen," Rolanda spoke up after the silence, "If I get picked I don't expect to win, but once I'm picked there's not too many other people who can say the same. And as the Muggles say, you gotta be in it, to win it."

Another silence met her words. Each Professor quietly thinking it over.

"I daresay both Rolanda and Severus have given us much to think about. So let me get down to the point." Minerva said breaking the silence, "They'll only do the show if a good majority of the staff agree to it. Since there are 13 of us that means at least 10 of you have to agree. They're afarid if we blow through Professors there won't be anyone left to participate."

Everyone shot each other looks, obviously thinking of the obvious decliners.

"Not much of er surprise and whatnot, but I reckon I wouldn't be game to be a participatin." Hagrid spoke up, a bit of a blush on his cheeks.

"Don't feel bad old boy," Highstakes said kindly, "It takes a better man to know when some things aren't for him."

There was a round of agreement.

"And while I have no doubt that my knowledge of all things historical would make me a winner, the afterlife leaves me with no need of Galleons. I shall have to decline as well." Professor Binns said.

"That would've been interesting though… a ghost winning a million galleons." Rolanda said with a smirk at the ghost.

"Yes, I'm sure I would've carried it in my own two hands at that…" Binns asnwered with a ghost of a smile.

The table laughed. Binns had become much more lievlier after the war- well as lively as a ghost could get.

"I will decline for much the same reasons as Professor Binns" Firenze stated simply, "I have no use for human money."

"But you could probably use the money to buy the Centaurs a whole bunch of lawyers to help fight for your rights." Minerva stated.

"Alas, while that may be true, I know nothing much of human life except the basics of everyday living." the centuar said.

"Well," Minerva said looking a bit concerned, "With Firenze's decline that leaves us at the breaking point. Is there anyone else who wishes to decline? Do not let other people's opinion sway your answer on the matter… there is after all, a very good chance any of us could get chosen…"

The table at once slowly but surely began to look in Severus's direction. And slowly but surely the corners of his lips began to turn upward until he was smirking.

"Ah… I take it you are all waiting to hear my decline of this foolishness."

"Severus, don't ruin it for us," Rolanda said immediately, "Be a kind person for once in your life."

"Oh dear," He said feigning concerning, "If it's a choice between pleasing myself and upsetting Rolanda Hooch, I wonder whatever shall I choose?"

There were a few huffs after his words.

"Rolanda, if that is his choice we must respect it. So, that-" Minerva started.

"I don't believe I said anything." Severus interrupted.

"Aha," Roland shouted, "I know what you're up to Severus Snape. You're just as much a fan as any of us, aren't you? You like to pretend you don't care, but you're probably a raging fan of the show."

"Keep talking Rolanda and I will decline."

Rolanda promptly shut up.

"I am not some secret fan boy or anything as ridiculous as that." Severus said cutting Rolanda a look, " However, getting the chance to see some of you embarrass yourself in front of thousands of people would greatly amuse me. I won't decline."

There was a sudden sigh of relief that was let out.

"Well then, that concludes the meeting. In one week's time _Who Wants to be a Millionaire?_ will begin at Hogwart's. And for those of you who have declined it will be announced that all teacher's are participating but you're names won't actually be in the drawing."

Everyone nodded at her and made their way out of the staff room, talking excitedly to themselves. When all but Minerva and Severus remained she spoke to him.

"I really thought you were going to decline. You seemed dead set against it when I first brought it to your attention."

"As Deputy Headmaster it's my job to help you weigh the Pros and Cons of every decision."

"I'm still waiting for you to list some Pros then. I'm sure you're all Cons."

"You take care of the Pros and I the Cons. I believe they call that Balance, Minerva."

Minerva tsked, but then stared at him.

"What?"

"Well… what if your name is pulled?"

"I will purposely lose."

"_Severus Snape_." She snapped in disbleief.

"What?" He asked, enjoiyng the feeling he got whwneevr he baited her.

"That's… that's unethical. You're supposed to set an example for the students." She uttered.

"I will be. I'll be showing them that one game show question does not make or break you." Severus answered.

Minerva cut him a hard look which he returned just as fiercely.

"You're lying Severus."

"I am not."

"What if the first question was easy?"

"It's no matter."

"Even if it was about Potions?"

"No Matter."

"Really Severus? If the first question was 'What do magical people use to make potions in?' and the choices were A- a Bathtub, B- a Shoe, C- a Cauldron or D- a Frisbee you would say the wrong answer?"

"Don't be ridiculous Minerva, such a question would hardly exist-"

"Such a question did exist. A few episodes back the very first question was that one. Surely you remember? Rolanda asked you about it at breakfast the next morning."

Minerva watched as Severus eyebrow quirked as if suddenly remembering the conversation.

"Is that why she kept asking me if I'd ever made a potion in a Frisbee?"

Minerva didn't bother to hold the snort of laughter that left her. And then giggled outright when he sneered at her.

"I thought she'd been drinking too much the night before."

"Not at all." Minerva said calming herself though she continued to smirk at his annoyed expression.

"Alright, perhaps if that was the first question I would answer correctly, but only as to uphold my reputation as Potion's Master."

"Of course." Minerva answered knowingly. "It's been a long day Severus, I shall see you in the morning, yes?"

"At breakfast, yes…" he answered sounding distracted.

Minerva could tell Severus was in deep thought, no doubt wondering if he would really have to answer such a question. She smiled fondly at him and made her way out of the staffroom.

A/N- So I went to go look for my copy of Slumdog Millionaire and remembered that I lent it out and never got it back :( Don't know if anyone was keeping track but I kept having to rework the nymbers because I would always forget a teacher. But in the end I got 13 by including Severus, Minerva, Filius, Pomona, Highstakes, Aurora, Septima, Rolanda, Sybill, Binns, Hagrid, Firenze, the Muggle Studies Professor. Minerva is both Headmistress and Transfiguration teacher as a replavcement wasn't found... whew.


	2. Questioning and Question 1

**A/N- **So the Look of the story gets a little shaky from here. I will of course be attempting page line breaks to show the difference but I can never get them to stay. So when you see a whole scene of _Italics_ it's a FLASHBACK scene in which Severus is remembering where he learned the answer to the question. **Bold Letters** followed by **Choices** are the Question. Also in the story will be moments that will show Severus while he's actually participating in the show. Those scene will be preceded by the words **Game Time 1** (if it's Question). Again I'll try and get the page breaks in, but bear with me.

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own Slumdog Millionaire. I don't own Who Wants to be a Millionaire? I don't own Regis Philbin or Justin Beiber. I don't use their actual names but it's very much implied that's who I'm talking about, lol...

**Questioning and Question 1**

_Stinging Hex_

_Smack_

_Punch_

_Another Stinging Hex_

_Kick_

"Damn you Snape just admit you've been cheating…"

Severus Snape merely sneered at the Auror in front of him and spat blood at his feet. If you had asked Severus a mere 24hrs ago if he envisioned ending his week getting the bloody pulp beat out of him and being one stupid question away from being a millionaire… well let's just say calling you an imbecilic twit would be putting it nicely.

But fate was a pimp. Yes you read right. Fate was a pimp, and she made sure Severus stayed screwed on a regular basis. So why should winning a Million Galleons be any easier than anything else in his life?

"Fine, let's see how you hold up under a Confundus… "Con-"

"That's enough."

Severus didn't even bother looking up at the door, he knew the voice at once. The voice was the only other voice that had ever given his own voice a run for its money. He wouldn't be bringing that up though- not when the voice would hopefully be rescuing him from this annoyance- or at the very least to bring him his wand so he could do it himself.

Oh yes… please let Kingsley have brought him his wand… retribution would be slow and painful.

"Er… hello Minister Shacklebolt."

"I see you're wearing Auror Robes that are very similar to ours but you're not from our Ministry, are you?"

"No sir."

"And to whose Ministry do you belong too?"

Severus heard the man mumble.

"I didn't quite catch that young man. You may not be under my jurisdiction but I can definitely make an inquiry to the proper countries Ministry."

"I said… I said I don't belong to any Ministry, sir."

Severus finally looked over at Kingsley to see the man looked truly pissed off. If Severus were in the business of fearing other men, Kingsley would've been his best customer after this look; as it were he just waited to see what would happen next.

"I have two questions, your answers to both these questions better be swift and honest or so help you Merlin I'll let him free… with his wand." Kingsley stated pointing at Severus.

Severus was glad to see whoever this man was actually took a step back from his chair and looked at him. Just for fun Severus smirked at him.

"Why are you wearing pretend Auror Robes and acting as one?"

"It's an act," the man said quickly all toughness gone, "it's a popular show, you know? So they tried to get actual Aurors but no one can spare any personal to protect a game show host. So they hired me out of a protection agency. Whatever towns we're in we find a place that sells replicas and we buy a few to give the illusion that Webis Dilbin has Auror protection."

"Fair enough," Kingsley replied simply. "So that brings us to question number two. Why are you in here assaulting not only a once willing-"

Severus couldn't help but let out a snort of laughter after the word willing.

"-once willing contestant but a Hogwarts Professor and world renowned war hero?"

"I didn't want to, I swear on it." The man said quickly, "but it's like Webis has it out for you or something? He's sure you're a cheat, and not just him the producer's too."

"I rescind my earlier statement, I'll need to ask more than two questions." Kingsley stated. "Do Webis and these producers have any proof that Severus has cheated?"

"Er… well no, I don't think so. We usually get the proof after I... well, you know,"

Severus noticed the man had the audacity to look at him after his words.

"Kingsley, I've heard more than enough, if you would so kindly hand me my wand, I'll send him back to his producers after I… you know," Severus said imitating the man's words.

The man began to pale. Significantly.

"Look, I'm sorry ok, honest." The man said as he proceeded to aim his wand at Severus casting several healing spells in quick secession. By the time he was done, Severus had to admit he felt like a new man.

"Young man," Kingsley said, "That does not change the matter at hand, you've poised a serious accusation against Severus and proceeded to use highly illegal and highly immoral ways to get not what you wanted to know, but what you wanted to hear? What would you suggest I do?"

"I have several suggestions," Severus piped up shooting the man another glare.

This seemed to be the man's breaking point.

"Do what you want… just don't let him be the one who gets to punish me…" The man said backing up and looking at Kingsley.

"I don't suppose that pleases you much, Severus?" Kingsley asked Severus.

"Not at all, but I'm a hard man to please even on a good day."

"True enough," Kingsley said with a smile, and then he turned to the man looking serious once more, "If I ever catch you wearing anything resembling anything close to an Auror's robes I'll send you to Azkaban. One year for every _inch_ of robe."

The man gulped and then nodded vigorously. Even Severus found himself thinking Kingsley's judgment not to be played with.

"And I'll be passing that on to other Minister's as well. I suggest you tell your producers of this, because I'll send them to jail at two years for every inch of robe. Do you understand me?"

The man nodded again.

"Good. Now get out of here before one of us changes our mind."

The man didn't actually move. Both Severus and Kingsley looked at him.

"You're still here… perhaps you would prefer me to punish you after all?" Severus asked.

"No sir. Not at all, sir." He said looking at Severus, but then looked at Kingsley to say, "It's just… I still don't know if he's been cheating or not… it's a very serious thing sir."

"Did you even try asking him about it? Or was it straight to the abuse?" Kingsley quizzed.

"I thought I was being escorted to my quarters only to be hit from behind by Petrificus Totalus. They released the bonds after they had removed my wand from me and tied me to that chair." Severus spat.

"Well no one admits they've been cheating, do they? We have to rough them up to get anywhere."

"Severus, have you cheated at all while you were on the show?" Kingsley asked.

"No."

"There's your answer then."

"Just like that?" the shouted in disbelief before shaking his head. "I know you're the bleeding Minister, but even you have to admit that to have known some of these questions is a little… unbelievable."

Severus could feel Kingsley's eye's on him and could feel his anger bristle.

"By all mean's Kingsley, is this where you join him and start assaulting me as well?"

"You know me better than that Severus," Kingsley said looking at Severus seriously, "But the man has a point. American Muggle Money? Little known French Plays? I never took you for an idiot of course, but I didn't figure you so well rounded?"

"Unlike most dunderheads of the world, I don't find knowledge something to look at with disdain or even worse- laughter. I am not ashamed of _any_ of the knowledge I'm in possession of." Severus replied ruefully, "So unless _not_ being a moronic idiot is a crime, I've not done anything wrong."

"That's what they all say…" the man said.

Both men cut him looks. He quickly shut his trap.

"As much as I hate to say this Severus, while I don't agree with their methods they do have to make sure their contestants aren't cheating…" Kingsley said with a sigh.

"You know a way to figure out the truth?" the man asked.

"Nothing legal…"

"If Veritaserrum will save us time-" Severus started.

"I'm sure there isn't anyone in a 50 mile radius who would believe you haven't built up some sort of tolerance to the stuff." Kingsley interjected.

Severus sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I suppose you have another way then?"

"Well… you could tell us how." Kingsley answered.

"How what?" Severus and the man said at the same time.

"How you knew the answers… to each question."

"He could say a book to them all and how would we know the truth?"

"Because I know Severus… he's well read, but I doubt he read about these questions. He is a Halfblood after all; he wouldn't need to read a book to know all the Muggle things."

Severus wished he could spell Kingsley's mouth shut, but they still hadn't handed him his wand yet.

"Alright… why not? I mean, it's not as if I can try anything else at this point."

Both Kingsley and the man looked at Severus waiting for his answer.

"As I still don't have my wand, my choice is rather limited, isn't it? I acquiesce…."

Kingsley quickly got up and opened the door of the room they were in. Two men stood outside of it and Kingsley quickly spoke to them in hushed tones. They nodded at once before Kingsley closed the door.

"Alright then Severus, Question 1. Explain." Kingsley said as he took up his seat on the desk once again.

"Question 1, explain."

"Surely you don't need me to explain the easy questions? I doubt even a first year would've gotten them wrong."

"_Every _question Severus." Kingsley stated.

Severus sneered but none the less thought back to question number 1. For a moment his mind drew a blank. Then he realized it was absurd that he'd already forgotten it- granted it had been a rather fast paced hour. An hour he hadn't even wanted to participate in at the start of the week.

But something had changed somewhere during the last week. Maybe it was watching colleague after colleague fail to reach the prize that had changed his mind. Or maybe the call of Galleons had finally hit him. Or maybe… Minerva had gotten to him.

Of all the professor's to get chosen first- Sibyll Trelawney was probably the worst for setting up the rest of the Professor's as intelligent and dignified individuals. However… even Severus had smirked after she'd quickly gotten the 5th question wrong (the first of the medium questions) after no using a lifeline on Sunday.

Oh yes, he had enjoyed the laugh in the staffroom after that. Highstakes had been picked next. He'd made it through the first half of his questions Sunday and started the rest on Monday. He'd gotten to the last of the medium questions before bowing out gracefully on a question about Muggle Chemistry. He had already wasted his 'Patronus a Friend' lifeline two questions earlier, otherwise Severus was sure the man's Patronus would've found him and asked him if he knew the answer- which would've been Potassium.

All the Professor's had agreed to be each others lifeline. Severus had agreed to help anyone, but the only other professor's he trusted were Minerva and Filius.

The last half of Monday started with Rolanda- who blew through the easy questions and then used her first lifeline on the 5th. Tuesday she resumed using her 2nd lifeline to success and then using her last lifeline to be met with failure.

She took the loss like the loud brazen witch she was and thanked everyone for their help and promised a good arse kicking to anyone who thought to make fun of her. Severus didn't get a chance to test the theory before Minerva glared at him in warning.

The rest of Tuesday saw Sinistra fail miserably- to put it bluntly. Her easy questions were frivolous things about candies, ghosts and a Muggle Phrase. They were things any child should know- if they hadn't been raised in a strict Pureblood upbringing as she had been. She took the loss well enough though- which had taken the mickey out of her making fun of her.

Wednesday had bought Filius up.

And maybe this is where his interest finally popped in. After all, the wizard was as old as Albus was (if not older) and the head of the House of the Intelligent. Surely if he couldn't do it, what chance did any of his other colleagues have.

Filius got through his first 7 questions in the remaining time of Wednesday's show easily. Thursday was a completely different matter. On the last medium question he used his 50/50 to knock away his doubts. On questions 9- of which there had been thunderous applause from the student body on someone finally reaching a hard question; he wasted the poll the audience question to correctly answer that indeed a certain boa constrictor was indigenous to Brazil.

His 10th question was on Muggle Video Games. He Patronused the Muggle Studies teacher- Len Stone; who proceeded to give him two choices because even he was unsure of the answer. It was then that Filius bowed out- without an answer.

As Filius vacated the seat to more applause, a slight anger had engulfed Severus. Why hadn't Filius tried? With two answers left it was exactly like 50/50. But he'd hardly had time to process it when Minerva's name was called next.

In all the years of his and Minerva's bickering he'd never been insolent enough to think anything less of her than brilliant. But where Filius had conceded with a chance at victory, he was sure the Gryffindor would barrel ahead with not much thought at all.

Minerva actually wasted a lifeline on an easy question- to any child perhaps. Maybe a few other members of the staff- but to a woman well over the age of 75, knowing the name of the hit song by the new singing sensation Jamie Babbers was not in her memory bank.

But she smiled it off and said "ah, but on what other questions could I be so sure our student body would provide me with the right answer?" Severus had to agree with her after that- he would never trust those imbeciles with any of _his_ important questions.

_His _questions.

And so it _had_ been during Minerva's stint that he realized he wanted a shot at this game.

"_Severus_," Kingsley said breaking Severus's train of thought, "Are you still with us?"

"Indeed, and so I shall remain here as long as I don't have my wand." Severus answered plainly.

"Question 1?" Kingsley repeated ignoring Severus's words.

**Chocolate Frog Cards depict many the great witch and wizard. On Chocolate Frog Card number 116- Merlin, what is the famous wizard holding in his hand?**

**A- his frog**

**B- his wand**

**C- his tree**

**D- his elbow**

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

_Severus thought back to the summer before he and Lily were to begin Hogwarts. His father had gone to visit his own brother for the weekend. So his mother had taken him into Magical London to Diagon alley. He knew they were a poorer family, but he had begged his mum for just two types of candies. Just two and he'd never ask her for anything again in his life._

_She finally relented, and Severus quickly picked up two chocolate frog cards and a handful of Bertie Bott's. He'd been telling Lily about magical candy forever, and now he was finally going to get to show her some._

_When they'd returned home, he skipped out the front door and made his way over to near Lily's house. He saw her outside with her sister and no one else and slowly made his way over to them careful to hide the candy._

"_Oh it's him again…" Petunia said when she'd spotted him._

"_Petunia be nice," Lily said seriously, "Hello Severus. Where havve you been today? It's unusual to only first see you this late."_

"_I've been out."_

"_Out?" Lily remarked skeptically, "Out where?"_

_Severus merely looked at her sister._

"_Is this about your freakish little magic then? Well go on, I won't hang around to bother you."_

_Severus watched Petunia leave, and when he was sure she was gone, he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the candy._

"_Is that all? Candy?" Lily asked looking at the brightly colored wrappers._

"_Not just any candy. Magic candy."_

_Severus couldn't hide the smile that lit his face as he watched one appear on her face._

"_Really? So you went into it then? The magical world?" Lily asked looking between him and the candy._

"_Yes, mum took me since my father is away."_

"_I can hardly wait, what did you bring? Pumpkin Pasties? Or Sugar Mice? Or-?"_

"_Bertie Bott's" they both said together._

_Lily's squeal of delight at seeing the little colored beans had made his heart beat a thousand times a second in his chest- he felt as if she must hear it._

"_Which one should I try? I definitely don't want an ear wax one."_

"_You won't know until you try."_

"_But that'll put me off them Sev… I can't." she pleaded shaking her head in true concern._

"_I'll tell you a safe one then… the pink one is either Bubble Gum, or Cotton Candy or maybe even strawberry. Nothing bad comes in pink."_

_Lily nodded and quickly popped a pink one in her mouth and chewed it. Shortly thereafter she made a sound of satisfaction that pleased Severus to no end._

"_Oh my gosh Severus, it tasted exactly like Cotton Candy. It was like I could even taste each strand. How do they do they do it?"_

"_Magic" Severus had answered simply._

_She popped a yellow one she thought would be lemon but turned out to be popcorn and actually followed it with a questionable looking brown one that turned out to be Cherry Coke._

"_This is amazing Severus. Thank you so much." Lily said picking up another random one._

"_Don't thank me yet, you still haven't-"_

"_Blech…"_

_And Severus watched as Lily spat out whatever one she'd put in her mouth._

"_It was dirt."_

"_It was dirty?" he asked._

"_No that… that bean. It tasted like dirt." Lily complained still spitting in a most undignified way (but he'd liked her anyways)._

_Severus couldn't help it though, he started laughing._

"_It isn't funny Severus Snape," she said seriously, "it's gross. It's like I still have tiny pebbles in my mouth or something…"_

"_Ok, okay, here this'll help," Severus said holding up a neatly wrapped box._

"_What's this?"_

"_Open it, but not too quickly…"_

"_But…"_

"_Just do it."_

_Lily proceeded to open the box and was surprised when a brown frog jumped out- but not so surprised that she didn't immediately reach out and grab it._

"_Good job. You're holding a chocolate frog."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, you can probably relax your grip now though. They only have about one good jump in them."_

_He watched Lily's hand relax as she looked at the spelled chocolate frog breathe in little froggy pants._

"_He's sorta cute, isn't he?" Lily asked as she looked at it._

_Severus smirked as he opened his own wrapper but not so much that the frog jumped out, and grabbed it with his hand._

"_Don't get attached, you're about to eat it."_

"_I couldn't."_

"_The spell only lasts so long and then you won't want to eat it, trust me."_

_And Severus had taken a giant bite out of his frog, while Lily looked horrified._

"_Severus."_

"_Never mind the frog, it's the card that's important." He said taking another bite- getting one of the frog's arms._

"_Card?" Lily said looking down and noticing left behind in the box was a little hexagon shaped disc. Oh yeah, you said these come with cards that kids collect."_

"_Yeah, look to see who you got."_

_Severus looked at his own card to see Dumbledore- he wasn't much impressed even in his own meager collection he had two Dumbledore's already._

"_It's Merlin." Severus looked over at the card she held out, and sure enough she had Merlin in his bright purple robes, with matching hat encrusted with a half moon, and carrying his wand._

"_And you can have mines too. I already have two Dumbledore's."_

"_Thanks Severus," Lily said after she finally took a bite out of her frog. "And is that Merlin's wand?"_

"_Yeah it is,"_

"_I don't know… I always pictured them as like… tree branches. His looks all smooth. Like it could be one of our kitchen table legs."_

_Severus had laughed and started telling her what he could about wands. And he didn't leave until her mum had come out and said Lily needed supper. He had only nodded and went home- happier than he had felt in forever._

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

><p>Severus looked up as Kingsley and the man continued to wait for an answer. He had no intention of mentioning Lily. So what Severus said was-<p>

"Like most children I collected the cards Kingsley. I doubt that's hard enough to believe, is it?"

"Fair enough Severus, fair enough." Kingsley said with a nod. "Question 2."

–

A/N- Hopefully everything showed up where it was supposed to and this flowed properly. As I mentioned earlier Webis Dilbin and Jamie Babbers are fictitious but the people they're based off are very real and I don't own them.

Also, Slumdog had 9 questions in the movie. The actual WHTBAM? has 15 questions. My story will have 12 questions. 4 easy. 4 medium, 4 hard. I also wanted you to know how I chose the questions I picked so Question 1 came from Question 3 in the movie which was "In depictions of God Rama, he is famously holding what in his right hand?" The answer was a bow and arrow. I changed it to what is Merlin holding in his hand. The answer as far as I can tell from the Lexicon is nothing- but it wouldn't be a far stretch to think he could hold a wand. He was a wizard after all. Later Days :D


	3. Question 2 & Question 3

**Gigantic A/N**- I haven't been able to reply to my last few reviews. Every time I click on the link it just says its timed out. Please know I appreciate all the reviews I got. And as soon as I can review personally I will. *Crosses Heart* Sorry about the wait too, I tried to upload yesterday and iy wouldn't do that either :(

Once again I'll remind you that _Flashbacks are in Italics_. And GAMETIME is a flashback to when Severus was actually answering questions. Any moments with Kingsley and Sharif (the man who's been sent to find out is Severus is a cheat) are present time.

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own Slumdog Millionaire. I don't Who Wants to be a Millionaire?. I don't own the real Regis, but I do own Webis.

**Question 2 & Question 3**

**The Fountain of Fair Fortune is a story from the Tales of Beedle the Bard. Which story from the book famously tells of a wizard walking with Death?**

**A- The Three Brothers**

**B- Babbitty Rabitty and her Cackling Stump**

**C- The Warlock's Hairy Heart**

**D- Rumplestilskin**

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

"_What is it Lily? Has something happened? Was it Potter and Black?"_

_He watched Lily's face scrunch up and knew his answer._

"_I'll take care of them don't-"_

"_It's not them… well not just them at least."_

_Severus raised his eyebrow in doubt. He didn't care for many of the Gryffindor's in general (he was a Slytherin after all), but he could admit he hadn't spied any other who would dare pick on an innocent 11 year girl like Lily Evans._

"_A bunch of first years were in the Common Room and some of the other girls- you know the ones who grew up with magic; were talking about how their mums would read them stories to help ease their fears at night." Lily said._

"_So what? Did Potter and Black make some lewd joke about it?" Severus asked._

"_No, even they admitted they liked some of the stories and then they started acting them out."_

"_Did they hurt you or-?"_

"_No, I'm _not_ hurt." Lily stated sounding exasperated._

_Severus realized she was beginning to get annoyed, so he decided to stop asking and wait for her to tell him the issue. Even though he was only 11 he was beginning to realize you ought to listen to a woman first, then act._

"_I'm sorry, tell me what's wrong then," Severus said apologetically, "It's not often you call for me like this, I thought the worst."_

_Severus saw Lily blush and hoped one of his own wasn't showing._

"_Oh my," she said suddenly looking troubled, "I wasn't bothering you, was I? I just-"_

"_You could never bother me…" _

_Severus hadn't meant to say it so…? Like…? As if he were some love struck fool, but he was young and hadn't mastered his emotions yet._

"_You're so sweet Severus, never change."_

_Severus didn't know how to reply to that, so he decided to ask her again and ask what was wrong._

"_Oh… well what I was trying to tell you is that, well I know it'll sound silly, but could you tell me about the Beetle Stories?"_

"_Beetle stories?" He repeated confused._

"_Oh yes," she said happily, "I know you've been telling me all sorts of things about the magical world, but even I wouldn't have thought for you to mention them."_

"_I… I don't think I know what you're talking about, Lily. Is it possible they were all having you on?"_

"_Of course not silly. They all knew them. You know… oh what were they?" she said as her brows furrowed in concentration. And then she snapped up, "one was something like from Cinderella it was Bippity Boppity and her shoe? Her stamp? And the one the boys were acting out, it was rather horrid for a children's story but it was called The Wizard's Hairy Hand. Come on Severus, tell me."_

_Children's story, Severus thought?_

_Oh…_

"_You mean the Tales of Beedle the Bard?"_

"_Yes that's the one. Did he write a lot of them?"_

"_Well supposedly yes, but there's only a few in the book."_

"_Do you have it? The book I mean?"_

"_No, I never had one. Mum did. She read them to me from time to time, but not often. And I surely don't have her copy here at Hogwarts."_

_And get laughed out of Slytherin? Not a bleeding chance._

"_Oh drat, I was sure you could help me. It seems you always help me." Lily said looking at Severus._

_Though Severus had been terribly excited that Lily had admitted to leaning on him for help, the look on her face at him not being able to help her was upsetting him. But he already had an answer._

"_Follow me then," he said as he grabbed her hand to follow him._

_She gasped in surprise, but none the less allowed him to lead the way asking where they were going the whole time._

"_Where else would one go to find a book?" He finally replied as they rounded the corner towards the Library._

"_I'm such an idiot, why didn't I think of that?" She asked herself, "But what if they don't have it? It's not exactly a Hogwarts subject."_

"_If they can carry Quidditch through the Ages, then they should carry the Beedle."_

_And sure enough they did have a copy. He spent the morning with Lily in an unused classroom reading and reading the tales to each other aloud. Until she was sure she had them down packed in her memory._

"_Thanks for staying with me Severus. Next time I won't feel so lost."_

"_Of course."_

_He was about to say again he'd do anything for her, but thought once was good enough for one day._

"_In fact, I think I'll take it with me. Some people were arguing about some of the words and stuff. Like weather or not the Three Brothers left at twilight or midnight?"_

"_I've only heard the book version, I suppose some people's parents just told it from memory."_

"_How they can argue about that when there were such other Brilliant parts to the story? I mean getting __to walk with death as equals? It sounds like a rather good ending to a life. Better than how the other two brothers died at least."_

_They'd spent another 20 minutes talking about which item they would've taken if it were them- Severus wanting the wand, and she the cloak. And then they had gone back to their respective houses._

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

><p>"Once again, I must state that my childhood also involved hearing and reading the Tales." Severus stated looking at the rwo men. "And I also take it you are aware of Potter's full story?" He said directing his attention to Kingsley.<p>

Kingsley nodded in confirmation while the other man looked on confused.

"Then of course I know the story." Severus added.

"Moving on then, Question 3?" Kingsley stated.

* * *

><p><strong>GAME TIME<strong>

"Very Good Severus Snape- Potions Master, War Hero, Hogwarts Teacher; the list goes on." Webis Dilman stated in quick succession while the audience laughed after he correctly answered Question 2.

"I'm sure whatever other titles you were to add would not be nearly as kind," Severus found himself remarking dryly. "I'm sure the students would have a few choice words,"

He was surprised to hear scattered laughter from those same students. Surprised because he thought the sound barrier keeping their noise out was still in effect and because some of them had actually laughed. Severus wasn't fond of being encased in a noise proofed barrier while he sat in this chair to answer these questions- but he knew it was necessary.

"Prince of Darkness"

"Dungeon Bat"

"Sir Sexy"

He heard a few students whistle at the last one, amongst clapping and laughter. And even he himself was fighting to keep his emotions in check. _Sir Sexy_ was definitely a new one.

"I think you have at least one admirer out there Severus Snape." Webis commented with a smirk.

"So it seems…" Severus answered simply.

"Let's not keep her waiting then, on to question 3" Webis said seriously and started speaking again.

**The song '_You Charmed the Heart Right out of Me_' is sung by which famous singer?**

**A- Glenda Chittock**

**B- The Weird Sisters**

**C- Celestina Warbeck**

**D- Penelope Desmond**

The answer hadn't immediately come to Severus. And he was sure this was going to be the question he purposely answered wrong. The first two were utter foolishness and admittedly he would've been embarrassed to be known as someone who got them wrong. As much as he hated to give Minerva credit for anything, she'd been right, he wasn't that above the show to just answer _any_ question wrong.

But he wasn't sure about the answer. Well he knew it wasn't the Weird Sisters. That punk music they'd sung at the Yule Ball didn't sound like they were the type of group to be singing about hearts in love. But the other 3 choices were all plausible.

He knew Celestina Warbeck was a famous singer. And though he couldn't accurately remember why, he was sure Glenda Chitock had to do with music. And as for Penelope Desmond he wasn't familiar with the name, but he'd never been into music, so that wasn't saying much.

But as much as his brain was saying just chuck this stupid game, his pride refused to chuck it only the first round. And there was no way he was using a life line in the first round either.

"So what say you Severus Snape? Do you like music?"

"No"

"I know you can't hear what's going on in the audience at the moment but there's a lot of laughter and a few "no kidding's" were shouted." Webis said, then looked as if something had spoken in his ear- which was probably because of the little ear piece in it. "My, my, my Severus Snape, I'm hearing about a time in which you gave the entire school Choir detention for… for singing too loudly."

Severus knew it was Webis job to keep his listeners entertained with these little side stories. How he'd gotten half of the stories he had no idea, but this one was easy enough for Severus to talk about.

"Indeed."

"Where were they making all this noise at?"

"In the Great Hall of course, they were interrupting my dinner."

"You're dinner? What were they doing practicing during your dinner?"

"They weren't practicing, they were putting on what used to be their annual holiday performance."

"So it was a show? You gave them detention for performing during their _own_ show?"

"I did them a favor. That year's group was deplorable."

They must've lowered the wards for Severus to hear the laughter in the audience.

"Severus Snape you're killing us," Webis said between laughs, "Bad singing aside, I'm sure if you were to hear the singer of 'You Charmed the Heart Right out of Me' sing, even you would be impressed. Any idea who it could be?"

Severus didn't answer but continued to think.

"Come now, even you must've _swayed_ a time or two to this song with someone. You are Sir Sexy, aren't you?"

On the word _swayed,_ Severus memory kicked into overdrive.

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

_It was a hot summer. One of the hottest Severus could ever remember. And for a 14 year old boy with nothing to do it was dreadfully unbearable. It was a Sunday, so as per the usual his father was probably at the pub getting drunk and watching his team play in whatever sport. Lily was at church- or by now leaving church and headed for a nice family meal together. And he was bored out of his mind at home with his mother while she attempted to make a decent meal before his father got home._

_He hated Sundays. _

_Feeling thirsty, he'd ventured downstairs for a glass of water from the tap. He was surprised to hear the Wizarding radio on. His mother rarely turned it on- or even looked at it for that matter. His father hated the thing. The only reason it still existed is because of the unbreakable charm on it. And the permanent sticking charm Severus had put on it- accidentally when he was six. His mum and father had been arguing and his father had already started tossing things at his mum so when he grabbed reached for the radio Severus had had enough. And the radio didn't move at all when his father tried to grab it. He struggled with it for a good five minutes before realizing that Severus was even in the room. And seemed to know without knowing it had been him. His father had stormed out after that._

_Since then, neither he or his mum dared turn it on or acknowledge it in his presence if they didn't want a fight to start._

"_Mum," he asked hearing the music as if it were a foreign thing, "are you alright? Why's the radio on? You know what'll happen if he hears it."_

"_I know Severus," she answered looking at him as she loaded a pot of chicken into the oven, "but I couldn't take the heat _and_ the silence._

_She looked at him as if asking him to understand. And he did understand. The heat did funny things to people._

"_Well you're almost done now, right? You can turn it off… before he comes. It may be the heat and the silence you can't stand. But I could stand it if it's better than the alternative." Severus answered._

_The alternative being the heat and the yelling, screaming and probable pain if his father found out._

"_I know, I know… I'll turn it off…"_

_But she never finished her sentence as a voice sounded over the radio-_

"_This Glenda Chittock here on this hot Summer day, not that we need reminding of that." Her northern accent said with a bit of laughter behind it, "But at least I got the music to keep you company, and here's You Charmed the Heart Right out of Me,"_

"_Oh…" his mother said sounding breathless._

"_Mum?" He asked in concern, he'd never heard such a sound from her._

"_I haven't heard this song in ages Severus, it's one of my favorites." She answered pulling her oven mitts from her hands and placing them on the kitchen counter. She even started to remove her robes as the song kicked into full gear. He watched as she even began to dance in place. That had been his cue to say something._

"_Mum, I think that's enough, you know he could show up at any moment."_

"_Live for the moment Severus. It's been so long since I've done anything just because. I hope you get more chances than I to do at it."_

"_Mum," he stated giving her a look._

"_Dance with me Severus."_

"_What?" He asked feeling perplexed._

"_Dance with your dear old mum, make her happy for at least this one tiny moment."_

_Severus was sure that his mother was purposely pushing all his guilt buttons at the same time._

"_But if he-"_

"_He won't Severus, I just know it. Hurry before the song finishes." She said holding her arms out to him._

_Severus reluctantly agreed after looking at the front door quickly. He stepped into his mothers arms and placed his hands in hers._

"_No Severus, like this,"_

_And she proceeded to explain to him where to put his hands and feet. And after stepping on her toe she explained that as the male he was supposed to lead. He'd been a quick learner and as the song played they seemed to glide across the room. It being not much bigger than a closet had probably helped._

"Oh my poor heart, where has it gone…"_ his mother sang with a smile on her face._

_Severus couldn't help but smile either. It wasn't often she did smile, and except for a good report home she hardly ever smiled because of him._

"It left me for a spell…_" she sang as the last notes of the song faded away._

"_That was 'You Charmed the Heart Right out of Me' by Celestina Warbeck. and I'm Glenda Chittock signing out for this hot Sunday. Stay tuned for Wally Wentworth's Smooth Ride up next."_

_His mother had removed herself from his arms and walked over to the radio shutting it off with a turn of the dial. She then grabbed her apron and oven gloves and went back to the sink as if nothing had happened._

_Severus remembered that he had come down for a glass of water and proceeded to actually get it. Before he made it completely back out of the kitchen he heard his mother say-_

"_Remember Severus, sometimes you just have to live for the moment. It can make all the difference…"_

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

><p>C is what Severus had immediately said to Webis and had gotten the answer right. So Severus told Kingsley and the man about the moment with his mother so many years ago. He of course left out the mentions of his father's abuse.<p>

"If I wouldn't have heard it with my own two ears, I might not have ever believed it" Kingsley remarked when Severus had finished the tale. "But unless you disagree, that sounded rather genuine to me. Especially since I remember my own mother making my father dance to that song heavily."

The man nodded. "It's fine, my mum would always say 'Sharif, now this is good music'." Sharif said smiling at his own memory. "It's an easy question after all. It's the next few that I have to start being more shrewd."

"Then let us proceed, on to question 4."

A/N- So Question 2 was just a random question I made up. Again the move only showed nine questions so that means I got to make up 3 of my own questions to insert. Question 3 however was based off Question 4 in SM. The question was- The song "Darshan Do Ghanshyam" was wrriten by which famous indian poet" To which the answer was Surdas.


	4. Question 4

**A/N**- Sorry for the sporadic updates, but like most authors I get busy. But I'm off today (it's my Birthday) so here's an update. I still can't reply to reviews. But Huge Gigantic Enormous Thank You's to everyone who has so far. And the same goes to all the people who put this story on alert as well. Keep Reviewing and Alerting.

**Disclaimer**- I think by now I can safely just say I don't own anything or anyone you recognize. For specifics see previous Chapters.

**Question 4**

"Sorry, which one was 4 again?" Sharif asked.

"The Quidditch one." Kingsley answered.

"Right… the answer to that one caught me by surprise," Sharif said giving Severus a questioning look, "Big Quidditch fan then, I suppose you're going to say."

"Not unless its Slytherin vs Gryffindor." Severus replied repeating the same words he'd used earlier when Webis has asked him the same thing.

* * *

><p><strong>GAME TIME<strong>

"Not unless its Slytherin vs Gryffindor" he answered Webis question of "Did he like or dislike Quidditch"- of which once again Webis laughed.

"Come now though," Webis said, "you must have some idea of the answer? Or perhaps a lifeline?"

Severus snorted.

"Is that laughter at yourself for really not knowing or at using a lifeline?"

"I guess we'll find out when I answer the question."

"Have the answer then do you? So let me repeat it again so everyone can hear it one more time-"

"If you must." Severus quipped and Webis smirked.

**Which Quidditch Player has the most goals in the History of British Quidditch?**

**A- Viktor Krum**

**B- Aladair Maddock**

**C- Gwenog Jones**

**D- Joscelind Wadcock**

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

"_Severus my dear boy, come in, come in."_

_Severus hated when Albus called him 'dear boy' as if he were still a first year or something._

"_What have I done now? I doubt it's another student crying about their grade on the last day of classes?" Severus asked._

_He'd just finished his first full year as a Professor, and he had a whole new respect for all of the Professors. Students were dunderheads- there wasn't any other word for them._

"_No, no… and I'm sure Miss Chambers will get over it."_

"_I on the other hand am quite sure she won't." Severus said with a snort. "She's as pitiful as they get. She nearly blew us all to kingdom come because she wasn't paying attention to her own exam."_

"_To my understanding she had been dealt a very heartbreaking blow before the exam- young Mr. Suggs broke up with her."_

"_She told you that?" Severus asked truly bewildered anyone would spill such a thing to their headmaster._

"_She? No," Albus said with a twinkle in his eye and smile on his lips, "I may be jovial and willing to listen, but I rarely get told such gossip from an actual student. No, no Minerva told me. After hearing it from Filius and Pomona of course. The two students are in their houses."_

_Severus tsked._

"_Ah, ah, Severus don't tsk. You'll learn that if you don't keep up with the gossip you'll get blindsided."_

"_I find that hard to believe."_

"_Had you been aware that a teenage girl had just had her heart broken by her 6 month boyfriend the night before, would you have not paid more attention to her? You surely know how easy it is for the young to get distracted from educational affairs when dealing with their personal ones?"_

_Severus didn't respond. The old man had a point. Especially when dealing with Witches. Had he known she was in the midst of some sort of emotional trauma he would've kept a better eye on her._

"_Perhaps…" he admitted slowly, "but I won't go about it like 13 year old girls. Honestly, hearing it from this person who heard it from that person? It's bound to get unreliable."_

"_I find that to be the most entertaining part of the gossip- weeding out the truth." Albus said with an expression as jovial as ever._

"_You would…" Severus muttered._

_Albus only laughed. "One day Severus, you'll lighten up, yes?" Albus asked._

"_Not likely sir." Severus answered._

"_Ah, ah, no more sir. We are colleagues now. Get used to saying my name."_

_Severus didn't say a thing, he wasn't comfortable with it yet. He'd just started using Filius's name. And some of the other Professor's too. But Minerva, Pomona and Albus he wasn't quite ready for yet._

"_In time then," Albus said with a smile, "Down to business then, I did call you here for more than gossip."_

"_Yes?"_

"_Do you have any plans for the summer?"_

"_Oh… no Headmast… I mean no." He said._

"_But surely you have things you would like to do?"_

_Severus hadn't given it much thought. He'd been so occupied with making sure all his students didn't fail miserably (which they hadn't to his relief) he hadn't made any summer plans. Of course he'd never had a summer vacation in his life either and wouldn't know how to make a vacation plan if it hexed him in the arse._

"_Well I suggest you look into it. Go out and see the world. I know some of the other professor's get to attend conference's in their fields- even get to speak at them. Minerva is well known in Transfiguration __circles, you know?"_

_Severus shook his head- he didn't know._

"_Or perhaps visit family. Filius has family of course, many ,many, many children, grandchildren and great grandchildren. I believe it takes him the majority of the summer to see them all."_

_Children?_

"_Even Argus leave for two weeks to relieve some stress."_

_That caught him off guard. Was Albus saying-_

"_Are you saying the castle is closed in the summer?"_

_Severus hated the annoying smirk that Albus had on his face._

"_Yes."_

_Severus heart started to beat faster._

"_For two weeks at least."_

_He relaxed a bit._

"_Why close? And is it not an option to stay here?"_

"_I close it so that everyone must leave- even myself. I know there are some who would find spending all their time here a grand reprieve-"_

_Severus thought- like himself._

"_But too much of a good thing is bad for you. And so we vacate for two weeks."_

"_I see." Severus said forcing himself to sound okay with it, "I shall make plans."_

"_Excellent. Any thoughts off the top of your head- I find that's the best place for thoughts."_

_Severus snorted._

"_I suppose I will go home."_

"_Of course, of course, but what else? I myself make it a habit to visit family, catch a Quidditch match or two, and see our colleagues."_

"_I can understand the family and the Quidditch, but why see the staff? Shouldn't we be vacationing from each other too?"_

"_Not necessarily. And I don't mean for long. I'm quite the fan of Transfiguration myself- having taught the subject for 20 plus years; so I've been to a conference or two for my own works and for Minerva's. And I don't know if the students truly understand how respected Pomona is- there aren't many people in the world period who could maintain one green house- let alone the 5 we have."_

_Severus hadn't given that a thought._

"_Yes, I find the time I take off rather enjoyable. And so I wondered if perhaps you had any plans I could join you at some point?"_

_Severus was sure all the masks he'd tried to hold in place feel apart as his face fell into that deer in the headlights look._

"_But seeing as you are undecided, perhaps you would care to join me instead? At the Quidditch match perhaps? Puddlemere vs Holyhead. A most exciting game to be sure."_

_Severus wasn't that big on Quidditch, but he'd never been to a real game and a part of him had always wanted to go to one. And so he found himself nodding at the question in agreement._

"_Excellent. The teams have history you know? Holyhead only hires witches as players as everyone knows. But they turned down one girl a long time ago –Joscelind Warcock because they didn't think she was fast enough."_

_Severus wandered where the story was going._

"_Joscelind was not undeterred though. She tried out for Puddlemere instead and made the team as a reserve. Three games into her first season one of their Chasers goes down and she gets her chance. She scores five goals in the win. Not using her speed but her accuracy. She could score from practically anywhere."_

"_That's a wonderful story Albus-" Severus started._

"_She played the rest of the season and Puddlemere played extremely well. And then they finally faced Holyhead. Can you guess what transpired?"_

"_They won?" Severus guessed._

"_Indeed. Joscelind scored 12 times. After the match the Harpies begged and pleaded for Joscelind to join them."_

"_Did she?" Severus asked, hoping there was a point._

"_No. She stayed with the team who gave her a chance to prove herself and didn't come calling after the fact. And you know what?"_

"_She lived happily ever after?" Severus guessed._

"_Possibly, I'm not sure really. What I was going to say is, when she retired, Joscelind had scored the most goals in British Quidditch History. All on Puddlemere United. The Harpies have never forgotten it… a most excellent game indeed."_

_Severus had gone to the game with Albus. And he'd also gone to Minerva's Convention and met some of Filius's family. By the time the next term had started he was able to call everyone by their first names._

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

><p>"Albus was a notorious Puddlemere United fan, did you know that Kingsley?" Severus asked.<p>

"I did."

"Did you know that's the team Joscelind Warcock played on?"

"I did not." Kingsley answered with a smirk. "I take it at some point over the years he may have mentioned that fact to you."

"Several times," Severus answered truthfully. Albus mentioned it at least once every Quidditch season. And when Severus asked him one year why he insisted on repeating it Albus had merely said- because it's still true.

He hadn't understood his point then. He thought it was Albus just being Albus. But what he understood at that moment on the show was that Albus was referring to the record still standing. No one had surpassed her yet.

"That's good enough for me, what about you?" Kingsley asked Sharif.

"I know Dumbledore was a Puddlemere fan. I remember listening to the games on the radio in the summer and the announcer would mention him being in the stands- and they always mentioned his love of that team." Sharif stated, "Yeah, I believe you."

* * *

><p><strong>GAMETIME (AGAIN)<strong>

"Severus Snape, you are right. You've just won 5,000 Galleons."

Severus ears were assaulted by the clapping from the audience- he wished they give him some sort of warning before turning the sound on and off.

"Got any plans for it? Potions ingredients, perhaps?"

"I don't know if my sunny disposition is hiding it, but I am a man in dire need of a vacation." He responded.

Once again he could hear the laughter of the audience.

"There's a lot said about you Severus Snape, but none of it mentions this humor. Are you always this funny, or is it the money?"

"It must be the latter." Severus answered.

"Let's get this man a raise then folks… How about it Minerva?"

Severus was actually surprised to see a light shine in the Professor's section on Minerva, who looked startled to have the attention on her.

"So how about it? Would you give this man a raise to keep him this funny?"

"If all that was needed for Severus to lighten up was a raise, I would double his pay." Minerva said, but then added with a smirk, "But I would insist on a money back guarantee if it doesn't work out."

There was more laughter, and even Severus could feel his own lips smirk.

"I think your boss knows you a little too well Severus Snape."

"So she does." Severus answered while bowing his head to her with a smirk.

She nodded back and the light on her disappeared again.

"Back to the action then folks. Now were up to the medium questions. Harder than that first group, are you ready Severus Snape?"

"I am."

"Okay then… Question 5," Webis said with a smirk.

–

I enjoyed writing that flashback. Mostly because I hate writing about Lily Evans/Potter. So the switch was quite refreshing at the time. This Flashback is important for later flashbacks by the way- it'll be referred to... in an off hand sort of way.

Question 4 was based on the 8th question of Slumdog Millionaire which was "Which cricketer has scored the most first class centuries in history?" and the answer was Jack Hobbs. I of course switched Cricket for Quidditch. The trouble was debating how easy it was. And so I thought about it like most 'Who did the most?' sports facts, which most sports fans generally know. And even though Severus wasn't one, after hearing Albus talk about it, even he would remember. Thanks for reading.


	5. Question 5 & Question 6

**A/N**- Nothing much to say actually. Just more thank you's for my Reviewers and my Alerter's. The more of each I get the merrier I get. Please continue with both, all are very much appreciated.

**Disclaimer-** Don't own anything you recognize. Or think you recognize.

**Questions 5 and Question 6**

"Now then this answer ought to be interesting. I mean who the bloody hell knows anything about Squibs?" Shairf asked.

Both Kingsley and Severus glared at Sharif.

"Did you learn nothing from the war? Such prejudiced thinking does nothing for society."

"I have to agree with Severus. Maybe if the old families hadn't believed in sending squibs off and acted as if they didn't exist the world would be a better place."

Sharif gulped.

"I mean, well yeah, I guess that's one way to look at it… sorry?" the man said pathetically.

"I suppose this is where you say you read it in a book?" Kingsley asked with a sigh.

"No."

They both looked at him.

**He was the son of two squibs, yet he set up the first Muggle Prime Minister to Magical Prime Minister connection. Yet, he's featured on the American Muggle $100 Dollar Bill. Who is it?**

**A- Thomas Jefferson**

**B- Grogan Stump**

**C- Benjamin Franklin**

**D- Alexander Hamilton**

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

"_He can't be a squib, Severus."_

"_There's no way the Ministry just picks this random Muggle to do this. He must have Magical ties."_

"_I'm telling you, I looked him up over the Easter Hol's, his parents were Muggles."_

"_Well that's what it would say in a Muggle book."_

"_What are you trying to imply Sev?"_

"_That's enough of that."_

_Severus and Lily had been arguing about Benjamin Franklin while walking through the hallways. They'd just finished studying in the library for their History of Magic final. They'd been reviewing their Muggle/Magical government relations. All the books Severus read seemed to confirm to him that Benjamin Franklin must've been a squib with some latent powers or a very weak magical person._

_They'd apparently been too loud while talking and Professor McGonagall was staring at them._

"_Sorry Professor." They both said._

"_Do remember to be more concerned for others, you two were practically shouting. What is so __important to yell over?" she asked._

_They explained what they'd been talking about._

"_You're book Miss Evans, did it say when Benjamin's parents were born?"_

"_No… I don't think it did." Lily said using that same look of concentration she always used. "It said it was unsure exactly when, they might've listed a date range for the both of them."_

"_But they were born in England, correct?"_

"_Yes Professor."_

"_Then I believe Severus may have an interesting point."_

_Severus couldn't believe McGonagall was agreeing with him._

"_But even the magical books don't mention anything like that."_

"_Because there wouldn't be any mention of them in a magical book. Benjamin's parent's would've been erased, most likely."_

"_What do you mean?" Lily asked confused._

_Even Severus was not seeing her point._

"_While they may not seem anything special to wizards and witch's, Squib's who are pushed into the Muggle world often excel greatly in it. While they don't have magic to use here, it's still apart of them, and there are stories that it manifests in strange ways."_

"_I'm still confused, so you're saying…" Lily said._

"_I'm implying that perhaps Benjamin wasn't the squib- although he might be; but that his parents both were."_

_Both Lily and Severus gasped._

"_It's only a theory of course." McGonagall added._

"_But it's an amazing possibility, isn't it?" Lily asked._

"_Is he a squib then? I mean even though his parents couldn't use magic it was still in them and they didn't pass it down…"_

"_It would have to be studied and tested. And all of this is just an idea- it should have no bearing on what you write on your exams."_

_Both Lily and Severus nodded._

"_Good. I trust you will be able to lower the volume of your voices now?"_

_They both nodded again._

"_Then run along then."_

_6 Years Later_

_He'd already asked both of them to stay behind after the staff meeting end they had both agreed. And now they both stood talking before him._

"_So Severus what's on your mind?" Minerva asked as he approached._

"_I've already asked both of you about your plans for the summer, and neither of you seemed to have anything concrete so I thought it okay to ask you something."_

"_Ask away Severus."_

"_As you know, every year the two weeks in which I must vacate the castle I detest."_

"_If you simply bought another home-"_

"_Sshh Minerva, not now"_

"_Well, both of you- and Filius and Pomona as well, have put up with me and my moody disposition these last few summers and I hoped this time I could finally extend my own invitation-"_

"_So you bought a house, Severus that's-"_

"_I didn't buy a house Minerva." Severus said shooting Minerva and annoyed look._

_She knew perfectly well it wasn't the house he detested it was the man inside the house._

"_Well you really should consider it-"_

"_Minerva, do let up for a moment, he's trying to be serious you know?" Albus chastised._

"_Oh alright, but you never let anyone else have any fun." She said with a smirk._

_Severus wasn't even annoyed. He'd seen enough of them to know how they operated. It was almost creepy to him now how somewhere in the back of his mind he'd thought they might've been together. But she always deferred to Albus in a fatherly sort of way. And Albus was quite queer._

"_I can see I won't get the words out, so I'll just hand them to you." Severus said as he reached inside his robes._

"_Hand us what?"_

"_We'll see in a moment."_

_Severus pulled out the ridiculous- or at least he thought it was ridiculous 100 dollar bill shaped pamphlet with a giant face of Benjamin Franklin on it- no taste whatsoever. While the European event was to be held in France, the whole thing was set up by the Americans and tacky pamphlets like this one wreaked of them._

"_What is it?"_

"_They're invitations… if you want to go, that is."_

_He watched them read them over._

"_Oh Severus, you're presenting."_

"_And on the merits of Benjamin Franklin being the son of Squibs? Wherever did you get such an idea?" Albus asked._

"_Actually Minerva gave it to me back when I was a student."_

"_If I recall correctly you were already half way there thinking he must've been magical somehow."_

"_But you-"_

"_Severus, its best to just let her have her way."_

"_Listen to the man."_

_Severus sighed and relented._

"_I must say, I had no idea you even still thought about it."_

"_I'd actually put it out of my mind for a while. It wasn't until after the Dark Lord fell that I thought that __perhaps I could do something to test my theory."_

"_And did you?"_

"_Yes. I thought if there was a way to test Benjamin Franklin for being a Squib or at least related to Squibs I could prove my theory."_

"_But there is no test for Squibs."_

"_I suggest you use the past tense Minerva. I have invented a serum that when mixed with blood or skin or some other piece of DNA will turn a certain color and show Squibness."_

"_But how?"_

"_Many, many trials and tracking down of Squibs. It turns out all Squibs have a common trait. Test for that trait and you get a…"_

"_Squibfinder."_

"_Yes."_

"_That's excellent my boy. No more waiting, parents can know at once and get prepared in advance."_

"_It is excellent, this is ground breaking." Minerva said with a smile, "But what does it have to do with this Benjamin Franklin conference?"_

"_I'm hoping to get in contact with someone who can give me access to his remains. I suspect that if I drop his DNA into my serum it'll show proof he was a squib or at least related to squibs."_

"_Severus," Albus said seriously._

_Severus looked at Albus._

"_I'd be honored to attend you're conference."_

"_And me as well. I can't wait to see it in action. You must tell me more about it." Minerva said._

_He'd spend the next hour going into specifics with them, and as they asked questions and he was able to answer them, he finally felt accomplished._

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

><p>"Wait, are you saying… what are you saying?" Sharif asked.<p>

"I do believe Severus has just told us that he invented the Squib Test, and proved Benjamin Franklin was the son of Squibs."

"That's correct."

"You've gotta be off your rocker."

"It is not hard information to find out. I own the patent to it."

"You're serious?" Kingsley asked.

"As a heart attack."

"Was there a celebration? Or some acknowledgment of it? I feel as if I'm missing something."

"I'm not one for accolades. My Order of Merlin is still in the box it arrived in."

"You're probably already bleeding rich then?"

"I didn't do it for money."

Especially when he was sure that no matter how much he made he wouldn't be able to escape the mark on his arm. Lucius was proof of that.

"I get a decent deposit in my account twice a year. That's enough. Besides that's' not the only thing I own the patent to I am a Potion's Master after all."

"I suppose you would like to call someone to verify that?" Kingsley asked.

"Actually," Sharif said shaking his head, "If he was lying about that, it would be too easy to find out, so I'm inclined to believe him."

"Say no more, Question 6,"

* * *

><p><strong>GAME TIME<strong>

"Severus Snape for 25,000 thousand Galleons, here's Question 6-"

**What are the names of the main character from the play "Hélas, Je me suis Transfiguré mes Pieds which means Alas, I have Transfigured my Feet; by Malecrit?**

**A- Crapaud & Grenouille**

**B- Crapaud & Greatness**

**C- Crembluele & Greenich**

**D- Cristian & Gridalbi**

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

"_Severs my boy, you did a most excellent job."_

"_Yes, very Brilliant."_

_After all the speakers had presented Severus had been bombarded by wizards and witches of all kinds wanting to know more about his project. The 'why's', 'when's', and 'how much money would it take to get in on it?' He spoke to everyone the same- promising anyone who left him their name and an address to reach them he'd be happy to talk to them about it again._

_All that had taken 20 minutes and he was only just now getting over to Albus and Minerva._

"_Thank you, I was a bit unsure…"_

"_Nonsense, everyone clapped when you were done reading."_

"_They clapped for everyone."_

"_Once again our dear Severus is his own worst critic."_

_Before he could say anything else- the man he'd been rooming with for the last two days strode up to him. Introductions were said- not that Albus needed any; and the man spoke._

"_Sorry to interrupt, but some of us presenters are going out to catch a terrible play tonight in celebration of a job well done. Thought you might want to come along- you're guests are invited too."_

"_Did you just say a terrible play?" Minerva asked, "How could you know that, when you've not yet seen it?"_

_The man- John, let out a loud guffaw of a laugh._

_"Have you ever heard of Malecrit?" John asked._

"_Ah…" Albus said with a smile._

"_I have not, have you Severus?"_

_Severus shook his head._

"_Malecrit if a notoriously famous French playwright. All his plays- and I do mean all- are known for being absolutely terrible. And the one playing tonight 'Hélas, Je me suis Transfiguré mes Pieds' is one of his worst."_

"_I don't understand, why would anyone want to see them if they're so horrid?"_

"_Because they're so horrible that it's downright ridiculous. To the point that it's laughable, and most consider them comedies."_

"_He's quite right. I've seen a few myself- rather enjoyable in the end."_

"_Well it's up to you, it's playing at a little theater two blocks east of our hotel, you can't miss it." The man said simply, "Fair warning though it's all in French. Good Night to you all."_

_And he was gone again moments later._

"_Will you go Severus?" Minerva asked._

"_I rather thought I would spend the evening with you two."_

"_Alas, I'm afraid my time is short. I have business elsewhere early in the morning in South Africa, I must get some sleep."_

_Severus and Minerva both looked at him in wonderment._

"_Do not despair," Albus said seeming to take their looks as ones of sadness, "You two may endeavor to keep each other company."_

"_If my mother heard my next words she would roll over in her plot- but I'm afraid I haven't used my French in well over a decade. I was barely able to order lunch earlier today Albus- I doubt I would understand a word of the play without you translating for me."_

"_Severus can translate for you."_

"_Severus? But Severus doesn't speak French."_

"_Tout a fait le contraire" Severus stated modestly._

"_My goodness, you speak French? When did you learn?"_

"_I've known of my involvement in the seminar for about 6 months, I taught myself so I wouldn't need to rely on strangers for more than minimal help."_

"_A very grand thing to take up," Albus said, "I was most impressed."_

"_How did you know? He asked us both to go at the same time."_

"_Later, he asked if I was familiar with French- I am; and he asked if he could speak with me a bit to get him used to it. I obliged."_

"_Well then," Minerva said looking at Severus, "If you don't mind translating every so often for an old woman, I wouldn't mind attending. It's been ages since I've been to a play."_

"_You're not old Minerva," Severus said without much thought, "and if it agrees with you, then its fine with me."_

_And they did go to the play, and they did laugh- even Severus._

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

><p><strong>GAME TIME<strong>

Severus found himself smirking.

"Something funny Severus Snape?"

"No… I was merely caught in a memory."

"Is it a French memory? Because that's the only thing that'll probably help right now. Or perhaps a lifeline?"

"A lifeline will be unnecessary. I know the answer."

Severus noticed that Webis looked a fair bit surprised at this.

"Do you now? Are you sure you wouldn't like to use a lifeline?"

"Positive. The answer is A- Crapaud & Grenouille.

Severus hated the pause Webis took before saying the correct answer.

"Final answer?"

"Yes,"

"Well then Severus Snape..."

And once again he paused.

"Is right again." Webis said with a shout.

For once Severus was prepared for sounds of clapping and shouts that followed Webis's words. But then Webis quieted the crowd quickly.

"But wait, this is Bonus question time folks. As you already know we're at the esteemed Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and so we want to make sure the students get a chance to get some stuff for being such a lovely audience."

Once again Severus heard cheers.

"The first bonus question won them a free concert with the Weird Sisters from Professor Flitwick. The second Bonus question won them all 50 Galleons from Professor McGonagall. Do you guys want to know what you get if Professor Snape gets this right?"

There were loud shouts of yes.

"If Professor Snape gets this right, we'll provide the school with 30 brand new Cleansweep 12's."

Even Severus had to wince at the volume of noise his students were making.

"Think you can get them those brooms Severus Snape? I dare say if you do your popularity may skyrocket a bit."

"By all means then, please proceed. I've obviously thought of nothing else but being popular," He said with a smirk.

"Then let's make your dream and their dreams come true then, you correctly answered that the two main characters were 'Crapaud & Grenouille'. For 30 new brooms, what does Crapaud & Grenouille mean in English?"

Severus didn't immediately say anything.

"Come now Severus your popularity awaits."

"I don't think I could take being popular Webis," Severus answered straight face, "I fear the expectations would be too high. Perhaps I should decline to answer."

Webis laughed as he reported that the audience had let out a mighty groan.

"So what say you? Do you know?"

"I guess I shall just have to live with myself then," Severus said with a sigh, "Frog and Toad."

"Hogwarts… you've got yourself 30 new brooms."

* * *

><p>"I think my ears are still ringing from the shout that erupted when you answered the question right." Kingsley said with a smirk. "But it's nice to know you can do something nice for the kids."<p>

"It was purely a safety issue," Severus said at once, "The old school brooms are instant death just waiting to happen."

"Of course," Kingsley replied in a placating tone.

"Forget that, how'd you know the answer?"

Severus explained about how he'd seen the play with Minerva and she could vouch for him.

"So you say you speak French, hun?" And Sharif immediately let out a stream of words in French. Severus immediately replied back. They went back and forth like that until Kingsley interrupted them- also in French.

"Bloody hell." Sharif said after the Minister spoke.

"I don't parley the language as well as you two, but I know enough to get around. I suppose you accept his answer then?"

"I do, I guess it's on to Question 7 then?"

A/N- Okay, so I hope my tiny bit of french was correct. Severus was supposed to be saying 'wait a minute' or something similar to Minerva. aND I know there's no bonus questions in Millioanire, but I thought the kids should've been able to get something out of the deal- so they won some cash and brooms. And I have no proof that Benjamin was Franklin was the son of two squibs. I just looked up some info about him and took what I could use to work it in as advantage in my story. His parents really were born in England and moved away and I just thought- well there's a way to make this work.

And I needed it to work because I my favortie question in Slumdog Mi8llionaire was the Benjamin Franklin one so I wanted to keep it. So in SM it was also the 5th question- "On an American One Hundred Dollar Bill, there is a portrait of which American statesman?" of which the answer was of course Benjamin Franklin.

Question 6 was based off of Question 1 in SM which was- "Who is the star in the 1973 hit film Zanjeer?" to which the answer was Amitabh Bachchan. Malecrit is an actual Harry Potter Playwright. And his plays were notoriously bad- according to Quidditch Through the Ages at least which is where I got the idea to use it. Feel free to check the Lexicon if you wish to know more. Thanks again for reading. :)


	6. An Interlude and Question 7

A/N- Thanks a bunch once again to all Reviwer's and Alerter's alike. Shout out to the anonymous reviewer ( ) for her/his reviews as well since I can't reply back to you.

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, Slumdog Millionaire, Who Wants to be a Millionaire, or Regis Philbin. Wouldn't it be nice if could buy one of these just to save you the trouble of reading this all the time?

**Question 7 and Interlude**

**GAME TIME INTERMISSION**

The show people decided now would be a good time for a quick 15 minute Break and so Severus was allowed to talk to his colleagues, stretch or do whatever he pleased just as long as he was back in 15 minutes. So it was just after Rolanda had grudgingly offered her 'thanks' for winning the school new brooms that Minerva finally approached him.

"Did Rolanda thank you?" she asked a smirk playing on her lips.

"I take it I have you to thank for that pitiful attempt at her gratitude?" Severus asked.

"I was hoping she would be more good natured about it, but from my position it looked as if it were causing her mortal agony."

"It probably didn't help that I was smirking the entire time,"

Severus couldn't miss Minerva's smile, "Must you two always bate each other?"

"It's the little things that make my life passable Minerva."

"Well I know one thing that isn't anything little, 25,000 Galleons- or 12,500 for you I should say."

"Indeed. I must say I shall be able to take quite a lovely vacation with that."

"And where would you go?"

"It occurred to me that I haven't been to Paris in a quite a bit. The last time I went I had to speak at a conference."

"Did you now?" Minerva said smiling.

"Yes. Very tedious thing-"

"I'm sure. Never mind you invented a new potion _and_ proved a famous 'known' Muggle to be related to squibs."

"Like I said, quite tedious." Severus said with a smirk, "But afterward I remember seeing a decent play and having a lovely meal with a friend."

Severus wasn't sure, but he thought he'd just made Minerva McGonagall blush. A thought that slightly lightened his mood.

"You're too kind Severus." Minerva said simply enough, "But I want to talk to you about what you said earlier."

"About what?"

"About lifelines. You sound as if, you don't intend to use any."

"And if I said I didn't?"

"Do you really believe yourself so smart that none of these remaining questions won't be outside of your realm of understanding?"

Severus didn't answer and he watched Minerva begin to look frustrated.

"First you didn't intend to participate- and then you agreed too. And then you didn't intend to answer any questions- and now you're at question 7. I suppose I should expect that since you don't intend to use any lifelines, you shall _of course_ need one on the next question."

"Minerva,"

"Don't let pride keep talking for you Severus. Remember your lifelines. Trust the students. Trust your friends. And most importantly trust yourself to do the right thing."

"And you believe trusting a group of dunderheads- save for Granger perhaps; is the right choice? I think not,"

"I don't know if anyone has ever told you this Severus- and meant it in a bad way; but you think too much." Minerva said seriously, "Live for the moment Severus… and I think you'll find life will treat you better this time round."

And before he could think to say anything else, Minerva swept back to her seat, and he was escorted back to his seat of solitude.

* * *

><p>"I think you mean question 8." Severus said to Sharif.<p>

"I'm pretty sure the last question was 6." Sharif said counting them off with his fingers.

"I know that you twit. I was referring to the fact that since I used a Lifeline on question 7 that it would be unnecessary to review this."

"Excellent-" Kingsley started.

"Not so fast their Minister. No lifeline guarantee's a right answer. It's still a choice."

Severus was highly annoyed.

"For the sake of thoroughness Severus just placate the man?" Kingsley asked.

"Fine…"

* * *

><p><strong>GAME TIME<strong>

**If you were to take what the Muggles call the Underground to get to Diagon Alley, what is the name of the stop that would leave you the closest to it?**

**A- Leicester Square**

**B-Charing Cross**

**C- Picadilly Circus**

**D- Paddington**

Severus wracked his diverse memory for any inkling of the Muggle Underground. He remembered taking it a few times as a child but not in recent memory. And he was quite doubtful that there weren't more stops added to the line since then.

It also didn't help that he was sure at least 3 of the choices were all within a 5 mile radius of each other. Suddenly Severus felt as if someone were burning a hole in his head. And while he couldn't see the audience around him, he had no doubt if he were to turn around Minerva's smirk would suddenly be illuminated eradicating all the darkness surrounding the audience.

"Nothing yet Severus Snape?" Webis asked.

"No… unfortunately my knowledge of the Muggle Underground is pre 1980's at best."

"Oh dear Severus Snape, that probably won't do you much good. Dare it I ask, but will you be using your first lifeline?"

Again, even though the audience was darkened out and the sound was muted, Severus was sure he heard Minerva's snort.

"Yes." He hissed in annoyance.

"Don't be so glum chum," Webis said with a laugh, "Lifelines are a part of the game. Now, which one did you want to use?"

Severus already knew the answer. He wouldn't waste his Patronus or 50/50 on this question. Plus, amazingly of the 25 known students picked for this lifeline a little more than half are either halfbloods, muggleborn's or are sufficiently aware of the Muggle world.

"Poll the Audience."

And he was surprised to see that they lit the set of seats in which the chosen students were sitting. They were sitting from youngest to oldest- they took five students from 4th year on. Most of the 4th and 5th years he didn't know much more about them then name, age and blood status- not that the latter mattered to him normally, this was just an occasion where he was in need of non-purebloods. Each Head of house chose one student from their own house from each grade. And then they agreed upon one more student together from any house for each grade- making it five students per grade.

He was surprised to see all of the students looked generally happy. Whether it was to help him or just because they wouldn't be bored for the next few minutes Severus wasn't sure (neither did he care) he just hoped they knew the answer.

As Severus eyes slid across each section on some of the faces he could see almost pure certainty, on others confusion. He wished they would show who voted for what- but alas he would have to hope the majority answer was indeed those who knew right.

When his eyes landed on the 7th year group he saw Miss Lovegood smile dreamily at him and like most occasions had no idea if she were paying attention or seeing some inane invisible creature. He calmed a little when he saw Miss Weasley next to her slightly nod her head at him.

The 8th year group –for those 7th years who didn't finish their last year; looked the surest of the bunch. Anthony Goldstein from Ravenclaw was a Muggleborn. Ernie MacMillian of Huflepuff was still taking Muggle Studies. He knew Blaise Zabini was as well rounded as any student of his house could hope to be having had a plethora of wizards enter in and out of his life. Of course Potter had practically grown up as a Muggle, so he would know. And in luck, Granger had been the one extra student they all had agreed upon- the walking know it all would of course know about this.

"Alright then audience, you heard the question, if you were to take what the Muggles call the Underground to get to Diagon Alley, what is the name of the stop that would leave you the closest to it: A- Leicester Square, B-Charing Cross, C- Picadilly Circus, D- Tottenham Court Road?"

Severus watched as all the students pointed their answers up at a board unseen to him where there answers would tally up and appear for everyone else to see in a moment.

"Let's see what we have Severus Snape: Choice A has a whopping 20% of answers. B has 60% of the answers. Choice C 16% of the answers. And Choice D has 4% of the answers." Webis read off simply.

Severus was relieved at the percentages. Now the only question would be could he trust their choices?

"Easy breezy eh, Severus Snape? The student body audience has yet to get an answer wrong, do you have faith in them too? Will you believe in them?"

When Webis put it like that, Severus wanted to hex the man. He obviously didn't know Severus, trying to get him to believe in the 'good' of children was usually a sure way to turn him in the opposite direction and piss him off. But Severus had to remember Webis didn't know him and he was always this annoying.

"I shall endeavor to trust the students- for once; my answer is B."

"Before I read the answer, may I ask what you'll do to the students if the answer is wrong?"

"I think it would be better for all if I didn't answer that, we've just had dinner."

Webis laughed again. "Alright then Severus Snape, I'll save everyone the trouble, B is the right answer."

He watched as the students in the Audience Booth shouted and jumped at having got another question right. He was quite sure he even saw Potter nod at him with a smirk. And he decided he probably owed a nod to the whole section at the very least and so he nodded towards them. Most of them nodded back or stuck their thumbs up or did some other form of acknowledgement.

He also found himself looking towards the Professor's booth. He immediately sought and found Minerva's eyes. She'd been in the middle of talking with Filius but her eyes had already been trained on him. He wanted to cut her a look- in jest; but found that when she smiled once she had his attention he no longer had any inkling to sneer even in jest. And so he smirked at her with a nod. She nodded in return and then turned to indulge Filius once more.

* * *

><p>"So you're saying the only reason you chose to believe them was because the Headmistress told you, you should?"<p>

"I implied the only reason I used the lifeline in the first place was because of Minerva. My reason for accepting the students choice was because the odds were in my favor. At least half of the students through various combinations of blood status, school classes and life experience are the majority of the panel. It was in my best interest to trust them once I chose the route."

"Blood status, eh?" Sharif said trying to remind them that not too long ago they'd chided him about the exact same thing.

"Of course Blood Status," Kingsley interrupted, "how many purebloods would you bet knowing the answer to that question? Not many I bet."

Sharif was quiet for a moment before admitting, "yeah, I guess you got a point there."

"Indeed" Severus said tiring of this whole thing, "So, question 8 then?"

* * *

><p>AN- I know its a Short Chapter- especially when I believe every chapter should be at least 2,00 words. But without a Flashback it wasn't really as lengthy. I would like to tell you that the Flashback will be back in next chapter but then you would be able ti imlpy that Severus won't be using a lifeline next question, and I can't have you knowing that, now can I?

This chapter is based off Slumdog Millionaire's Question 7 which was "The Cambridge Circus is in which UK city?" to which the answer is London. I don't know what made me think of the London Underground as a good substitute question other than when I was exploring the Lexicon and they have this big map that shows Diagon Alley and it's right next to Charing Cross. The places Picadilly Circus and Leicester Square are all real stops and are all very close to Charing Cross stop as well. Paddington is also a real stop- which is also thought to be the closest station to 4 Privet Drive that would get them to Charing Cross. Thanks for Reading. :D


	7. Question 8

A/N- Hello once again, I've decided to update a bit earlier since the last chapter was so short. Thanks once again to my faithful reviewers and alerter's. So there are 2 Flashbacks in this chapter only the first one has to do with the Question though. The second is just a random one... * Smirks *

Disclaimer- I don't own anything recognizable.

**Question 8**

**GAME TIME**

**She was born on the island Aeaea, and her Transfigurations are legendary which Goddess are we talking about?**

**A- Morgana**

**B- Athena**

**C- Cliodna**

**D- Circe**

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

_Severus watched as Minerva strode into the infirmary with a purpose towards his direction. He was very grateful that Poppy had pronounced his vocal chords 'very much fixable, but will need rest', because Minerva looked as if she planned a long talking to._

_Severus had already heard from Poppy what Potter had said about him during his little showdown with the Dark Lord- he'd almost asked Poppy to kill him anyways after that. Especially when the Trio bulldozed their way into his room looking shocked and remorseful at having left him for dead- which he had been; only to find that he was alive._

_Poppy quickly explained to them that Fawkes had apparently swooped in and cried for Severus. And once it became apparent to the bird that he had indeed saved Severus he dropped him into the infirmary- frightening everyone in the ward at that._

_Severus had pretended to be asleep the whole time the Trio visited._

_He knew he couldn't play the sleep card with Minerva as she'd made sure to tell Poppy to summon her when he was fully awake and lucid. So there he lay in bed with a bandaged neck (not that there was a mark after Fawkes's tears) watching his former colleague stare at him with the sternest thin lipped expression he'd seen from the woman in quite some time._

_He was almost concerned._

_But no sooner had Poppy left them alone in the room did Minerva's expression change. She blinked several times with a more than a few tears falling from her rapidly watering eyes. Her skin began to turn red in blotches. And the stern thin lipped expression wavered and was trembling as she spoke two simple words-_

"_Oh Severus…"_

_Severus had already had it set in his mind that he would have to keep his expression stony for the tirade she would no doubt set upon him. But he hadn't built up any walls for this- for tears and sadness from Minerva McGonagall._

_He found he had to look away for a moment._

"_Don't look away from me Severus Snape." And though it wasn't strong, her voice managed to portray a bit of steadiness._

_Severus clung to that and managed to face her- yelling he could take, sniffles he could not._

"_If anyone is to be shame faced, it is me."_

_Severus shook his head and cut her a look. He didn't want to be pitied. Did Potter's story tell them nothing about him? That pity is that last thing he would ever want in this world?_

"_Don't look at me like that." Minerva admonished, her voice getting stronger, "I think it's bloody well safe to say it pretty safe for you to get over your snarky attitude Severus. You don't have to push me, or Filius, or Harry, or anyone around any longer for matters of safety, Voldemort is dead, and so with him I would hope died that part of you."_

_Severus snorted._

"_You may think that you are really that way- and maybe I'm wrong, maybe you've played your part so long that you really have become such a man of hatred." Minerva said softly, "but I don't think you are that way. You have thoughts and feelings the same as anyone else. And you always have. And it was wrong for everyone to believe otherwise."_

_Severus knew he could talk, that he could whisper if he kept his words short._

"_It had to be done." He whispered._

"_At what price? Was it worth more than half your life?"_

"_A half life for that of the world." He said simply._

"_Circe," Minerva said with an agravated sigh, "Severus, after hearing Harry's story and getting the assurance that Voldemort was truly dead, I went to find Albus's portrait."_

_Severus waited for her to finish expecting her to say that she 'hated the plan but she understood'._

"_It may have been the first time in my life that I was ashamed to say I knew Albus."_

_Severus looked at her with a quirked eyebrow._

"_Everyone made sacrifices for this war. None more than you, Harry and Albus. But of those 3 names only one had a say so in his own choices while stringing along the other two and that man is dead."_

"_Then someone could say those are good odds."_

"_Or someone could call it like it is and call Albus a manipulating old coot."_

_All of Severus years of training to keep a straight face went out the window as he looked at Minerva in wonderment._

"_Don't look so surprised, it's not as if you've ever really known me to hold my tongue- these last few months not withstanding of course."_

_Severus conceded that and nodded his head in agreement._

"_But I knew Albus. Maybe not in the same way you knew him, but I knew him." Minerva said sternly, "And he was never afraid to take advantage of a situation- like he did with you."_

"_You think I don't know that?"_

"_Do you really Severus?" Minerva asked, "You act as if all this is okay because it turned out right in the end. A bunch of wrongs don't make things right."_

"_Circumstances would suggest otherwise."_

"_Circe" Minerva repeated once again with a sigh, "Let's try this another way."_

_Severus merely cocked an eyebrow at her._

"_Do you know what one of Albus's favorite ways to gain favor was? Do you?"_

"_Lemon drops?" Severus answered with a sneer. He thought he might've seen Minerva's lip quirk a little but she held steady._

"_No, by using the house card."_

_Severus eyebrow still remained unmoved from its cocked position._

"_Oh yes, I'm sure he's said it to you before." Minerva said looking determined before clearing her throat, "Sometimes, my dear boy/dear girl/ dear friend/etc… Albus always used some sort of term of endearment."_

_Severus privately thought she sounded very much like him._

"_Yes, Sometimes my dear boy, I think we sort too soon. You would've made an extraordinary/excellent/ wonderful Gryffindor."_

_Severus quickly remembered when Dumbledore had said that to him. The Slytherin in him had been terribly offended, but still a small part of him had felt… pleased at the comment._

"_Ah, that's the look of someone who's heard the lines." Minerva said with a smirk that was way too self-satisfied for Severus, "If I had a Galleon for all the times I heard that man tell people they would've been 'lovely in his house' to get what he wanted, I would be as wealthy as Lucius. And every time he did it I would think it's the most un-Gryffindor like thing one could do."_

_Severus didn't know how he felt about it. What the old man did to accomplish his needs he'd always thought was due to sheer brainpower. But perhaps-_

"_In fact I turned the tables once- it may even be why I was never included on the plans, Merlin knows it wouldn't have killed anyone any faster for at least one person to know about your position besides himself; but I told him once that maybe he was right, maybe we do sort too soon." Minerva said, beginning to smirk._

_Severus wondered what what was funny and waited for her to continue- which she did._

"_I rather quite think that you would have made a grand Slytherin Albus. Is there nothing more cunning in the world than what you're trying to accomplish?" Minerva finished._

_Severus could imagine Albus's face. He would look calm from afar, but up close you would see the real anger and resentment at such a statement- no matter how true it may have been now that Severus really thought about it._

"_What did he say?" Severus heard himself sk before he could stop the words._

"_He asked me to leave of course," Minerva said with a snort of laughter, "Of course he was in my rooms at the time, so he promptly showed himself out. Not without trying to 'guilt look' me into being upset. But it was the truth then, and it's the truth now. Albus was as ambitious and cunning than any other man. And Merlin forgive me, but I'm glad this war is over so he has no reason to interfere in matters of someone else's life again."_

_Severus didn't reply._

"_All I'm saying Severus is, Albus's plans may have worked out, but do not act as if they were the only plans that could've worked out. There are many ways to get an answer to the problem and for all we know this was the worst of them."_

"_I can only speak for what I know."_

"_Circe, why must men be so pigheaded." Minerva said looking up at the ceiling while shaking her head and letting out another tired sigh._

"_Who is Circe?" he asked in his regular tone of voice- surprising himself. Of course he'd always been a quick healer._

_Minerva seemed surprise by his actual voice, but nonetheless answered. "She is the Goddess of Magic in Greek Mythology. I always hated that Merlin should be the only person called upon by wizards when you're emotions get the best of you."_

"_Why her name of all names?" He whispered this time._

"_I always liked her story…"_

_And he had listened as she told of Circe's tale and being born on Aeaea and what she had to go through._

"_Of course, I don't usually say her name as often as I have been recently. I often followed her name by some rather unladylike words._

"_Spare me Minerva," Severus said daring her to elaborate._

"_Circe's bloody tit', or 'for the love of Circe's arse'" Minerva said while her lips began to smirk, "My mother would get so furious."_

_Severus couldn't stop his smirk._

"_Don't laugh it's uncouth."_

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

><p>"Oi, sorry to interrupt these trips down memory lane, but I think we got the point of it. Don't know why I even bothered to ask- you've mentioned the Headmistress a few times already; no doubt you would've learned about a Transfiguration question from her."<p>

Severus wanted to argue that he had not mentioned Minerva that often, but realized he had mentioned her at least as much as Lily. And the thought unsettled him as he recalled all the thoughts he'd recalled about Minerva as the night had progressed.

"So 9 then?" Severus asked quickly.

It was a ridiculous thought to compare Minerva to Lily. But something about it almost seemed to make sense to him now in a way that it never had before. And he was sure he needed to find out why. He tried to tell himself it was only because they were finally friends on equal footing. Something he'd always felt would never happen:

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Severus hated staff meetings._

_Correction- he hated _these _staff meetings. Not the regular ones with everybody. Those were still a nuisance of course, but in those he didn't have to participate as much, and he could mix himself in with the other staff._

_But these staff meetings- the ones just for the Heads of Houses and the Headmaster were the worst. The five of them sitting together in close proximity discussing their students wasn't what he considered a good time. Severus thinks he wouldn't mind them so much if they were as straightforward as the regular professor meetings, but they never were._

_There was food (sometimes), there were drinks (all the time), and gossip and laughter, and to Severus it was like being stabbed with a rusty nail for an hour. He was always the last to enter and always the first to leave. And sometimes Albus didn't even show up, he was quite sure if it were anything really serious it would've been brought to his attention already._

_They were half way through one such meeting where once again Pomona and Filius had tried to get Severus to lighten up a bit by spiking his usual plain black coffee with a substantial amount of Firewhiskey- Filius had charmed the cup to hide the aroma of any liquor._

_Severus didn't take his usual first generous sip of coffee until the meeting was half way through- he immediately spat the coffee out with shock and wonderment as the other three laughed. Realizing that they must've been behind it he'd only sneered and stood up to leave._

"_Come now Severus, it was just a joke." Pomona said with watery eyes._

"_Don't take it too personal, these two always gang up on me. Just consider it a welcome." Filius said good naturedly._

_The word _welcome_ from Filius had only served to fill Severus with more anger and he stormed out. He had barely made it around the corner when he heard Minerva's voice yelling his name. He stopped because he knew the woman would only get louder and more stubborn if he didn't._

"_Severus, it wasn't meant to annoy you."_

"_And yet, here I am annoyed." Severus answered back._

"_That's your pride talking, deep down you can't really be that upset."_

"_Can't I?" Severus spat, "But why should I be surprised? No one ever thinks a prank on me is ever that big a deal, do they?"_

_He saw Minerva's eyes sharpen for a moment but then a bit of shame seemed to infuse themselves on her features. He waited for her to put up the same bullshit excuse they used back then- the one Albus still uses even to this day._

"_I suppose you make a fair point there, Severus." Minerva said sounding sincere, "Not suppose actually, you _do_ make a fair point. I know this doesn't excuse anything, but I never did know the whole story."_

_Severus looked at her in shock._

"_Albus only said that you had followed after them after some sort of dare," _

_Severus noted that she didn't say their names._

"_And that you probably would've gotten really injured had… had you not been saved by him. It wasn't until much later that I learned the truth."_

"_How much later?"_

_Severus hadn't meant to say it. It didn't matter. It wouldn't change anything…_

"_Actually not until the beginning of this school year when Remus joined the staff."_

"_So the wolf told you?" Severus practically spat._

"_No. You told me."_

_Severus quirked an eyebrow._

"_Not directly of course." Minerva said quickly, "I was Floo calling Albus from my Chambers about something and before I could speak I heard your voice yelling. I looked to see you looking upset. I was set to try again later until Albus said 'you must let it go.'" _

"_And of course your curiosity was piqued?"_

"_Not at that, no. But when you replied amongst the lines of 'when you have a wolf breathing down on your neck Albus, you tell me if you can just let it go'. I became very much interested in the conversation."_

"_There wasn't much to hear after that if I remember correctly." Severus said remembering the argument he'd gotten into with Albus about Remus Lupin being allowed to teach at Hogwarts._

"_No… but I surely asked Albus about it. And when he admitted the truth- the real truth: well I'm sure he still has the mark where I hexed him at. Dead or not."_

_Severus couldn't hide his smirk._

"_I meant to mention it sooner, in fact once I told Pomona and Filius they too wanted to say something as well, but Albus was sure you wouldn't appreciate it. And since the three of us could hardly know otherwise, we didn't bring it up. But I am rather sorry about how it all played out. Had I known-"_

"_Potter and Black would've remained. Albus was the Headmaster after all." Severus interrupted._

"_Perhaps," Minerva conceded with a nod, "But they would've been a James Potter and Sirius Black with all the strikes against them. No Quidditch, No Hogsmeade, No Clubs, No _Anything_. Had they even breathed wrong around me, and they would've been gone. And Merlin forgive them if they would've even blinked at you wrong. It might not have been James's idea, but he helped make it happen."_

_Severus was actually shocked by her words. Not that they were coming out of her mouth, but because a part of him actually believed her. He decided to ignore it and keep up his angry facade._

"_Nevertheless, the pranks continue."_

"_Severus, must you be so over dramatic? I've seen you drain a few fair glasses of Firewhiskey in my day. You were not hurt or seriously injured. You're just looking for an excuse to get out of the meeting."_

_Severus mentally cringed. He hated when she knew his ulterior motives. Usually at this point it was best to keep it honest._

"_I detest these meetings. They're nothing more than an excuse to drink and gossip about the students."_

"_Well when you put it that way, everything will sound negative." Minerva answered with a smirk._

_Severus sneered at her and began to walk away._

"_Oh come now Severus, you know if you relaxed a bit, you might not find the meetings so bad."_

"_I highly doubt it. The three of you are like a group unto yourselves, I do not fit in nor feel completely welcomed." He said remembering Filius's use of the word._

"_Is that what you think?" Minerva asked looking caught off guard._

_Severus hadn't even fully realized it himself till just then, but now that the words were out, he knew they were true._

"_Severus I didn't realize we made you feel that way. Sure the three of us get carried away sometimes-"_

_Severus snorted. "It's not just there, you know? It's everywhere. You three are like the three Musketeers- you get everyone's attention everywhere you go. And I, with my well known and well-earned unpopularity shall never fit in."_

_Minerva looked dumbstruck, and Severus thought now would be a good time to leave. But before he made it two steps Minerva spoke to him-_

"_Four."_

"_For what?" He said stopping but not turning around._

"_There was a fourth Musketeer. Sure there were three in the beginning, but there was a fourth who joined later- sort of like you. And he was just as important and just as loved."_

"_And yet the title remains the same."_

"_He didn't care about titles. He cared only about the truth. He-"_

"_Save me the details Minerva." Severus said briskly, "I won't return to this week's meeting, but I'll be there for next weeks."_

_And he'd left back to his rooms._

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>Oh yes. Those days of feeling like he didn't belong with the rest of them were long over. And so there was no reason why it should bother him that he thought of Minerva as much Lily. He was just getting caught up in the moment... what else could it be? As soon as the show was over he would return back to his regular frame of mind where Lily was his friend and Minerva was his boss.<p>

He was sure of it.

"Right then, Question 9." He repeated.

A/N- Yes, quite a random flashback. Anyhoo, this question was completely made up. It's the second of my own three choices of questions. I chose it because I love stories where Severus's says 'Circe' instead of 'Merlin'. And since Circe just happened to be well known for her Transfiguration's it fit in quite nicely with my plot line. Morgana and Cloidna are listed on the Lexicon if you want to know about them from a HP standpoint. And Atehena is the Goddess of Wisdom.

And I will still update this weekend so don't think this cancels that one out. Leave a Review, were coming down to the end- only the hard questions left. Lata Days :)


	8. Question 9 & Question 10

A/N- I've officially finished the writing the story! All of the last 3 chapters are pretty long at that- 14, 11 and 19 pages. I may have to split the 19 page chapter. All in all I wrote all that so you'll know that barring any technical difficulties this story will be finished this week.

And as always I want to thank all who continue to Read, Review and Alert. Special shout out's to the anonymous ( ), Shikatema and Calicogoat!

Disclaimer- I don't own anything you recognize from real life!

**Questions 9 & 10**

**GAME TIME**

"Witches and Wizards of all ages you could be in the middle of witnessing 'Millionaire' history. Severus Snape has just answered his 8th question- making Hogwarts 50,000 Galleons richer as well as his own bank account."

The lights and sounds were still up so Severus could see and hear everyone on the Great Hall clapping and cheering for him. And he couldn't help but let a small smirk grace his features.

"Don't be so modest Severus Snape, you can do more than smirk. 50,000 Galleons is nothing to belittle."

"I would never dare to belittle it, but I've never been one to get overly happy about anything."

"Not even 250,000 Galleons? Because that's what Question 9 is worth? And now we're at the top of the brackets. The toughest questions. Do you think you're ready?"

"As ready as one can ever be."

"Fair enough."

Severus watched Webis nod and once again all sound and sight disappeared leaving only him and Webis in the spotlight.

"For 250,000 Galleons, here's question 9:"

**Who invented the first wand?**

**A- William Ollivander**

**B- Ivan Gregorovitch**

**C- Olive Anders**

**D- Benson Florence**

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

"_Severussss…"_

_Severus quickly presented himself in front of the Dark Lord bowing at his feet in perfect form._

"_Yes my Lord?" He asked dutifully. "You require something of me?"_

"_Yes Severus, I do." The Dark Lord answered in a bored tone, "As you are well aware Ollivander has gone missing."_

_Severus knew it wasn't a question so he didn't move or speak._

"_He is here in Lucius's Manor. Down below in one of the Dungeon's."_

_Severus still didn't move._

"_His presence here is of vital importance to me." The Dark Lord said a bit more seriously, "And at the moment his health is not the best- he tried to refuse me you see,"_

_The Dark Lord let out a chortle of laughter- clearly amused at the thought. A few of the other followers let out small cautious chuckles as well. But as the Dark Lord started to speak again all laughing ceased._

"_Yessss," The Dark Lord hissed, "it wouldn't be a stretch to say that if he doesn't receive some sort of care he'll be of no use to me. See to it that he is in no danger of dying… yet. He need not be well Severus," The Dark Lord warned, "Just well enough."_

"_Of course my Lord. It shall be as you say." Severus answered still not moving from his kneeling position._

"_Good. You may rise to tend to him. I expect a report when you're done."_

"_Then you will have one my Lord." Severus answered._

_The Dark Lord turned his attention from Severus and he knew that was his dismissal. He carefully made his way to depths of Lucius's house. There were only a couple of rooms that were of the Dungeon type left- Lucius long got rid of the rest of them once Draco started walking._

_The first room was empty, but the second room was the one. He quickly flicked his wand- immediately lighting the torches on the wall. He saw Mr. Ollivander's body sprawled out on the floor- and for a moment he was sure he had been too late._

_But the light must have awoken him because a moan permeated the air from the sprawled about figure. Severus walked quickly to the old man and sat him up._

"_Where does it hurt most?" He asked._

_He'd found it was always easier to ask rather than guess from looking at them._

"_Severus Snape… Willow, 11 ¾ inches, dragon heartstring…very thin, good for quick spells…"_

_Severus tried not to get annoyed. He hated that this man seemed to think a proper greeting to people is telling them about their wands- or in this case his first wand._

"_Yes, correct. Where does it hurt?" Severus asked impatiently._

"_Ash, 13 ¼ inches, dragon heartstring- same dragon as the first; much more durable still good for quick spells"_

"_And now that we're up to date on my wands, where does it hurt Ollivander?"_

"_Names not even Ollivander…. Nope last one died back during the plague."_

"_So it's a brain injury then." Severus muttered as he thought of which spells to cast and which potions to use._

"_Brains fine. Memory is good. I'm just passing on a secret in case I don't survive this."_

_Severus was skeptical about his words._

"_Don't look so befuddled Severus Snape- it doesn't suit you." Ollivander- or whoever this was if he was telling the truth said simply, "now where was I? Oh yes, the last Ollivander- well the last male Ollivander died during the Plague. Of course everyone had been shut in so long no one quite remembered all the old man's features when my relative took over."_

"_Your relative?" Severus couldn't help but question._

"_Yes, he'd probably be my 10 times Great Grandfather or something like that. You see he came over to the shop tp help watch over things with the only child left of Ollivander who'd so far survived the plague- a witch. Together they watched over the shop and stayed Plague free. And while he was much older than the daughter- well we all know time alone makes people do crazy things together."_

_Severus quirked an eyebrow but otherwise said nothing- waiting for him to continue._

"_So when the Plague was finally over no one gave it much thought when 'Ollivander' told them of his new 'Grandson' whose father had died during the Plague- they just wanted new wands. Deciding it was best to keep up the pretense they never told anyone the truth. Well except those in the family."_

_Severus wasn't sure how he felt about knowing this. Was this what the Dark Lord needed the man for?_

"_Do you know much about wands, Severus Snape?"_

"_No… I've never been interested in any but my own."_

"_Curious things wands. Do you know who invented the first wand?"_

"_I have also never given that any thought either."_

_But now that he had mentioned it…_

"_It was Olive Ander."_

"_Well the sign says-"_

"_Not Ollivander's. Olive Ander. A witch."_

_Severus was beginning to think this man really had been brain damaged._

"_You don't believe me then? Listen Severus Snape and imagine it," the man said, "for centuries magical people had to use sheer brain and will power to control their magic. The better you controlled it, the higher you're standing- crude and cruel times back then; not many thinkers back in BC. No Wizard would dare think of a wand in that time- it would've been considered a weakness."_

_Severus could see that being very true._

"_And while there were some witches and wizards who could hold their own- there were some who could never seem to channel it properly. And so one day a witch named Olive Ander picks up a stick, grabs up some stray Unicorn hair she finds hanging off some bushes and whittles down the stick to a good size for her small frame. She proceeds to wrap the unicorn hair around the stick- more for design than anything at first; and uses the stick to attempt some magic."_

_Severus admits to himself he's interested and waits for Ollivander to finish._

"_At first she feels as if maybe it's helping but she can't be sure. It isn't until she starts to do things with the stick that not any wizard can do that people start to pay attention. She would find that the string was necessary- because none of the men wanted the 'dainty' string." Ollivander said with a small smile, _

"_The wands didn't last long- not with the string on the outside. So for a while wands were something you used in moderation. Until little Olive figured out a way to get the string inside- after that it's pretty much history." The man said, "People would say I'm going down to Olive Ander's to get a wand- Olive was a popular name back then, you had to say both names to know which Olive. And eventually the names-"_

"_Joined together. I see." Severus finished for him. "Is this the information the Dark Lord requires of you?"_

_At that Ollivander shut up._

"_He requires information of a different sort." Ollivander said sounding less jovial, "I do believe my ribs will no longer take much more of my pride Severus Snape."_

_Severus remembered that he was indeed down there to help Ollivander and set about helping Ollivander._

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

><p><strong>GAME TIME<strong>

"My answer is C- Olive Ander"

"Are you sure Severus Snape? To be honest I've never given the question a thought before in my life until then. I mean who thinks about the first wand?" Webis asked.

Severus wasn't sure if this was just Webis being Webis but his tone rubbed Severus the wrong way.

"I'm quite sure."

"Are you really then?"

"I've never been one to repeat myself."

"Well, well, then, let's see if he's right." Webis said still sounding like himself but giving Severus a shifty look, "Severus says the inventor of the first wand is C Olive Ander, is he correct?"

Severus once again gets annoyed at the dramatic pause, but lets it go as Webis makes his announcement.

"You were right"

Severus merely smirks as everyone else claps- privately deciding he should go buy himself a few back up wands from Ollivander's to thank the man.

* * *

><p>"So you're saying that old man Ollivander, isn't really Ollivander at all?" Sharif asked.<p>

Severus was sure Kingsley would understand the story, but he had hoped that perhaps Sharif would take his answer in stride as he had done for some of the others. Ollivander's story had never been something he told anyone until now- just in case it had been just some silly old ramblings,

"What I said was merely a retelling of Ollivander's story. You must also recall the man had been fairly tortured before I arrived to him, the story may have been made up."

"But you believed him, didn't you? You answered the question without much thought at all."

"The only thing I believed was that a man who'd dealt in wands longer than any of us has been alive might know the answer of the first wand- whether or not the same man is Ollivander or not did not concern me."

"But this is big news," Sharif remarked after a pause, "you must believe it, or you would've used a life line."

"No" Severus answered simply.

"No? What do you mean no?"

"Had I gotten the question wrong I would've still finished the game with 100,000 galleons. There wasn't really any money at stake. A lifeline would've been a waste. Had Olive's name appeared it only would've confirmed what I thought and it would've been the same choice. Had her name not appeared I wouldn't have known at all- thus leaving me with 100,000 galleons." Severus explained, "there was no risk."

"I don't know…"

"Put it this way, had questions 9 and 10 been reversed, both my lifeline's would've been necessary."

"How so?" Kingsley asked.

"I used a lifeline for 10. If this wand question had been 10th, then I would've had 250,000 on the line and not 100,00… then perhaps I would've used a lifeline for the question." Severus said.

Both men were quiet.

"I still think you believe it, and I believe it."

"Or is it quite possible, that you just believe in Severus?" Kingsley asked.

Severus watched as Sharif's face took on a look of momentary confusion before realizing what Kingsley meant. After that he looked a bit guilty but tried to cover it quickly.

"Don't go making something out of nothing there Minister," Sharif huffed, "there's still two more questions left.

"The let's get to them then. This has taken quite long. Half the night has passed."

Kingsley's comment caught Severus off guard- he was aware he'd been for a while, but half the night? He guessed all the reminiscing- however forced; had passed the time quicker than he thought.

"Alright then, Questions 10?"

**GAME TIME**

**What is the official home address of the Muggle Prime Minister?**

**A- 10 Rowling Street**

**B- 624 42nd Avenue**

**C- 10 Downing Street**

**D- 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue**

"No quick answer for this Severus Snape?"

Once again Severus thought he heard a bit of malice in Webis's voice, and quirked an eyebrow at him as he spoke.

"No… my knowledge of Muggle Politics is negligible- I know who the Muggle Prime Minister is, but where he resides had never occurred to me. I fear I knew it once but all these other places seem familiar as well."

"Do they now?" Webis asked with a smirk, "A lifeline then, perhaps? Lifeline's are your friends Severus."

Severus realized immediately that he hadn't said his last name, and was sure something was up.

"Well, tick some off the list. Are there not any you're sure aren't the answer?"

"B of course." He answered because even an idiot knew what that address was.

"And why's that?"

Severus was quite sure that Webis was serious. He quickly remembered that the man was no native of England- but if he recalled correctly they'd spent a week at the Ministry already. Webis should know that.

"Come now," Severus said testing his theory, "surely even our students know the answer."

"Uh, uh Severus," Webis said smirking, "you've already polled the audience."

"Of course" Severus agreed, "I merely meant that B is so easy to cross off because of its general significance to all."

"And yet you've not said what that is…"

And now Severus was sure something was up, but what, evaded him.

"It's Ministry of Magic's building." He answered.

Being as they were encased in their protective shield he was sure he was the only one to see the annoyed expression pass over Webis's face.

"Quite right, of course," Webis's voice responded simply enough, "any other ones you can think to mark off?"

Severus was sure D was a film of some sort- but he wasn't sure if it had been based on a real place having never saw it. He just remembered passing it in video store window. In fact the more he thought about- the cover of the film has shown the American White House where their leader lived.

And he was about to voice his opinion when he realized if he did it would be all too easy to make his 50/50 lifeline left with only his remaining choices. And right now he wouldn't want to be left with only A and C as one of them was probably the choice.

His best bet would be too nominate D as a good choice, and hopefully then they would leave it with either A or C making his choice easier.

"I don't know about knocking anymore off, but D is rather staring to sound familiar." He said just as simply as he would say anything else.

Severus could feel Webis eye's watching him as he spoke, "Really, D you say? Is that a final answer?"

For most of the show Webis would ask more questions, his quick finality of the matter caused an alarm to finally sound in Severus head.

"No… I think I shall use a lifeline." Severus responded.

"Then you'll get a lifeline Severus Snape." Webis said his old smile returning, "Which one shall it be? 50/50 or Patronus a Friend?"

"50/50"

"No surprise there, is there folks?" Webis said, his radio persona taking over for a bit, "the world's best spy- he's beaten all the odds- so why not try and beat these too?"

Severus wondered if anyone else seemed to hear a hint of animosity in the way Webis phrased his words?

"Alright then producers, you heard Severus Snape, drop away two of the four answers.

Severus looked up at his floating question and watched as B quickly disappeared from the list of the answers. And he waited impatiently for the second letter to disappear- hoping that perhaps he had fooled someone into thinking he really believed D to be the answer.

"It looks like you're remaining answers are C 10 Downing Street and D 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue… looks like everything is falling in your favor Severus Snape. Your choice is right there."

Seeing 10 Downing Street as the more than likely correct answer must've knocked something into place in Severus's head. A solid memory of being out with his parents when he was young popped into his head…

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

"_Mum, what are all those people doing over there?" _

"_They're bleeding Tossers, that lot. Worse than your lot even." His father hissed before spitting on the ground in actual disgust._

_Young Severus looked at the group of people with a lot more interest then- there weren't too many people worse than his and his mother's lot; so he decided to take note._

"_Your father doesn't like anyone Severus, don't pay him much attention."_

_Severus had been shocked to hear his mother say something like that- talk like that would be worth a sure beating. But then he noticed his father had already gone off towards the group of people who were yelling towards the big house- yelling some words of his own. Words Severus wouldn't use if he wanted to keep his teeth from being broken as much as his nose._

"_Get a Bloody job you worthless piss buckets." His father yelled._

_Half the crowd turned and yells were shouted. He didn't get to see much more as his mum started to pull him away. He knew any questions about his father wouldn't be answered- and he really only hoped his father would get beat enough so that he wouldn't be able to come home and beat him._

"_You'll shut your mouth" Severus heard someone say._

"_Gonna have ta make me, you wanker."_

_Severus was sure he heard the sound of a fist being landed on someone._

"_Mum, what is that place?" Severus asked again._

"_It's the Muggle Prime Minister's house son. Some people aren't too happy with how he's running things so they come to his home and protest."_

"_That's his house?" Severus said quickly remembering the simple house._

"_Yes Severus, that's 10 Downing Place, where every Prime Minister resides while he's the Prime Minister."_

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

><p><strong>GAME TIME<strong>

Moments like that- his father stopping and going off for any number of things leaving his mother and him on their own happened often enough that that particular memory had managed to get mixed in with the others. But it was fresh now.

"Yes Webis my answer is there." Severus said smirking, "I choose C- 10 Dowling Place."

Severus smirked as Webis's face looked properly surprised at his answer.

"Changed your mind, have you?" Webis asked as he recovered.

"Yes. Seeing the answer before me suddenly sparked a memory."

"Did it now?"

"Quite" Severus answered not letting his expression change one bit.

"Let's see if you're right." Webis said.

Severus only smirked when he had been proclaimed right.

* * *

><p>"Set them up did you?"<p>

"Perhaps. They could've easily thought left me without D and left me without any clue."

"But what about your sudden memory?"

"You're under the illusion that my sudden memory was about the right answer."

He watched Sharif try and work that out.

"So it was about the wrong answer?" Sharif finally asked.

Severus once again didn't feel the need to elaborate on a certain part of his childhood past- and instead lied and told them of remembering seeing the movie in a store with the American white house on it.

"Good thing you did see it. That is the President's address."

"And so that left you with C… you're pretty lucky there Snape."

Severus snorted.

"Don't think you're lucky then?"

"Luck runs out- ask any number of the dead." Severus said seriously, "I am resourceful."

Kingsley let out a bark of laughter. "That's probably the most underrated thing you've ever said about yourself."

"It's probably the only thing I've said about myself."

Kingsley laughed again.

"Resourceful is one thing, but this is luck too." Sharif said, "It ain't to many people who've experienced the things you have- it's like these questions are uniquely set for you in a way they wouldn't for anybody else. How many of your colleague's answers did you honestly know the answer to?"

Severus had to admit not nearly as many as he did his own.

"Exactly." Sharif said taking Severus's silence as his answer. "I mean some people listen to the show and can answer maybe 7 of the questions from one set and then only 5 of the questions from another set. But those two sets together, well that person would be a millionaire, wouldn't they? It's a lot about luck."

"Once again I ask you then, do you believe in Severus's luck? Do you believe he hasn't been cheating?"

Severus looked at Sharif, and this time Sharif looked back at him.

"I don't."

"Don't what? Don't believe or don't know if you believe?"

"Don't believe you've been cheating." Sharif said with a sigh. "Most of the time I don't think anyone's been cheating. But they always swear there are signs and they can tell. So I… do what I do. Mostly I think the sign is 'winning a lot of money'. But what do I know?"

"You know enough to know what you've been doing is wrong."

"They're not always wrong you know. There are people I've roughed up who were cheating."

"Indeed?"

"Really?"

Sharif nodded.

"Then let us get to the final question and put the matter to rest."

"Question 11?"

–

A/N- Question 9 is based off Slumdog Millionaire's question 6 "Who invented the revolver?" to which the answer is Samuel Colt. I believe in a nice mix of Muggle questions but I felt that would've been a bit much so I changed it to who invented the first wand? The story you heard in the Flashback is completely made up by my imagination but I thought it would've been a nice twist about Ollivander. Feel free to tell me if you agree.

Question 10 was made up by me. This was also why I didn't keep the revolver question because I didn't want to do two straight Muggle questions in a row. And 10 Downing Street really is where the Prime Minister lives. And when I saw the picture of it, I thought it looked rather plain for such a high position. Once again 3 (maybe 4 if I split the last chapter) chapters left. And an Epilogue of some sort if you want. Please Review, Enjoy your Sunday's and Lata Days! :)


	9. Behind the Scenes & Question 11

A/N- Quick Update right? Once I finish a story I see no reason not to post daily- barring real life difficulties of course. So like I said- this is about 13 pages give or take a word. Probably the longest chapter this story will have- unless I keep the 20 page chapter as is. And this is an... interesting chapter, I guarantee. Thank You's and Kudos to my Reader's, Reviewer's and Alerter's.

Couldn't reply to some reviews but I'm glad people liked the Ollivander story and are generally enjoying the Flashbacks.

Fair warning- the format of this chapter is different. It switches POV's between Minerva and Severus and between Questioning time and pre questioning time. I'll try to make the switch as obvious as possible.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything recognizable.

**Behind the Scenes & Question 11**

"Alright Folks we're going to take another quick break only 5 minutes- we've got some technical magical things to see to. Your Severus Snape could be a Millionaire so we need to get the Great Hall set up- don't worry none of you need to move or anything. But Webis and Severus will be stepping out for a moment." One of the producer's said to the audience.

Minerva could hear her colleague's grumbling with the students- everyone seemed to be on edge to see if Severus would actually be able to win. But something about Webis was rubbing her the wrong way. And though she couldn't be sure because Severus wasn't facing her- the tone of his replies to Webis seemed a lot more defensive than his earlier comments.

"Filius, Pomona," she said whispering to her two colleagues on the sides of her, "Does Severus sound different to you when he talks to Webis?"

"How so?" Filius asked.

"Well for most of the show he's sounded practically-"

"Charismatic?" Pomona said with a smirk. "Charming?"

"Pomona!" Minerva said in pure shock.

"What?" Pomona said letting out a childlike giggle. "It's true though, isn't it? He's been funny- and not that dry Severus wit either- _actual_ funny. He's been quite likable."

"Not to sound as love struck as Pomona," Filius said giving Pomona a wink in jest, "but she's quite right. A most different side of Severus indeed."

"Don't tell me you've only _just_ noticed?" Pomona asked.

"Well I… that is to say…"

Minerva had to wonder what in fact she was trying to say? Of course she'd noticed it. Technically she'd just thought as much- that his answers _now_ were different than they had been earlier in the show. But had she realized that he had quite in fact been… Charismatic? Charming, did Pomona say? Quite likable….

Minerva shook her head and let out a frustrated sigh while she held up her hand to speak again.

"Yes, he has been a much unreserved Severus up there, but for these last few questions he's returned more to his old tone, would you agree?" Minerva said seriously, "And Webis may have a more than a bit to do with it, he seems to be less personable as well."

"Hmm…" Filius said looking towards the now empty circle where Severus and Webis had been two minutes ago.

"Yes… I might agree with you. But how long could that persona have lasted really? It's Severus after all." Pomona said with a shrug.

"Perhaps. Do you sense it's something else Minerva?" Filius asked.

"Yes, but it's so hard to tell as we aren't facing Severus. It's really just he and Webis in that circle, who knows what else they're blocking out?"

"Well he seemed well enough before Question 7." Pomona pointed out.

"Yes well at Question 7 he was only at 25,000 Galleons we're now more than 10 times that amount, aren't we?" Minerva stated.

"Then ask one of the Producers if you can see Severus. There are still a few minutes before he goes back on." Pomona said. "Look there goes one of them talking with Kingsley."

Minerva looked by the entrance to the Great Hall where indeed Kingsley was standing with one of the Producers.

"Yes, you're right,"

Minerva quickly made her way past her colleagues- Rolanda telling her to hurry up so she wouldn't miss whether or not Sev would fall flat at the finish line; and towards where Kingsley and the gentleman were standing.

As she approached she could tell that Kingsley seemed pissed- about what, she couldn't imagine. But she caught the producer just as he was trying to step away from Kingsley.

"Yes Hello, you sir…" she said getting his attention.

"Oh… Headmistress McGonagall, how can I help you?" he said still walking away from Kingsley.

"Yes, well maybe it's just a silly old woman's intuition but I just feel as if I need to speak to Severus. He sounds troubled when he speaks."

"Does he?" the producer asked as he kept walking.

"Could you perhaps stop walking long enough so that I may ask if I could see him quickly before the show goes back on air?"

The man glanced back quickly in Kingsley's direction and then stopped.

"I'm sorry Headmistress-"

"Minerva my dear," she said answering the man.

"Minerva, I'm sure whatever you heard coming from our latest contestant was just nervousness. You should know as well as anyone what it's like to be up there answering questions. The strain as you get closer to the last question."

Minerva did indeed know that feeling, and for a moment she thought to believe him. Maybe Severus wasn't as solid as she thought. Perhaps the pressure was getting to him- he had just used two lifeline after all. But then Minerva heard a great round of clapping and saw Severus come back into the Great Hall with Webis by his side and saw his old inscrutable face mask in place and knew something was up.

"Severus…" she said out loud without meaning to.

He glanced at her quickly his expression breaking for a moment as if surprised to see her so near. And instead of getting one of his usual smirks she saw him simply turn his head away from her. And she realized right then how much she'd grown accustomed to those smirks.

"Excuse me, I gotta get back. You should get back to your seat too, we'll be starting back up in less than 2 minutes." The producer said and quickly walked off.

Minerva was still trying to come to terms with her thoughts when Kingsley's voice spoke to her- making her jump.

"My apologies," he said after watching her startle, "Is everything alright Minerva?"

"I… I'm not sure. I just had this feeling that something was off with Severus."

"Like what?"

"Nothing concrete… just an old woman's intuition."

"Would it involve anything sinister?"

"Sinister? Like what?"

"Nothing happened while you were the contestant did it?"

"I repeat Kingsley, like what?"

"I heard some funny things from some of the former employees who were contestants on the show when it was at the Ministry and Gringott's. Things like the Ministry's Auror's assaulting them when they started doing well or…"

"Or what?" Minerva said not liking what he was implying.

"Or that Webis or one of the show's producer's offering them the 'right' answer on the next question because they 'like them'."

"But no one won."

"Because they would offer them the wrong answer. And then use it as proof that they were cheating. The whole thing has been a bit of a fiasco to be honest. And after they leave Hogwarts they're set to head to America next. I've already fielded questions from their President of Magic, and I'm inclined to tell him to deny them."

"Then do so, why did you even let them come here then?" Minerva asked.

"No proof- until about an hour ago. One of the contestants from the Gringott's shows showed up at the Ministry. He'd supposedly taken his winnings and gone on a quick vacation- but he said he woke up a few hours ago with no memory of the last 2 weeks and none of his Millionaire winnings in his account." Kingsley stated looking grave, "It also doesn't help that all the high winning Ministry officials who won are still on their 'vacations' and seem to be unreachable as well."

"Isn't that enough to arrest them then?"

"Not without his memory. So I came here to ask you about what's been going on. But I saw the producer first and questioned him about it. As you can imagine his answers imply all types of things. The only reason they took a break is because I threatened to step right into the circle and interrupt the show."

"So they took a break. And I can see they made sure to take Severus away from us, but I'm not going anywhere. I'm keeping an eye on them. And if you think something is wrong with Severus then you might be right,"

Minerva quickly looked back at Severus. He was back to sitting in the chair and his expression was back to its old look of stony indifference.

"Something is up Kingsley. I would bet Hogwarts on it."

"Then keep an eye on Severus. I'm headed to the Producer's area waiting to see if I see anything shifty of my own. But I may miss something."

"Of course."

"Good, now get back to your seat, don't want anything to look suspicious."

Minerva nodded and just made her way back to her seat as the lights went out.

"What happened?" Pomona and Filius asked.

Minerva quickly whispered to them all that Kingsley had said as Webis and Severus started speaking again.

When she was done the three Professors made it their business to keep an eye on things.

* * *

><p>SS<p>

"Join me Severus." Webis said as the lights turned back on. "The producers need a break to take care of some technical things in case you turn out to be our big winner."

"Join you where? I would prefer to talk with my colleagues instead."

"If there's time you shall definitely join them. I just wanted a quick chat with you anyways. I've seen a few people get this far. Some the ultimate winners, some leave with only 100,000- either way I can impart some things to expect." Webis said already walking towards the exit of the Great Hall.

Severus looked back at the Professor's area and saw Minerva in conversation with Pomona and Filius. He decided he might as well follow Webis then. The two walked pass most of the crew except for one man who led them to one of the loos set up for them.

When they entered Webis made a show of washing his hands, loosening his collar, wiping his forehead and a whole host of other things until Severus spoke.

"You said there was some things you wanted to tell me about?" he quizzed.

"Yes… things indeed." Webis said as he dried his hands again.

Severus quirked an eyebrow at him in annoyance more than anything.

"I like you Severus."

Severus felt his eyebrows knit in concern.

"Not like that, I mean I like you as a contestant on the show." Webis said correcting his earlier statement, "You're a lot more likable than I thought you would be."

"You've only met the one side of me, prolong your exposure and I'm sure you'll sing a different tune." Severus said.

Webis let out a bark of laughter. Much different than his show laughter.

"I don't doubt that Severus," Webis said in a serious tone.

Severus felt his eyebrow raise again. All his 'this isn't right' radar was going off. But as far as he could tell Webis Dilman wasn't carrying a wand.

"But seriously, I like you. And I think you deserve to win a million Galleons- well 500,000 Galleons; the rest is for the school isn't it?"

"So I was told." Severus answered.

"The kids here, the students… they were quite happy when they got those Cleansweeps. You must be looking like quite the hero right now."

"I care not for what they think."

"Oh come on, with all the money Filius, Minerva and now you have won, the school will more than likely look back to brand new next year, won't it? You don't care that they might want to go to a better Hogwarts."

"All most students want is to snog and then graduate." Severus answered with a snort.

Severus watched Webis look at him in puzzlement, and then he smirked.

"Do you care though? Do you care about what Hogwarts looks like?" Webis asked him.

Severus didn't like that smirk.

"What point are you trying to make?" He asked Webis.

"Nothing, I just really wanted to tell you how much I admire what you've been able to do on the show so far. And I want to help you get to the finish line. We didn't have any winners at the Ministry or Gringott's."

"Short of cheating, there's nothing you or anyone could do to help me."

Severus said already feeling that was where Webis was heading with his words.

"Cheating… such an ugly word."

"Not just an ugly word- an ugly principle." Severus countered knowing for sure he needed to be on the defensive right now.

"This? Coming from you? The almighty spy? The one who cheated death?"

"That was real life. This is a game show. Neither of which was a choice of my own, more like a fate dealt to me."

"That may be true, but yet here you are with a chance at half a million Galleons for you and half a million Galleons for Hogwarts, and all you have to do is listen to me when I tell you the answers to the final two questions."

"No thank you. As in real life I would prefer to win on lose my own merits and no one else's."

"C and then D" Webis said without preamble.

Severus started to reach for his wand but paused because it wouldn't do anything. Short of trying to obliviate his ownself- nothing would change that Webis had just shouted the answers to him.

"Is this how your show would like people to win? By cheating?"

"We have to a winner every now and then- it keeps people tuned in."

"Does that mean no one has ever won on their own merits?"

"Of course they have, their own merits were to listen to what I said to them."

Severus wand arm was itching to fire a hex at Webis. Instead he just turned and left out of the Loo. Webis was back beside him before he walked back into the Great Hall. As he walked into the Great Hall he heard some of the students begin to clap and cheer at him. But even with all that he turned when he heard Minerva's voice call to him.

He was surprised when he saw that she was only a few feet away from him with one of the show's producer's. Severus saw a questioning look in her eye and it was like being punched in the gut. He could never knowingly cheat to win. Not knowing he would have to look at Minerva for the rest of his life. He turned away from her. No doubt when he answered the next question wrong without using his last lifeline she would shake her head at him- but anything would be better than cheating at this stupid show to win.

He kept his face focused on a point on the wall until the show started again.

* * *

><p>"So question 11 then?" Kingsley stated.<p>

"A trip to India then perhaps?" Sharif quizzed.

"No" Severus spat.

**GAME TIME**

**India's Magical Body is the only Magical one not to have a different emblem than that of their Muggle counterparts. Their emblem shows a picture of three lions, but what is written underneath the lions?**

**A-Where the Sun Triumphs**

**B- The Truth Alone Triumphs**

**C-Land of the Triumphant**

**D-Alone We Will Triumph**

"So Severus Snape, with 750,000 Galleons on the line, what will it be?" Webis said back to his old self. "Or perhaps your last lifeline? Make it interesting perhaps?"

Severus could hear the hint in Webis's voice. But he was no longer concerned with playing the man's personal game. He thought perhaps he could bow out, take the 500,000- a quarter Mil for him and a quarter Mil for Hogwarts and be on his way.

"Thinking mighty hard there Severus Snape… have we finally stumped you? Surely there's someone you can Patronus then?"

Severus last hope had been that he would at least know the answer to the question himself so he could at least live with the fact that he could've patronused the right answer. He was sure anything to do with Lions Minerva would know. Resigned to being fate's bitch once again Severus spoke his answer.

"B"

"B?" Webis questioned. "Is that what you said? B like boy?"

Severus decided to take a momentary reprieve from his anger to appreciate that Webis sounded and even looked a bit dumbstruck at his answer.

"Yes, B- 'The Truth Alone Triumphs.' It seems a rather fitting thing to put on a country's emblem. An upstanding motto in general, wouldn't you agree Webis Dilman?" Severus asked using Webis's own tone.

Webis looked at him in simple astonishment, before nodding.

"A good motto indeed, yes…" Webis said distractedly. "And are you sure of your answer? Perhaps you've had a trip to India?"

"No, I've never had the pleasure. The other answers presented to me just didn't rub me the right way, if I must speak honestly." Severus made sure he was looking right at Webis.

"Well then…" Webis said slowly, "For 750,000 galleons, let's see if Severus is right?"

There was a long pause, in which Severus prepared himself to stand and leave the stage quickly when Webis said in a subdued voice-

"You're right."

Severus quickly snapped his face back to Webis's as the sounds of cheering and yelling filled the Great Hall for the 11th time in a row.

"750,000 Galleons folks." Webis said quickly turning back into his radio self.

Severus was ready to ring Webis's neck when the end bell rang out signaling the end of the episode. A great groan rose up around him and he could see students and adults alike looking as if Christmas was canceled.

"Out of time, out of time folks." Webis said looking around the room purposely not catching Severus's eye, "But fear not, tomorrow is our last day here at Hogwarts. And Severus will be back fresh tomorrow with a chance at the one million Galleon question. Good Night World!"

Before Severus could say anything Webis quickly walked off the stage. Severus followed after him. He was going to hex him- just something to make him feel better. Had they been testing him? Had it been a ruse? What?

So intent was Severus on following Webis that when he saw him disappear into one of the rooms given to the crew of the show he hadn't thought of anything sinister.

So when he walked into the room and was hit with a stunner- he fell into the blackness with ease.

* * *

><p>MM<p>

"There goes Webis… and there goes Severus behind him." Minerva said.

"He does look pissed, doesn't he?" Pomona said looking worried. "Follow them Minerva."

"Yes, we'll see if we can locate Kingsley."

"Yes… I think I will."

The three Professors had a bit of a time getting through the crowds of students that were now milling about in the Great Hall. One of the Producers tried to stop Minerva from going out the door, but Minerva pulled her wand out and reminded him that she ran Hogwarts and not him- he quickly moves aside.

She hadn't a clue which way they might've gone, but she knew most of the rooms they'd given the show crew were on the left- so she went left. She just turned a corner and seen the last billow of Severus's robes flutter around a corner. She walked with a purpose in that direction. When she rounded the corner she saw Webis step out of a room with another man.

"Hello, Webis…" she said at once.

Both gentleman looked up at her, one of them looked at her with concern. Webis merely smiled.

"Minerva my dear, how can I help you? Exciting show today, yes?"

"Very exciting," she said briskly, "Have you seen Severus? He seemed to be right behind you when you left out of the Great Hall."

"Yes he was behind me, but he kept going down the hall I believe when I came to talk to Eric. I'm not entirely sure of course, as I stepped in the room."

"Really? There's not really much of anything further down the hall." Minerva said.

In truth one could get to the Dungeons if they kept going the hall, but she hoped they wouldn't know that.

"You can get to the Dungeons though, yes? Eric himself got lost when he went too far two days ago, didn't you Eric? Like most of the crew, none of us went to Hogwarts."

"Ah quite right- it's been many years since I've needed to go that way to reach the dungeons- it's quite out of the way you see. I don't understand why Severus would go that way."

"It's like I was telling him earlier during our break, money changes people. No doubt he wanted to quickly get away from any who might seek him out for a loan."

Minerva tried not to assume that Webis was talking about her- she'd just won herself 50,000 galleons- it may not be Severus's 375,000 Galleons, but it was enough to be getting on with.

"I would believe you if it were anyone else but Severus but I doubt there's anyone still alive foolish enough to think they would be welcome to ask Severus for a loan and live to tell the story. You do not get on the bad side of Severus Snape purposely."

She saw Eric give the door he and Webis had just vacated a concerned look- and she was quite sure Severus was in there.

"I bet." Webis said. "Well I'm sure you'll be wanting to catch up with him. And I need to rendezvous with the Producers- last night tonight, you know of course. So we've decided to get a few drinks in Hogsmeade to celebrate a job well done."

"Yes, sounds like fun," Minerva said, "Have a good night then Webis- you too Eric."

"The same to you my darling Headmistress." Webis said with a little bow before walking by her.

"Er… night." Eric said walking by him.

Minerva noticed that something was poking out of his robes-

"I do believe your wand isn't secure young man."

The man looked down and quickly tried to fix it- to no avail.

"You should secure it properly- you could risk damaging it," Minerva said.

"Just hold _your_ wand Eric." Webis said simply- but there was an emphasis on _your_.

Minerva watched Eric seem to grab the wand- still keeping it from view; and try and reposition it, and she thought he had but then he appeared holding his wand. Minerva found it weird, but decided to walk away as if going to the Dungeons.

When she turned the corner, she waited a few seconds before taking a quick peek back down the hall. Eric and Webis were just turning the corner back towards the Great Hall. She gave it another two or three minutes just to be sure and then summoned her Patronus- and sent it off to Pomona with directions to come to the corridor out of the Dungeons that leads to the Great Hall. Minerva made it clear not to come straight that way and to bring Kingsley.

It was almost 30 minutes before Pomona, Filius, Kingsley and another man appeared."

"What took so long?"

"The students. You've quickly forgotten that they keep trying to mil about afterward. We had to get them on their way- and then tell Rolanda and the others to make sure no one hangs around the Great Hall area. And then of course we had to get here- taking the long way like you insisted.

"It shouldn't be too hard- Webis said they were going out for drinks in town to celebrate their last night."

"Yes some of them mentioned it to us as went past them and invited us to join them."

"I would never- I'm afraid they're holding Severus in one of the rooms over there." Minerva said pointing down the hall.

"Sshhh." Kingsley said.

They all peeked around the corner as Eric walked back into view.

"Hurry up Eric." Someone's voice screamed.

"I am." Eric responded.

"Is that the room" Kingsley whispered Minerva.

Minerva nodded.

"Listen, I need you all to go out for drinks with them."

"What?" Minerva asked.

"I want to make sure they don't go anywhere. Plus they may drop some hints about their plans around you while they're drunk."

"And what will you be doing?"

"Getting back in touch with my Auror roots."

"I'll not go out drinking while Severus may or may not be in trouble. I'll wait right here." Minerva said stubbornly.

"We'll go then." Pomona said. "Me and Filius."

"If you're sure Kingsley." Filius quizzed.

"I am. Plus I'll need word if they're heading back this way- you can Patronus me if they leave early and you haven't heard from me yourselves yet."

"Alright then… let's get Rolanda to go too, you know she can make a man talk about anything." Pomona said with a smirk.

Minerva watched them go still feeling worried over Severus.

"Are you sure you don't want to go? It'll keep your mind off things."

"No, besides someone has to stay in the castle."

"Alright… but don't come bursting in or anything, got it?"

Minerva nodded and watched as Kingsley nodded at the men next to him. They quickly turned the corner in stride together- quite silently. It wasn't until they were about five feet from him that Eric noticed there was anyone in the hallway with them and he promptly dropped his wand-

Correction- a wand. Because Eric was still clearly holding a wand in his hand.

"Nervous?" Kingsley asked.

"Er... N- No…" the man said.

"This is a very curious situation. Here you are with one wand in your hand and another wand on the floor. There aren't too many regular people who carry two wands- even I myself don't find it necessary to carry two most of the time."

"Oh er… I…"

"Are they both yours?" Kingsley asked, "And be careful how you answer that question because if the answer is a lie I might feel a certain kind of way about that. As foreign as it seems to most as Minister I really do try to keep the lying down to a bare minimum."

"It's his wand…"

"His who?" Kingsley pressed.

"Severus Snape's"

"Did you find it perhaps?" Kingsley asked.

The man muttered some words.

"What was that? There's no need to mutter."

"Not exactly sir."

"Then how exactly did you come to get Severus's wand?"

"I… I… I didn't want to. I swear." The man said shaking his head.

Minerva stepped out just then and stalked towards the group.

"For goodness sakes, just tell them where Severus is at?" she bellowed as she made her way up the hall towards the men.

Eric looked towards her and back at the Minister and his men again.

"He's in the room… he's in here…"

"Why?" Kingsley asked.

"For questioning?"

"Questioning?"

"Yeah… they think he's a cheat."

"Severus would never cheat." Minerva stated with gusto.

"So if it's just questioning we can go in then?"

"Er…"

"You're stalling. I don't like it when other people stall." Kingsley said. "Minerva I know you want to stay, but I need someone to watch over him while I see what's going on in this room."

"Why can't these two watch him?" Minerva said pointing to the two hulking men standing on their sides.

"Because they're for my own personal safety- they don't leave me unattended."

"Oh for heaven's sakes. Severus could be dead in there." Minerva added feeling exasperated.

"Even more reason for you not to be here when I open the door, you're too close to this. Please Minerva just take him to your office and Floo call the Auror's for me?"

Minerva didn't want to leave, all types of scenario's were running through her head-

"If anything terribly bad has happened to Severus I'll send word at once and you can head straight to the infirmary- you can transfigure this one into a shoe so he won't escape." Kingsley said pointing at Eric.

The man looked sick at the words.

"Fine." Minerva said in her final level of exasperation, "we're wasting time otherwise. Start walking you."

"I'll take these." Kingsley said taking both wands from out of the man hands.

"But one of those really is mines."

"Not right now it isn't. Let's see how you feel without it."

"The Ash one is Severus's." Minerva said looking at them.

"Thanks."

Minerva headed off with Eric, giving Kingsley one last look before she saw him step in the room. She quickly did as Kingsley asked and Floo called the Ministry. It wasn't long before Eric was questioned and removed from the office. Just as they disappeared through the Floo one of Kingsley's men appeared.

"How's Severus? Is he alright?" she asked.

"He's fine… he was a little beaten up but he's already been tended too."

"So he's in the infirmary?" She asked.

"No, he's still in the room."

"Still in the... But why?"

"For questioning?" the guard answered.

"What?"

"Even though he hasn't been cheating, they've decided to let him prove it."

"They?"

"The Minister is there to make sure nothing else goes on except simple questions and answers."

"So they're questioning him about how he knew the answers?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll go downstairs as well. I can vouch for three of the questions myself-"

"No."

"No?"

"The Minister believes as long as it's just him there won't be anything to argue- as he has nothing to gain in this. If you were to be in the room it could look as if the man doing the questioning was coerced into helping one of your own."

"Argue? Argue what?"

"You're forgetting…"

"Forgetting what?"

"That Mr. Snape still has one question left- The Minister has no plans to make a move before the show ends. He believes, and he's sure Mr. Snape will agree- that the best revenge will be to win."

Minerva wanted to argue but knew it was a lost cause. If it were her she'd want the chance to finish too.

"And you're sure he's alright?" She asked again.

"Yes- he's not happy but he's healthy."

"That Severus alright."

"Would you like me to keep bringing you updates?" The man said smirking at her reply.

"No… I think I'll stay in and try and calm myself. But do feel free to find me if anything serious transpires."

"Of course."

Minerva barely waited two seconds after her office door closed to transform into her cat form- there was more than one way into most rooms in the castle, all she had to do was find it.

A/N- So that brings us full circle. Right back to Chapter 2 (Questioning) where Kingsley walks in the room to see Severus being attacked by Sharif (such a long time ago- I know). Next chapter will be a bit different as well. Because technically you didn't actually see Severus being questioned about Question 11 by Sharif, so that'll come next. And then there's still the matter of the last question…

And question 11 is exactly the same from Slumdog Millionaire the only difference being I added that the magical and muggle governments share their emblem. Thanks for reading, Lata Days :)'


	10. The Truth of The Matter

A/N- Not really fond of this chapter- but chapters like these never sit well with me. You know the chapters where you_ finally_ get down to the bottom of things? Thanks to all my Reader's, Reviewer's and Alerter's. You guys are the best- don't let anyone tell you different!

Disclaimer- I don't own anything you recogonize.

**The Truth of the Matter**

"Wait, wait, wait, wait…" Sharif said looking astounded, "Webis tried to give you the answers to the last two questions?"

"I don't like repeating myself." Severus responded. "And he didn't _try._ He did- well the wrong answers it seems."

"That's… that's craziness, that is."

"Is it?" Kingsley asked.

Both Severus and Sharif looked at Kingsley.

"You said yourself Sharif it's as if Webis had it in for Severus. Yet he tells Severus he likes him?"

"Well maybe I was just reading Webis wrong."

"Or maybe you read him right. And maybe your instincts have been right all this time when they've told you someone has been cheating and you didn't quite believe it."

Severus looked at Sharif and could tell the man was trying to figure out what to believe.

"Tell me it's grown obvious to you now why the producers were so sure the other contestants were cheating?" Severus quizzed annoyed.

Severus was tired, irritated, hungry and hadn't taken a piss in what was more than likely several hours. Most of the night had gone by answering- scratch that; re-answering questions. He almost wanted to yell one big bloody "Piss Off" at the world and be done with it.

"What has?"

In a fit of non-composure- never to be talked about again; Severus rose out of his seat and tried to strangle Sharif. Kingsley managed to grab him before he reached him- but it was very close.

"Woah. What the bleeding hell was that about?" Sharif asked in alarm.

"Relax Severus I'll explain it." Kingsley said leading Severus back to his seat, "You just do whatever it is you do to relax."

"I torture men named Sharif to relax." Severus muttered loud enough for Sharif to hear.

"Then do the second thing, definitely the second thing." Kingsley answered with a smirk.

Severus sneered at Kingsley- it was easy for him to smirk. He hadn't been forced anywhere.

"Right then. What Severus was hoping you'd notice was that if Webis has been giving answers out- whether or not the contestants wanted it or not then _he_ made them cheaters."

Severus couldn't help but pinch the bridge of his nose and take a deep breath as he tried to calm himself.

"But they contestants could've tried to be like him then, couldn't they?" Sharif asked looking at Severus, "Just not use their answers."

Severus took another deep breath.

"Don't worry Severus I'm on it." Kingsley said quickly, "Yes, and let's say unlike Severus they use the answer and get it wrong- even though they've lost the game; they're still cheaters because they took the answer."

Sharif's face finally nodded in understanding.

"I get it. And if like him, they didn't use their answer and still got the answer right- they'd think the contestant cheated by somehow 'knowing' _they_ tried to cheat them. There's really no way around it."

"Had you taken any longer to riddle that out they would've had to use my winnings to bury me."

"Jeez and Merlin," Sharif said genuinely looking at Severus in sincerity, "You gotta believe me when I say I didn't know. And I'm really sorry about all this."

"Trust me, I believe you're as ignorant as you say you are."

Kingsley spoke before Sharif could probably riddle out that Severus had insulted him.

"Now the question is- what happens after questioning?"

"After? Well I'm not sure actually…"

"What do you mean you aren't sure?"

"Well if they confess I know they usually let them back on them show and they get the next answer wrong and the show people don't give them their money."

"Don't give it to them? Or take it from them?" Kingsley quizzed.

"What's the difference?"

"One implies that they never see the money at all- which I find highly improbably as millions of viewers listen to the show. If anyone were to leave the show after supposedly winning big money yet have nothing to show for it- it would become suspicious."

"The other implies- and this is what I believe is happening; that the contestants are released with a good majority of their winnings and allowed to splurge a bit. And then as far as I can tell they go on 'vacation'. A vacation from which most of them either never come back or come back with none of their winnings."

"But how? Why?"

"I was hoping you could tell me."

"I'm really sorry, but I just thought they made them lose and didn't give them their money."

"What about for those who don't confess? Like Severus here."

"They let em back on."

"That's it?"

"If they win, they win. If they lose, they lose. But they play on."

"You sure?"

"Well I was sure, but now after all this, maybe I'm wrong."

"Then we'll just have to find out…"

Severus looked to see Kingsley staring at him.

"What now? As I always end up saying- what else must I do?"

"Nothing," Kingsley said simply.

Severus quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing but go back out there and win."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"And what if something else does happen?" Sharif asked.

"Nothing will happen, you and I will see to it. It's the least you can do for Severus I would think?" Kingsley stated.

"Well yeah, of course, anything. But what will we do?"

"You've questioned him, so what happens next?"

"Next? I send a message to the Producers letting them know I've finished. They show up and ask me if they've admitted to cheating or not?"

"And after a No response?"

"They talk amongst themselves quickly- sometimes they ask me about how the contestant responded to the er, questioning. And then they'll ask me if I believe they were being truthful or sincere about what they said or did."

"Does it take a lot of convincing from you to get them to believe someone isn't a cheat?"

"Not really, sometimes it's just takes a few words from me and sometimes they'll specifically ask them about a question that I guess really made them curious. Eventually its Webis who gives the ok."

"Webis? Why him? He's just the host."

"Well…"

"Well what?"

Before Sharif could answer a big bear lumbered in through the door and spoke in Pomona's voice "They're on the way- and rather drunkenly at that"

The three men watched the bear sit down with what would've been an impressive thump had it been real, yawn and then dissipate.

"Had no idea Pomona's Patronus was a bear."

"Could we focus please? What were you going to say about Webis?"

"Just that, well some people just say he likes to threaten them with quitting the show and stuff like that."

"Hosts are replaceable- even Webis Dilman."

"Yeah of course. So some other people, some other people say he just threatens them. Period. Real nasty stuff you wouldn't want to be caught on the wrong end of."

"So they're afraid then?"

"Maybe. Or maybe they just don't wanna bother with it. He's quite popular. If you hear him tell it he's always been popular."

"What's that mean? Always been popular."

"He likes to talk about his school days a lot. Went to Durmstrang apparently."

Severus's memory kicked into overdrive:

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

_The Dark Lord had insisted he go with Kakaroff to Durmstrang to help recruit some of Kakaroff's old school friends soon to graduate. He'd tried to get Dumbledore to give him an assignment of some sort to keep him from going- but the man insisted it was necessary for Severus to see how The Dark Lord went about scouting, to learn about Durmstrang being such a Dark Arts minded school and lastly if it at were all possible- stop someone else from making the same mistake he did._

_So here he was visiting Durmstrang as one of Kararoff's family members. At Durmstrang it was the more popular thing to stay at school and have your friends and relatives visit you during the holidays. There was no time to spend lying about for a couple of weeks when you could be learning._

_All in all the experience had gone better than he thought it would. But two days before he was to leave he and Kakaroff were sitting with some potential joiners when one of their little brothers had come up to the group. The older brother didn't even bother introducing him- which seemed to annoy the little brother; he just shoo'd him away._

_And then on the last day the little brother appeared again- this time when his brother wasn't yet about._

"_Igor, I believe you know my brother Sven?" The boy asked._

_Igor had merely looked down at the boy in disdain. Severus looked at the boy- average height- maybe shorter, thin, long dark brown hair covering grey-blue eyes and a missing front tooth._

"_Why are you here?"_

"_Because I know what you're really here for and I want to join too. My brother thinks I'm not cut out for it, but he doesn't know as much about me as he thinks he does."_

"_Is that right?" Igor said finally looking at the boy, "And how is it he wouldn't know you? He's your brother after all."_

"_We've always lived apart. I grew up with our mother and our little sister someplace else. He stayed here with our father. I've only just come back home. Mostly we're strangers to each other."_

"_So how is it you've come to know of what I may or may not be here for?"_

"_Because while my brother has his strengths I have my own. I've always been clever."_

"_Where did you used to live?" Severus thought to ask as he stared at the boy feeling as if he looked familiar._

_Severus was no stranger to icy glares- he used them on a regular basis; but he was unprepared for the one the kid before him shot him. It immediately put his alarms up._

"_Eastern Europe." He replied simply._

"_You went to Hogwarts," Severus said without really knowing but still felt pretty sure about it._

_The boy's cringe was answer enough._

"_You know of him Severus?" Igor has asked._

"_Vaguely…"_

_Severus was about to say- if his memory was now fully serving him correctly; that the boy had been a First year when Severus was in Third year. He only remembered him because he'd probably been the only kid in history who'd thrown the Sorting Hat in a fit of anger after it had proclaimed him a Ravenclaw- apparently against his wishes._

"_That was ages ago. I only attended Hogwarts for two years. I've been here since then. All the Professor's thought I would be behind but I've more than surpassed their expectations."_

"_Is that so?"_

"_It is. I'm sure the only reason my brother won't tell you about me is because of his jealousy. I'm quite the better student then he'll ever be."_

_The boy's arrogance was off the charts. He feared if he joined The Dark Lord's Team he'd end up two ways- like Lucius and able to talk his way into and out of anything. Or the second way- dead. Because he surely wouldn't last that long if he kept up that sort of attitude without learning how to use it to his advantage- as Lucius has done. He also didn't think he could stand another Lucius in the Dark Lord's ranks. _

_Hell, Lucius wouldn't be able to stand another him in the Dark Lord's ranks._

"_Quite that talker Severus, isn't he? What's your name?"_

"_Drodgen, Webster Drodgen."_

"_Hmm… what say you Severus? Should we give him a shot?" Igor asked._

_Severus looked at Webster and saw that the boy stood proudly- almost daring Severs to say no. And Severus loved a good dare._

"_I think not."_

"_You can't be serious? Why not? I deserve a shot at least. Check my grades, check my family history, check anything."_

"_I need not go further than to check my memory banks."_

_Severus repeated the tale of what had happened when the boy had been sorted at Hogwarts to Igor._

"_Tantrums like that to such an honoured item might've been one of the most embarrassing things I've ever seen."_

"_I wanted to be in Slytherin." Webster stated as his face grew red in anger. "And that's neither here nor there- I was 11 then,"_

"_And yet I can still detect that hint of childishness still lingering ever so close to the surface. You wouldn't survive long under the Dark Lord with your mind so unstable."_

"_You don't know anything about me."_

"_Don't I?" Severus asked silently admitting he was enjoying bating this boy, "I know right now you've already thought of over 15 different ways in which you wish you could do away with me right now. Make that 20…"_

_Severus watched as Webster's face took on a look of shock._

"_How droll the usual 'can I read your mind question?'" Severus said looking at Igor's amused face, "Oh dear, now he wonders if I can see that…"_

_Severus had to stop himself for a moment._

"_Wonder's what?"_

"_Wonders if I can see that he's drugged Sven so as to be out of his way so he could talk to you."_

"_Really?"_

"_Get out of my head?"_

"_Listen boy, I hardly had to glance at you a few times to see what I saw- the Dark Lord would see everything about you in a matter of seconds. Ask yourself, would you feel so confident in front of a man who would be able to see the truth behind your every word? Be able to take what you think is confidence and rip it from your mind like it were merely a piece of lint on his robes? I suggest you think carefully about your answer Webster."_

"_Don't listen to him Igor. He's just stupid Snivellus Snape."_

"_I think," Igor started before Severus could answer, "That this is why your brother didn't mention you, and not your genius. Whether you like what Severus is saying to you he's quite right. This is a dangerous game we play and as of right now… you're not the right kind of player we're looking for."_

"_But-"_

"_Learn some self control." Igor said looking back at him once again with disdain. "Come Severus I don't suppose you saw where he's kept his brother, did you?"_

"_I did indeed."_

_And he and Igor walked by the fuming boy as he continued to glare at Severus making sure to say "I won't forget this Snape."_

_In his head he'd hoped Webster wouldn't forget this day- it wasn't often he saved people from such a terrible fate._

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

><p>"Webster" Severus said aloud.<p>

The Webster he'd been looking at all game now varied greatly from the days of his youth. He'd gotten taller and he'd put on weight- that much was certain. His long hair was cut shorter and peppered with grey and white streaks. Seeing as he was younger then Severus- he wondered if it was for the show or was he just indeed aging faster? He'd obviously fixed the broken tooth. The most noticeable two differences were without the long hair covering them his ears seemed rather large. And his eyes had gone from being grey-blue to just grey.

"What?" Kingsley and Sharif both asked.

"He went to Hogwarts. For two years. He was a Ravenclaw with you Kingsley. You were what? A year ahead of me, so when you were in fourth year he was a first year. You must remember him. He was the brat who threw-"

"The Sorting Hat," Kingsley said nodding his head as he remembered. "Webster Drodgen. He was an annoying thing as a first year. Spent the whole first week swearing he'd find a way into Slytherin."

"Yes while we spent the whole first week telling the first years to keep him at arm's length if they knew any better."

"Am I missing something here?"

"Yes. Webis Dilman's real name is Webster Drogen. And he has a vendetta against me."

"Why?" Both men asked.

"Because I saved his life."

Both men continued to look at Severus curiously.

"Terrible way to pay someone back."

"He might not have seen it that way at the time- I stopped Igor Kakaroff from considering him as a Death Eater. Apparently he still hasn't forgiven me till this day."

"Knowing Webis's real name doesn't actually help us any. And I'm sure our time is dwindling."

"I have a plan."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Tell us."

"So how did it-"

Severus, Kingsley and Sharif looked as the two producers and Webis stepped into the room- apparently in good spirits; and stopped at the scene before them. The scene which showed the three of them plus Kingsley's two guards sitting in chairs with glasses and empty Firewhiskey bottles on a table and looking as if they'd spent the better part of the night having their own little party.

"How was your trip to Hogsmeade fellas?" Kingsley asked sincerely.

"It was… was fine. Rosemerta is a lovely witch." The producer said with a smile.

"The loveliest." Kingsley said.

"I'll drink to that." Sharif said and proceeded to chug a few sips of his drink.

"What's going on in here Sharif?" Webis asked. "And where's Eric?"

"Oh…" And Sharif carefully played his part, "I thought Eric went with you guys?"

"He did, he came back for something and said he'd meet us there but never showed."

"That's odd, maybe he ran into that Rolanda lady." Sharif said winking at Webis.

"Never mind that then, what's going on here?"

"This?" Sharif said looking as if he couldn't believe anyone would ask such a thing, "We're having drinks of course. Least I could do, after I accidentally knocked Severus out… you remember right? When he came in behind you and I thought it was another crazy and stunned him? He understood of course when I revived him."

Severus, Kingsley and Sharif watched for the telltale signs of wrong doing but Webis's face seemed to detect that something was definitely up so Severus added.

"That would be getting carried away Sharif," Severus said, "I would've hexed you soundly had Kingsley not walked in just as I was getting my bearings."

"Very close call, it was a good thing Sharif had thought to take his wand from Severus before reviving him." Kingsley added sounding like he thought Sharif had been very clever.

"Just was thinking ahead…" Sharif said 'slyly' giving Webis and apologetic look.

"So you've all just been in here since then?"

"Pretty much. I was trading Auror stories with Kingsley."

"You were?"

"Yes, he commented about my robes, I told him how we try to get replica's of whatever country were in to show a bit national pride- but that I'm originally and Auror from the Virgin Islands."

"Those must've been some conversations." Webis said.

Severus was sure Webis was unable to tell if this was all real or not.

"If by some you mean terribly boring. I think Auror's- and ex Auror's in Kingsley's case; give themselves too much credit."

"Well not everyone could be a bleeding spy. Oi, do ya hear this one fellas? Get a few drinks in him and he's completely different person." Sharif stated.

"And you've just been up trading stories this entire time?" The other producer asked still clearly skeptical.

"Mostly yeah, well we talked about the show for a bit of course. Severus was telling us about some of the answers. How he knew him and what not… did you know that when he said that 1600 Pennsylvania looked familiar he really meant because he'd seen some Muggle film with the same title about the American president? Stroke of luck that. Yeah?" Sharif asked.

The producers nodded their head in agreement- one even smirked thinking that Sharif must've been pretty clever.

"Tell him about the first wand- tell him how you knew that."

"Ollivander told me." Severus answered simply.

"Isn't that great? Such a simple bleeding answer- and it makes loads of sense. Ollivander could talk about wands for days, couldn't he?" Kingsley said with a loud guffaw before taking a generous sip of his drink.

"So then… everything's alright then?" The first producer asked.

"Yeah, it's peachy," Sharif said with a definite nod at the two producers.

The two producers looked at Webis.

"Sounds like everyone had a good night then." Webis said with his game host smirk. "I for one am going to bed then, see everyone tomorrow for the conclusion? And we'll all have a meeting at noon fellas to prepare for tonight."

"Bed does sound lovely." Severus said immediately standing and giving his limbs a real stretch.

"Walk me out then. I'm sure if anyone hears of the Minister staying out late drinking it'll be-"

"Just like every other Minister." Severus finished.

They both laughed as they made their way towards the door and exit. They both could feel Webis's eyes on them, but kept up their routine until they were well out the room and outside in the summer air.

"Do you think Sharif will be okay?" Severus asked as they walked out onto the grounds with Kingsley's men behind them.

"I think we played our parts well. But the important thing was to get you out safely so you can make it to the stage tomorrow."

Severus nodded.

"And after the final question, what then?" Severus asked.

"If Sharif still consents to testify we arrest them all right after the show."

Severus nods again. For a moment the two men stand there enjoying the late night summer breeze.

"I have to ask." Kingsley finally says.

"Of course."

"Do you think you'll win?"

"No." Severus says without mush thought.

"Really? After all this?" Kingsley quizzes in disbelief.

"Especially after all this." Severus remarks seriously. "I suspect the last question will be something completely inane and Muggle related, some innocuous thing that I'll look back on in my later years and curse myself for not knowing it. Just another regret to add to my life's list of them."

"You still have a lifeline though." Kingsley pointed out.

"I feel I may have used up all my lifeline's Kingsley- regardless if this show says otherwise," Severus answered darkly.

Kingsley shook his head.

"Get some sleep Severus." Kingsley said as he placed his hand on Severus's shoulder, "And don't forget to let Minerva know you're alright. She was ready to blow the whole hallway down just to make sure you were alright,"

Severus could feel himself slightly smile at that.

"Perhaps it's not for me to say this…" Kingsley started seeing Severus's smirk.

"Then don't." Severus said quickly.

Kingsley laughed again. "Good night Severus- or what's left of it. I'll try to be here by noon tomorrow- I trust you can keep yourself safe until then."

"I suppose."

Kingsley walked with his guards towards the gate of Hogwarts and Severus turned to enter back into the school. He'd only just stepped inside when he saw a familiar cat try to dart by.

"Really Minerva?" he quizzed with a smirk.

The cat stopped and looked back at him as if it had no idea what he was talking about before scurrying away again. Severus smirked the whole way to his rooms.

A/N- Okay brace yourselves- No More Flashbacks. Couldn't be helped- but their will be an Epilogue- so that'll be a FlashForward. And some one said they needed more SS/MM action. It's all in the next/last chapter- which I don't belive I'm splitting up. It's at about 7,000 words right now and I fgure why not? Then it'll be the Epilogue. Lata Days :)


	11. Final Questions & Final Answers

A/N- So here's what I think of most SS/MM stories- they've known each other long enough that once 'feelings' arise it shouldn't take long for them to... well for them to do whatever it is they need to do next, LOL. That said, hope you enjoy the chapter. Oh and we get to a little thing known as the last question...

Thanks to all my Reader's, Reviewer's and Alerter's. You guys are the best!

Disclaimer- I don't own anything recognizable.

**Final Question and Final Answers**

Severus stayed in his room most of the day. Not because of any fears or concerns but simply because that's how he spent most Saturdays- barring any student issues. Of course he had some things to keep him occupied as well.

He'd woken at 11- something that he took to mean he had been truly tired. He was never one for sleeping past 8 at the latest regardless of the time he went to bed- which had been about 4am. He woke to see a tray of breakfast sitting on a tiny food stand with a warming charm on it- a cup of strong black tea included.

He decided he'd rather shower first, so he did so. And then he sat down to eat the breakfast that someone had thought to made sure he got. As soon as he was a few bites in a letter appeared-

_Dear Severus,_

_I hope this morning finds you better than last night. I assumed that after such a late night your appearance at breakfast would be highly doubtful, so I had it sent to your rooms with a warming charm. Please forgive an old woman for taking such liberties._

Severus smirked knowing only Minerva would refer to herself as an old woman- even in a letter. She acted as if she were Albus age.

_I know not of what time you'll actually receive this, but you should that for the better part of the morning several students- of all houses; have been trying to find ways and reasons to come see you. None of which I guarantee were slightly true- and more about their genuine wish to see you and pester you about the show. And as your aware, I know how well most of last night went and didn't think you'd be very much in the mood for questions about the show._

No indeed.

_And I shouldn't say all the students- I'm sure Mr.'s Potter, Weasley and Longbottom with Misses Granger, Weasley and Lovegood were genuine when they said just wanted to wish you good luck. You should also see when you're done reading this an odd looking bracelet made to bring you the best of luck . Miss Lovegood assured me that even though a bracelet made of 'Feli Swaggle' scales is extremely lucky that their use in competition is not illegal and that she wanted you to have it. I told her you'd be thrilled to have it._

Severus snorted with amusement, but still found the lot of it too sentimental for him.

_However the idea of leaving you something seemed to be a good idea to most of them. So also after you finish reading this a neat stack of letters will appear from the various students at the very least wishing you their luck._

Severus wondered briefly if he stopped reading would that stop the letters from appearing? He thought it probably wouldn't and continued towards the end anyways.

_Do not feel obligated to attend any meal today if that is your wish. In fact do not feel obligated to do anything you don't wish to do today. While Kingsley is quite certain that nothing will happen I am not so sure- but that's all I'll say on the matter. Because if anyone could surely outsmart these dishonest show people it's more than likely you. Enjoy your day Severus. And enjoy your night more._

_Minerv_a

Severus put the letter down and finished the food that was on his plate. Not a moment after a small chain appeared. He examined it and let out another snort of laughter. Feli Swaggle scales looked remarkably close to dried out Newt scales. Dried for probably more than a month at least for them to be the shiny green they were now. And also to his surprise they were softer than expected. He hardly needed Newt Scales as dried out as these and had never seen them like this before.

Severus picked the chain up and decided to keep them- for Potions purposes, of course.

And then a small stack of letters appeared as they tray of food disappeared. There looked to be at least 20 to 30 letters. He ignored them and went about the rest of his normal Saturday routine. It included reading this week's issue of Potions Weekly, and as this was the last Saturday of the school year making sure his stores were in order one last time, and most importantly going back to sleep.

So he did all of that. And it was indeed around 4 o'clock that he found himself awake again and the stack of letters still sitting on the table. He lifted his wand to light the pile on fire and then paused. In a few hours he will have or have not won a million galleons and then he expected either way that more than a few letters would make their way to him from parts unknown and from people unknown. And he decided he could burn those instead.

And so for the next hour he quickly read through the letters- 24 in all. Most were quick 'hope you win's' and 'good luck's'. A few students had thought to thank him for the new brooms the school would now receive. And the six students Minerva had mentioned in her note had all signed their names to one giant parchment that simply stated 'you deserve to win, and we couldn't be happier for your success'.

All in all, he hated to admit it had put him in a good mood. He wouldn't let that show though as he made his way towards the Great Hall for Dinner. He passes a few of his Slytherin's who quickly stopped what they were doing to wish him the best of luck and to tell him how 'cool' they thought it was that a Slytherin was going to win the whole thing.

"And if I don't win?" he asked them.

They all looked at each other as if the thought hadn't crossed their minds.

"Is that possible sir?" A 4th year named Simon Herdings asked him.

"Of course it's possible." He'd answered wondering what the boy meant.

"I think you're wrong sir, the odds are greatly in your favor- you still have a lifeline." Another 4th year- a girl named Kia Benning, stated.

"That doesn't guarantee a win." Severus stated.

"Yes, remember Highstakes got his wrong?" Simon pointed out.

"Well he's certainly not Professor Snape, is he?" Kia replied back.

"That's true." Simon said looking back at Severus, "Are you sure you think it's possible you'll lose?"

Both students looked at him.

"I believe you two were on your way somewhere, yes? I suggest you get going." Severus said turning from them.

"You'll come to the common room after the win won't you? Big celebration…" Kia announced.

Severus kept walking.

When he finally entered through the Professor's entrance of the Great Hall a ton of clapping and whistling from those already in attendance started. He also saw those of the staff present stand as well. He was going to wave it off but realized they may keep clapping unless he acknowledged them and so he gave simple nod in the direction of both the students and then the faculty before taking his seat.

"Didn't think you'd show up Severus." Pomona said whispering over Filius's head.

"Dreadful night I heard, glad to see you out and about though." Filius added with a smile.

He was on Minerva's left while Filius and Pomona were on her right- as per their usual seating arrangement.

"I've never been one for Saturday appearances anyways." Severus answered as he waited for his plate to appear.

"Too true. But we were still worried." Pomona said sincerely.

"Then you may put them at ease." Severus answered as his food appeared.

There was quiet again for a bit after that until Pomona started speaking with Aurors on her right. And as Rolanda walked by she stopped to talk with Filius and Minerva. Severus took the moment to look out at the students a few were glancing in his direction, most just seem caught up in their private conversations. But there was an excited feeling in the air. The fact that it was about him _and _for him admittedly had Severus nervous.

"A penny for your thoughts Severus?"

Severus looked over at Minerva who wasn't looking at him but was clearly waiting for his response as she cut through her steak.

"No thoughts."

"I find that hard to believe. It's not every day one finds himself so close to winning a Million Galleons."

"Do you think I'll win?" He asked her remembering his students words.

He watched her pause for a moment.

"I'm not asking it for assurance, it' just two of my students…"

Severus told her of his encounter with the two students. Pomona and Filius were listening in as well he was sure.

"They point is they were quite sure I would win." Severus added as he finished the tale.

"They believe in you Severus." Pomona said with sincerity.

"You are their head of house after all." Filius added.

"And Slytherin hasn't had the easiest year, have they? No doubt they all hope so much that if you win things will change a little for them." Pomona continued.

"But for them to be sure?" Severus repeated. "It's idiotic and foolish. The last question could be a million things I don't know."

"Severus dear boy," Filius started with a smirk, "I do believe you're nervous."

"What?" Severus asked.

"Yes, anxious even." Pomona added.

"I've not been nervous about anything in years."

"You've also not been allowed to be nervous about anything. Too much depended on it, I think." Filius responded.

"Is a million Galleons not enough?" Severus retorted.

"But the down side is not a life or death matter. In fact you'll still be quite the winner if you really don't know the answer and bow out- 750,000 Galleons. Better than any of us did."

Severus thought about it as he started to eat his meal. Maybe they were right. Maybe he was nervous. Being nervous when he was a spy would surely get him killed. Bring nervous about a game show…

Got him _this_ feeling.

And he didn't like it one bit.

He quickly ate the rest of his meal and made to leave. He one again bowed as the clapping had started as he left. He hadn't made it that far out of the hall when he heard Minerva's voice calling him. He stopped and turned to see her coming.

"Yes Minerva?" he asked.

"You left quite suddenly, I wanted to make sure everything was alright."

"I'm fine." Severus said.

"If you're sure…"

"Quite sure." He answered crisply.

"Did you receive breakfast this morning? Or perhaps lunch if you missed breakfast." She asked.

"I did," Severus said feeling annoyed at having forgotten to thank her. "I thank you for the having it sent."

"Yes of course. Least I could do."

"And your letter was well appreciated too."

Severus could see Minerva begin to blush.

"Yes, well I didn't want you to think the meal was some sort of Webis set up."

"My wards wouldn't allow such a thing- only you could get by them."

Minerva's blush grew more and he realized what his answer sounded like-

"I only meant because you're the Headmistress, of course. Only the Headmaster/Headmistress could bypass them." he added.

"Yes, yes, of course…" Minerva said just as quickly, "And Miss Lovegood's bracelet?"

"Ah… yes." Severus found himself pulling the little bracelet from out the pocket of one of his robes.

"You actually have it with you? I'm shocked to say the least Severus, I expected you to have tossed it in a jar as Potions ingredients."

"It was nearly so, they're only dried Newt Scales." Severus admitted with a smirk, "But they've been dried longer than any I've ever seen."

"I suppose it helped that they were green, no doubt?" Minerva asked smirking.

"Naturally. They're soft too, Did you feel it?"

"No, Miss Lovegood handed it to me in a cloth."

Severus immediately took Minerva's hand in his a set the bracelet in the palm of it and then closed her fingers around them and then looked at Minerva. He suddenly realized they were awfully close to each other and he was holding her hand. He was sure he could feel his own face heating up right along with Minerva's.

"Yes… they are soft…" Minerva said after taking a few swallows.

On the word soft Severus realized the same about Minerva's hands.

"The same could be said about your hands." He said without thought, "Quite soft… and smooth."

Minerva's blush was as red as he'd ever seen.

"Why, thank you Severus. You don't have such bad hands yourself. Not soft but smooth in their own right, and such long fingers…. Quite nimble I imagine." Minerva said steadily as her other hand touched his.

"They have been known to be nimble… yes…" Severus answered taking his free left hand and daringly bringing it to touch down the side of Minerva's face.

Severus wasn't sure what made him do it, and was about to pull his hand back when he saw her close her eyes and turn her face to embrace his hand. So he traced the other side as well. Her right hand came up slid down the length of his left arm as it caressed her face. And her hand didn't stop at his shoulder, it moved gracefully across his heart to the center of his chest before grabbing a fist of his robes at his neck.

He thought it was her way of telling him to stop until she pulled him closer to herself.

"Severus forgive an old woman-" She said opening her eyes to look at him.

"You're not old." He said looking back at her seriously.

"Forgive me then, if you will, but I can't help but feel as if something is…" Minerva started but seemed to lose her gusto.

"That something is what?" Severus teased, "Where's that famous Gryffindor bravery? Or perhaps that lovely Scottish bravado."

"They both seem to be failing me now, and quite spectacularly." Minerva said with a smile. "It's been quite some time since I've found myself in this position."

"And what position would you be referring too?" Severus asked his hand still on her face as his fingers continued to ghost over her skin.

"The position in which we stand, and the position in which I think and I daresay I hope you agree- that something is going on between us."

Severus watched her let out a breath after her words as if she'd just let a great weight off her chest. He found he was breathing easier as well- because he was sure Minerva had indeed said what he wasn't sure he could say.

"I believe you are right." Severus answered.

"You do?" Minerva said looking up into his eyes.

"Yes… somewhere in the midst of re-answering all those questions last night I began to associate you with Lily."

He felt Minerva tense at his words.

"That is," Severus said quickly, "I realized you've been just as instrumental in certain parts of my life as any other woman I've ever loved."

"Severus…" Minerva said relaxing again but sounding a bit nervous herself.

"The only two women I've ever loved are my mother and Lily Evans. I know as I never knew when I was younger that my relationships with both those women were never healthy." Severus said simply, "But this…"

He looked at Minerva's wondering eyes, and removed his other hand- the one that was still cupped under her hand still holding the bracelet; and placed it behind her back completely pulling Minerva into his body and leaned down and kissed her.

When she immediately gave into the kiss, it took all his control not to drag her away. Instead he kept at it for a few more seconds before pulling away.

"But this," Severus said looking down into her eyes as his left hand kept her face tilted up towards his, "this I think could be different."

Minerva responded by pulling his robes down and making him kiss her again.

For several minutes they stood 'snogging in the hallway like a bunch of randy sixth years' Pomona and Filius would say for many years- because they walked out of the entrance and caught them at it.

"My, my, my…." Filius said first with a surprised smirk.

Severus and Minerva both broke apart but didn't step away from each other.

"And in the middle of the hall at that," Pomona said while shaking her head with her own smile.

"I don't suppose there's any chance you two will let this go?" Severus asked.

"Don't be ridiculous Severus, we'll hear about this for the rest of our natural lives." Minerva answered before either Filius or Pomona could.

"I don't think I would mind that so much," Severus answered looking at her seriously, making her blush again.

"Why stop their Minerva? I'm sure I could find a way to remind you about this after your dead- you'll have a portrait, you know," Pomona said clearly amused and happy for them.

"I don't believe this was an ongoing thing, am I correct? Recently new, yes?" Filius asked kindly.

"Of course it's new. You walked in on the start of it." Minerva answered.

"Did you hear that Filius? We walked in on the _start _of it?" Pomona said giving the two lovebirds a naughty smirk.

"I did hear, perhaps we should go back inside and come back out in ten minutes and we might be able to catch the end of it?" Filius said barely containing his mirth.

Severus could feel himself getting red at what they were implying- though the idea of doing such things didn't seem like a bad idea at all.

"Show some decorum you two, we're in a school." Minerva tried to scold seriously.

"Would that be the same decorum that had you two out here snogging like the students? Honestly, you're lucky it was _us_. Imagine if Rolanda had seen you two."

Severus shuddered at the thought, but Minerva started laughing.

"Aye," she said between laughs as her accent kicked in, "that would've been a fair few weeks of torture I don't think I could've lived with."

"Plus I imagine she would've shouted it to the Great Hall."

"Will you two not be telling anyone then?" Filius asked.

Severus and Minerva looked at each other and both shook their heads.

"Not yet, no"

"For now, no"

They answered together.

"Then we won't say anything either." Pomona said.

"I am only agreeing to your word Pomona as school ends in 3 days- even you should be able to keep quiet that long." Severus said as everyone knew Pomona was terrible at keeping secrets.

"Should we leave you two alone?" Filius asked.

"No," Severus answered before Minerva could. "Before we… that is, before we became distracted, I needed to discuss something with Minerva about the plans for after the show. Kingsley reached out to me with some notes. I was going to mention it."

"Ah, fine then." Minerva answered.

"You two will make it back before the show starts, won't you?" Pomona asked once again giving them a naughty smirk.

"I shall make plans to send my Patronus to you at a quarter to- so you won't be late. Just in case of course." Filius added smirking.

Severus didn't even bother responding to them. Instead he turned and walked away- grabbing Minerva's hand as he did so.

* * *

><p><strong>10 MINUTES TO GAME TIME<strong>

"Where is he?"

Pomona and Filius tried to reassure the producers that Severus would indeed show up.

"But he's not in his rooms. Where else could he be in this humongous castle?"

"Practically _anywhere_ really." Pomona has answered with a smirk.

"And what could he be doing?" The producer asked again sounding worried.

"Practically _anything_, I imagine." Filius answered with his own smirk. And then the both of them quietly whispered to each other 'Or anyone' and let out amused snorts of laughter.

The producer went off in anger as the two teachers sniggered with each other. Kingsley had been staying close to the producers all afternoon in hopes of catching a mistake. But seeing as the show was about to start in 8 minutes he didn't see the point of following him right now- especially when Pomona and Filius clearly knew something about Severus.

"What's going on you two?" he asked them when he made it into their vicinity.

"Nothing. We're waiting for Severus just like you and everybody else." Pomona answered trying to keep a straight face.

"But unlike everyone else, you two don't seem the least bit concerned." Kingsley replied.

"What's there to be concerned about- when have you ever known Severus not to do what he needed to do?" Filius replied back in a serious tone.

"True…" Kingsley admitted.

Another five minutes went by, and Pomona and Filius continued to make whispered comments to each other during the time and would laugh every so often.

"Okay, seriously, where is he? And for that matter where is Minerva I know you said she had something to take care of but I thought she would at least want to be down here for the last question."

"She could be practically anywhere." Pomona said once again.

"And doing practically anything." Filius added as well.

They both started laughing again, but before Kingsley could quiz them, he heard the Producer's cry of 'thank Merlin' from behind him. The three of them looked to see Severus being mobbed by a small crowd of show people.

"Right on time." Filius said.

"We should probably be getting to our seats then Filius." Pomona said already turning from Kingsley.

"Quite right." Filius added right behind her.

Kingsley wanted to question them, but they Producers were already pushing Severus towards the circle where Webis sat waiting looking impatient. So he quickly went to cut them off.

"We've only got 20 seconds." The producer said clearly agitated at the way things were playing out.

"I only need ten of them," Kingsley said as he walked with Severus the rest of the way- not giving the man a chance to say otherwise.

When they stepped away from them Kingsley quickly spoke-

"Everything is in place. Win or lose Webis is going straight to Azkaban after the show."

"Excellent." Severus answered with gusto.

Kingsley couldn't ever remember Severus sounding so chipper about anything.

"Are you alright? That was almost cheerful for you."

"I couldn't be better Kingsley." Severus answered with a smirk, "For the moment that it is. After I win, I expect I shall feel a Million times happier, wouldn't you think?"

Kingsley couldn't answer because just then Severus entered the circle which would enclose he and Webis and took his seat.

Kingsley quickly made his way back to the side trying to figure out what the bloody hell was going on. Severus Cheerful. Pomona and Filius positively giggly. And Minerva missing.

And then the music started and the lights dimmed- and Kingsley was forced to put his thoughts on hold.

**GAME TIME**

"Witches and Wizards of all ages I welcome you back to the final installment of Who Wants to be a Millionaire? Hogwarts Edition. Where Potions Master Severus Snape is set to possibly win One million Galleons." Webis said.

Severus listened to all the clapping, whistling, cheering and general pandemonium of noise around him and took it in with a deep breath.

"Excited? Nervous? Tell us how you feel Severus Snape." Webis said.

"I must say at this very moment I haven't felt this at ease in my life."

"At ease?" Webis quizzed I shocked.

"Yes, it's as if a world of possibilities is opening up." He answered simply.

"Ah yes, I get it. A half a million galleons does open the door of possibilities up."

"That and other things Webis…" Severus replied cryptically with a nod of his head, antd then he straightened up and looked at Webis seriously, "I'm ready."

"You hear that Hogwarts? You hear that world? Severus Snape is ready. Should we start then?"

Severus listened to the gigantic yes that rose from the student body.

"I've never been one to be able to keep the kids waiting. Then let's get to it then folks. For the One Million Galleons Prize- half for you and half for Hogwarts, here is question 12:

**The Three Musketeers- a well known book by Muggle Alexandre Dumas; is one of the first Muggle books to be taken seriously by Magical people. The Musketeers are Athos, Porthos and Aramis. Tell me though, who is the fourth Musketeer?**

**A-****Bazin**

**B-****Denouire**

**C-****d'Artagnan**

**D-****Mazarin**

Severus could hardly believe it once the question was finished.

"Have you read the book then Severus Snape?" Webis asked.

"I have not. Contrary to popular belief I have never been one for adventure." He answered.

He watches Webis smirk at him, and returns it.

"Well you've got one life line left. Shall you use it?" Webis asked.

"Indeed I will."

"And who will you Patronus?"

"Minerva McGonagall."

He remembers that for all the others when they used this Lifeline the show's Official Owl Patronus would deliver the question to the chosen professor right in the Great Hall. But Minerva wasn't in the Great Hall. And so the owl flew through one of the Great Hall walls and disappeared.

* * *

><p>Minerva felt a gush of wind around her, and decided to ignore it and keep resting. It wasn't often she got in a mid day nap. Even less often that said nap occurred after mid day love making.<p>

She had thought Severus would lead her to his rooms to discuss whatever Kingsley had thought to tell him and not her. But instead they ended up in her office.

"What's the meaning of this Severus?" She asked as he closed the door.

His answer was to wave his wand at all the portraits. Instantly all their portraits were covered with black curtains.

"Their sound proofed as well, come witch," he said leading her by the hand towards the Headmaster's/Headmistress's bedroom.

"Severus… wait… stop..." she said as he pulled her into her bedroom.

He listened and immediately stopped.

He then proceeded to turn around and kissed her soundly. Kissed her so soundly she grew weak in the knee's after two minutes of it. And being the Gentle-wizard he was, he made sure to sit her weak legs down.

On her bed.

And he began to kiss her again. Kissed her so good that she grew hot. And being the Gentle-wizard he was, he made sure to cool her off.

By removing her clothes.

And just for good measure and politeness he removed his too.

And as you can guess he kissed her again. And with so few clothes on he decided kissing just her face wasn't enough. Her neck needed to be kissed. Her collarbone. Her breasts. Her navel. Her legs. Her inner thighs. Her…

Well you get the point- he kissed _everywhere_. And being the Gentle-wizard he was, he decided to offer her something else to go with those soft kisses.

Something a little harder.

Minerva accepted the offer.

And thanked him kindly for it.

Several times because she could be quite polite herself.

But that had been earlier. She last remembered Severus wrapping his arms around her and mentioning something about a quick nap before…

"The show!" she yelled sitting up quickly.

She then of course saw that there was an owl flying around her room- a Patronus Owl that belonged to the show. Before she could say anything the Owl spoke in a plain voice "The Three Musketeers- a well-known book by Muggle Alexandre Dumas; is one of the first Muggle books to be taken seriously by Magical people. The Musketeers are Athos, Porthos and Aramis. Tell me though, who is the fourth Musketeer? A-Bazin, B-Denouire, C-d'Artagnan, D-Mazarin"

It took her a moment to realize that it had indeed just asked her something.

"Could you repeat the question?"

The owl indeed repeated the question. And Minerva smiled a great happy smile as she conjured her own Patronus and told it the answer and sent it away. And when it left she quickly got dressed, transformed once again and quickly made her way down to the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>The 30 seconds ticked by amazingly slow Severus thought. He was sure she knew the answer- she'd said as much that day so long ago in the hallway when describing the fourth musketeer. What he wasn't sure of was would she even notice the Patronus? He'd left her asleep because she'd been content that way. He'd forgotten all about the fact he might need her to win the game.<p>

But with 2 seconds to spare Minerva's cat Patronus jumped in through the Great Hall walls and landed quite comfortably above Severus's lap and said-

Nothing.

"Ooh… time's up folks." Webis said.

Severus was sure he could hear a tiny bit of glee in Webis's voice. He was annoyed to say the least. And realized he didn't care about the show anymore or Webster Drogen and his little games.

That is until Minerva's still lingering Patronus curled itself above his lap. He looked at it and felt himself smirk.

"I think my answer is… C- d'Artagnan." Severus said slowly.

At his words the cat Patronus stood bowed its head at him and finally disappeared.

"Do you think, or do you know?" Webis asked. "A Million Galleons on the line Severus Snape."

"We shall see Webis, because my final answer is C- d'Artagnan."

Webis only nodded his head, before lifting the cards with the answer to his face.

"For one million galleons- Severus Snape you were…"

And Severus waited for him to get on with it.

"Right."

The sound that rang out around him was deafening. The lights came back on with dozens of balloons, confetti and streamers as well. And then he could see Filius and Pomona and the staff headed towards him, followed by the students as well, all yelling and cheering.

"Congrats Snape. Spend your money wisely." Webis said as he shook Severus's hand quickly before the mob trapped him in the circle.

"Thanks _Webster,_" he answered with a smirk, "Spend your _time_ wisely,"

He saw Webis stop and look at him with genuine surprise on his face, but ignored it and decided to embrace some good cheer for once as the students began to circle him in happiness.

It was a full two minutes later that Severus was tired of embracing the good cheer and started pulling himself away from the entire school body. Thankfully Pomona and Filius seemed to realize this and helped start shooing the students away from him.

"Yes, yes, thank you. Thrilled. Excited. Thanks again. No- no more hugging." He was saying getting annoyed when another hand reached out and touched his shoulder.

"No more-"

But he stopped when he saw it was Minerva 's hand.

"Your Patronus is quite clever." Severus said immediately.

"It helps when you sneak in behind the student benches in your cat form, transform, and then silently cast a stasis charm on the cat so it won't disappear, and then figure out how to still get you the answer when your Patronus can't speak by making it turn into the letter of the answer."

"I'm glad it wasn't A then." Severus answered. "C was much easier for the cat curl into."

"If you would've just woken me, it wouldn't have needed to be so dramatic."

"You looked peaceful, I didn't want to disturb you."

"You're lucky you did need me. Had I awoken and missed the ending I wouldn't have talked to you for weeks."

"Weeks?" Severus repeated.

"Months even."

Severus poked her in her side with a smirk.

"No poking for months?" He whispered.

Minerva blushed before responding "I made no mention of poking, I said no talking…"

Severus smirked again.

"Sorry to break you two up." Kingsley said as he walked over.

Severus and Minerva both tried to take on serious looks.

"Save it. I know when something is up, and you two are definitely giving off that vibe."

"Excuse me?" Severus replied.

"Your secret is safe with me, but Filius and Pomona are having enough fun with it that I doubt it'll last too long." Kingsley said smirking. "I only came to tell you we've got Webis and the two show Producer's in custody and are about to take them to Azkaban."

"Did the children see? I was hoping to keep this from them for as long as possible."

"They didn't. We had a plain clothes Auror escort Webis out, and the two show producers we got before the Confetti dropped."

"Good. Lock the lot of them up for life."

"I doubt it will be life. Especially if we can't get enough contestants to step forward with their memories in tact,"

"What of Sharif?"

"He's agreed to help. He may not be an Auror for real but he'll get to help with the case. He remembers a lot about the contestants so we'll need him around."

"Then I thank you Kingsley." Severus said putting his hand out for Kingsley to shake.

"No I thank you. And so does anyone else whose played on this show and been abused."

The two men shook hands.

"Minerva I'll be in touch within the next 24 hours. I'm leaving a couple of men to make sure nothing of the crews stuff is touched. We'll need to personally seize their stuff and check it for clues and what not. Maybe there's some sort of paper trail…"

"I'll make sure it isn't touched then."

"Congrats… to the two of you I should say, yes?" Kingsley said but didn't wait for an answer and walked away with a smile on his face.

By now all the Professor's had sufficiently cleared out most of the Great Hall. A few students were still walking out and a few of the crew looking lost decided anywhere was better than staying around Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Pomona and Filius were the last two other people to leave the hall and they made a huge show of waving good bye- by blowing kisses and making funny gestures.

"You must pick a better best friend." Severus said once the two were gone.

"Stop it. You know you like Pomona." Minerva said with a smile, "Beside the next logical person would be Rolanda-"

"Stop." Severus said seriously, "I concede your previous point, Pomona is indeed likable."

Minerva let out a chortle of laughter.

"And what of Filius? Pomona may tease me around you, but the next time we're alone she'll be positively thirsty for details."

"You wouldn't" Severus said looking down at her.

"I was raised that a real witch never speaks of her exploits with her men."

"I agree-"

"But if Pomona should guess on her _own_, I shan't lie to her." Minerva finished with a smirk. "I'm sure Filius will be quite the opposite though, all tease all the time."

"We could tell them it was a horrid mistake and that we'd been charmed and never wanted to speak of it again."

"And then what would you do while they laughed at you? Continue on with the rouse or try another approach?" Minerva quizzed jokingly.

"Are you saying I should just face my fate?"

"Yes. I do believe your fate has changed significantly, wouldn't you say?"

Severus thought about it. Two days ago he'd been under the fast belief that Fate was Pimping him every chance it could get.

And now?

Now he'd gotten the girl, the money and put the bad guys away all in one fell swoop.

"I would say. For the better at that."

"Mines too." She added.

Severus leaned down to kiss her- a quick one remembering what happened earlier.

"I for one think we should retire for the night." Minerva said as she cuffed her arm in his.

"I agree with you. I just wondered one thing." He said excepting the arm.

"Yes?"

"How did you manage to control your Patronus? It was inside the bubble. No outer magic is allowed inside of it."

"You forget I'm the Headmistress Severus." Minerva said with a smile, "Just as I can get through your wards if I chose, I can get through theirs as long as they're on Hogwarts property."

"I love a woman with power." He said looking down at her.

"That's lovely because I'm sure I love a man with power" she responded.

They kissed again until one of the house elves popped in and squeaked at seeing them.

"Do not worry Winky. Everything is fine." Minerva said kindly, "But I trust you can keep our secret?"

Winky nodded quickly. "I can."

"Then good night Winky." Minerva said and then added with a smirk "If you know of by chance anyone looking for me in the future, perhaps you can pop into the Professor Snape's room and let me know?"

"Yes Headmistress, of course Headmistress." Winky replied nodding quickly.

"My rooms?" Severus asked as Minerva started walking.

"Yes, I figured we'd already been to mine." Minerva answered, "And I've always quite wondered what the Dungeons are really like at this time of night?"

"It's only 8:26 Minerva"

"Yes, and if you play your cards right Severus you can answer my questions as to what the dungeons are like at 8:27, 8:54, 9:10, 10:23…"

"Circe" Severus answered with a smirk.

Minerva would not be spotted again until sometime around 1 the next afternoon when Kingsley insisted he needed her signature to get all the stuff out of Hogwarts. She then decided she might as well catch the end of lunch, catch up with the staff in case they needed anything, and then made her way back up to her room- where she noticed Severus's charm was still on the portraits and undid it.

"Now see here," Phineas Nigellus said immediately appearing in his frame.

"Quite rude, Minerva" Dillys said as she appeared.

"My apologies, but I didn't do it. Blame Severus." She said with a smirk knowing how much he'd hate that conversation as the rest of the many portraits lumbered into their frames as well.

"Well what happened then?" Phineas asked.

"Happened?"

"Did he win?"

"Oh yes… he did win." Minerva said wondering how she already forgot about the show.

All the portraits clapped and cheered in their frames.

"And what of yesterday? Was there some secret plan afoot that he had to block us out?" Phineas asked.

"No, no, no…. nothing like that. He just needed to ask me something and wanted it kept private."

"Then why not his rooms?"

"Under the circumstances of the show being around he didn't quite trust his rooms to be as private as usual." Minerva answered.

"That still doesn't explain why we were kept hidden the whole night and half this morning?" Phineas went on.

"I slept late. We celebrated the win last night."

Minerva said not mentioning which _we_ and _how _they celebrated.

"Minerva"

Minerva actually felt herself cringe. She knew at some point Albus would say something.

"Yes Albus?"

"I'm under the impression that perhaps a detail or two has been left out?" he asked with a smirk as his spectacles slid down his nose.

At that all the portraits looked at her expectantly. If Albus Dumbledore thought something was up, it more than likely was.

"If it has Albus it is because I wished it to remain so, and that will have to suffice you for now." She said sternly.

As agreed upon Severus said he would meet Minerva in an hour in her office, and entered into her office with a bang as the door opened. The portraits forgot their interest in Minerva and clapped for him. He took it well enough and bowed and said his thanks.

"Are you hear to hand in your resignation?" Phineas asked.

All the portraits looked at him, so did Severus and Minerva.

"Why would I do that?" Severus asked.

"Because you've just won half a million Galleons. What need of you a job?"

There was a sort of eerie silence that started after his words.

"Phineas does actually make a good point." Minerva admitted. "And we'll have more than enough money to give people raises and hire the best professor's. I wouldn't have to teach and be Headmistress again."

"That may all be true, but I have no intention of leaving Hogwarts just yet." Severus said looking at Minerva, "There are some things here that I feel I won't be ready to leave for some time."

"Indeed?" Minerva quizzed feeling herself blush.

"Indeed." Severus answered silkily and then added, "I shall of course work without pay then- or as little pay as possible if it is required I be paid something."

"I'll look into that on Monday morning, first thing." Minerva answered still looking at Severus.

Kingsley hadn't actually interrupted anything when she'd finally decided to leave the dungeons, but she found that right now she'd like to be doing something very much.

"I don't see why you can't get a start on it right now." Phineas said briskly.

"Then let me show you why." Severus said and strode the remaining two steps towards Minerva and kissed her soundly.

Many gasps went up. Phineas fell out his frame in shock and disappeared. Dillys squealed in surprise and delight. And Albus removed his falling glasses, wiped them off and put them back on as if to verify what he were seeing.

Severus pulled away.

"As a former Headmaster and current Headmistress you are bound to keep our secrets- so I trust you will have to suffice with talking with each other about it until we say otherwise. No other portraits, am I clear?" Severus stated seriously without removing his eyes from Minerva's.

Slowly but surely the portraits nodded and agreed out loud.

"And you Albus?" Minerva asked it. "You agree?"

"Of course I do, as Severus said we are bound to anyways." Albus said with a nod, "And may I say I'm quite shocked, but am generally happy for the both for you."

Neither really answered back, they kissed again before moving towards the bedroom and closing the door behind them.

They both appeared at dinner. But left very briefly.

In the final two days they were caught kissing half a dozen times by various staff and students.

By the time the students left on Tuesday everyone knew.

A/N- I sincerely hope that satisfied all requests for some SS/MM action. I would've done an actual smut scene- but then I would've had to up the rating- so I had to imply. And as I stated before I hope anyone didn't think their coming together to be too quick- but whats to wait for really? They've known each other so long there's not much to wait for- they're both not getting any younger.

The Epilogue is coming- probably not tomorrow though as I've only just decided to really write it. Plus NYC is in the midst of a two day Heat wave which may cause me to seek Watery places for extensive periods of time. And I'm quite sure my lab top won't appreciate any watery places.

Lastly, somewhere in that chapter was Question 12 which was pretty close to Slumdog Millionaire's last question. The last question on Slumdog was to name the last Musketeer after Athos and Porthos and the answer was Aramis. I decided on using the Fourth Musketeer because it fit the earlier storyline Flashback with Severus and Minerva. Thanks for reading. Lata Days :)


	12. Epilogue

**A/N**- Last Chapter. It was a good run, I think. Thanks to my loyal Anonymous reviewer, Shikatema, Isilarma, calicogoat, MiyamotoUsagiFan, Pitch5321, B2J, lilminimaya, and LilDevyl for all reviews submitted. And thanks to all who Alerted and Favorited this was as well. All of you are great!

**Disclaimer**- One Last Time... I do not own the world Of Harry Potter- JK Rowling does. I do not own Slumdog Millionaire. I do not own Who Wants to be a Millionaire? I do not own Justin Beiber, Regis Philbin or Sony Entertainment International- and any likenesses to any of those last three were for purely comedic reasons.

**Epilogue**

**About One Week After the end of School- Daily Prophet**

"_Cheaters on Millionaire"_

_What's that you ask? Who would dare cheat on the Wizarding World's beloved radio show? I'll tell you who._

_Webis Dilman!_

_No mistake there folks. You read correctly. The host was cheating. Or should I say was allegedly (he's awaiting trial) trying to make cheaters out of the show's contestants. He and two of the show's top two producer's (names being withheld at the moment) have been accused of multiple acts of wrongdoing. The most serious of which are- involuntary coercion and assault. _

_Yes, assault._

_While full details are not yet available it seems contestants who were wrongfully accused of being cheaters were assaulted until either they admitted to 'cheating' or they lasted through their assault. The show's owner Quony Entertainment International has yet to make a statement on the charges._

_As most everyone is aware- just last week the show was at the prestigious Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where The Professor's or our young bright minds took to the challenge of trying to win the Million Galleon Grand Prize to split between professor and school. All in all with gifts included the winning total of the Hogwarts Edition of the show raked in 1.5 Million Galleons. A million of that being won by none other than world renown war hero Potions Master Severus Snape._

_Quony did make this small announcement "through our own investigations and with the help of the Ministry we've come to the conclusion that the Hogwart's edition of Millionaire was indeed legit and we will of course honor all the prizes won during our time there."_

_More on Page 4_

**Two Days Later- The Daily Prophet**

_The Real Webis_

_Not three days ago we reported the ongoing problems plaguing hit radio show Who Wants to be A Millionaire. And now the plot thickens. Well known and beloved Host Webis Dilman has been hosting Millionaire since the show's start. His smooth voice and charming personality has captivated listeners from the start. Making even the most shy contestant open up- or the quietest contestant speak their mind._

_Seems someone should've been asking him some questions._

_Webis Dilman aka Wrigley Derricks aka Walter Diamond aka Wunther Drischoll was born as Webster Drogen in a small town in Wizarding Germany. His parents split for reasons unknown and he grew up in London with his little sister and mum- occasionally visiting Germany to spend time with his father and older brother._

_He spent his first two years at Hogwarts as a Ravenclaw- most people remember him as a brat. The most consistent story people remembered was of him throwing the esteemed Sorting Hat when it placed him in Ravenclaw instead if the house of his choice- Slytherin._

_But two years later found him firmly in Durmstrang where he would excel in all his classes before graduating. Most of his life takes many twist and turns after that. Always changing his name and some of his features as he took up in different places around the world. Taking root in Russia as Wunther selling Dangerous Non Tradable substances on the black market. Appearing again some years later in Australia as Walter he ran a multimillion galleon ponzi scheme before the Auror's cornered him. But with his tracks covered well he managed to get bail and once again left a country. He appears again as Wrigley in the States with crimes all having to do with using magic around Muggles- in one case getting a man to give him his car._

_His employment on Millionaire was actually based on his talent. After leaving America with their Auror's hot on his tracks he managed to land back in London when they were having Auditions for Millionaire- he walked in hadn't looked back since._

_So who is the real Host of Millionaire? Webis? Walter? Webster? _

_Whoever he is will more than likely end up in prison for quite the number of years. And each country wants to have a go at trying him for his crimes._

_More on page 6._

* * *

><p><strong>Five Years Later<strong>

As he walked the path to the main entrance to the school he couldn't help but take notice of all the changes to the grounds. The grounds were still as vast as ever- but now he could see- what was most likely; Hagrid's animal stables. He had already promised himself to stay well clear of that area.

A quick glance farther showed him the new Quidditch Pitch- complete with all those school brooms, new game equipment, and the fire proof, hex proof, stabilized new stands for spectators. They're guaranteed not to fall apart no matter where they're hit. It also showed him the new smaller Quidditch Pitch- so more than one team can practice at a time and the casual student can occasionally go for broom rides on their leisure.

He suspected seeing two pitch's was going to take getting used to.

His eyes had just landed on the newest green house. For a moment he wondered if he really should've okayed an additional one. After all, without Professor Sprout around it might be a bit of a daunting task to keep track of.

Neville's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of an amused snort. He looked up to see his ex Professor's- and soon to be colleague's; looking towards him. So he took a deep breath and mustered up all his Gryffindor courage as he made his way the rest of the way up the path.

"Hello Professor Snape and Headmistress Mc… Quite sorry, did you keep your name after the wedding? Headmistress?" Neville asked more annoyed than anything that he'd forgotten to ask Harry about that.

He'd been all over the world working with plants for the better part of the last five years and was kept up to date through letters from his school friends. When he'd read Hermione's letter two years ago announcing that Snape and McGonagall were getting married he'd nearly fainted on a cactus in Africa.

In answer Snape looked down at him and tsked. Before Neville could figure out how to respond to that McGonagall (or Snape) elbowed him in the ribs.

"Severus be nice." She said with a stern expression, before turning to Neville with a smile, "Welcome back Neville."

"Thank you. It's good to be back really." Neville answered truthfully.

"And if you must know, for confusion sake's at least; for the time being she has elected to keep her name and I agreed." Snape answered.

Neville looked back at Snape quickly with a nod and focused his attention back on the Headmistress.

"I must admit Headmistress McGonagall-"

"Neville, by all means, you're one of the staff now, you must get used to calling us by our first names."

Neville noticed Snape's eyes snapped to his- and their expression clearly said 'don't even think about it'.

"And I do mean _all _of us," she continued not even bothering to glance up at her husband Neville noticed, "Severus here _especially_ wanted you to know that he expects you to start immediately. In fact why don't we redo our entire greetings? Yes?"

Neville thought he'd rather be turned into a pin cushion, but nodded his head anyways- she was his boss now after all.

"I find this to be completely unnecessary." Snape said looking down at his wife.

"Yes, yes, I'm ready too dear," Minerva said ignoring him, "Hello Neville,"

"Er… right. Hello M- Minerva."

Neville had to admit it was a lot easier than saying McGonagall.

"Excellent. Now you two." And now she actually looked at him.

There was a bit of a silence as neither Neville nor Severus opened their mouths. Neville was about make up any excuse (he was sure it was something along the lines of 'oh look a Nargle') when Snape spoke.

"Hello Longbottom." He said simply.

Neville quickly caught on.

"Hello Snape."

"That wasn't quite what I had in mind." Minerva said as she shook her head. "But it's a start. Come on then, let's start your tour."

"Tour?" I said as I followed them into the main entryway. "I doubt I need a tour."

"You're probably right, of course, but we have made a few tiny changes since you've been here last. Better to just show you now so you're not unprepared."

Snape snorted with some unexplained amusement.

"Am I missing something?" Neville asked.

"Ignore Severus, I find that being married to him, I do a lot more of it now then I ever did to be honest." She said with a smirk.

Neville looked at Snape to see his reaction and saw neither annoyance or amusement- just a straight face. Then he turned and looked at Neville.

"She jests, but in seriousness, if you're as scattered brain as you were as a child then her 'few' changes will likely have you lost for days on end."

Neville had prepared himself for Snape's jibes. All of his friends- except Ron; swore Snape was much better than he was when they were students. Ron said he was more like Snape on good behavior- that the old Snape could show up at any time if Minerva wasn't around. Neville believed Ron.

"No worries then Snape," Neville said with a steady voice talking braver than he felt, "By all means lead the way Minerva."

Neville just caught Snape's raised eyebrow at his response as he took step next to Minerva. A few steps later the three had entered into the Great Hall- with Minerva in the center of the two men.

Neville couldn't help but gasp.

"I'm of the opinion that we ought to change its name to _Ginormous_ Hall." Snape said.

Neville looked to see him smirking and Minerva frowning.

"As like always, it is merely a charm" Minerva said rather pointedly, "Severus acts as if we've made the room bigger."

"So you haven't then?" Neville asked.

Minerva cut him a glare he remembered well from his school days.

"That is, I mean it does look much bigger than the last time I saw it."

"The Great Hall was of course one of the first places we decided to remodel first with our winnings. So, personally more than a fair few times I walked into the Great Hall some scene of the final battle would play out before me. I thought it would be better- especially for those at the time still having negative connotations from the war still plaguing them; to walk in here and not have a reminder."

"Well, when you put it that way, you make a valid point. The war was quite far from my mind when I walked in." Neville admitted.

The ceiling of the Great Hall always looked as if you were looking straight into the sky- but now it was as if you were looking past the sky to whatever places your mind imagines would be in the sky. Were those cloudlike buildings heaven? Were they the place of the Gods? Who knows? He could only imagine what it looked like at dinner.

"It is still quite over done." Snape stated.

"You agreed to it. The whole staff did." Minerva said with a sigh.

"Had I known it would've looked like this, I would not have."

"As you can see Neville," Minerva said looking at him, "The reviews have been mixed. But we all feel it's been enough time since the war that we can start slowly bringing the dimensions back down."

"So it won't be like this when the years starts?"

"No, it will, we think we'll slowly bring it down bit by bit until it's back to normal size. Over the course of a few years, of course."

Neville could only nod.

"Everything else about _Gargantuan_ Hall is the same, I trust you don't need a tour of the house tables?" Snape said looking at Neville.

"Not at all. What's next?" Neville asked deciding not laugh at Minerva's pursed lips.

The three slowly made their way through the castle. The two of them each pointing out certain things as they went by them. Minerva mostly sticking to things like the new paintings, the armor, better lighting and other things Neville was sure he wouldn't remember tomorrow. Snape stuck to anything that was formally a rule breaker. So the tour mostly wen like this-

"The fruit painting was redone. We added lemons- in honor of Albus and his Lemondrops…" Minerva would say.

"Tickling the Pear no longer gives entrance to the kitchens- it's the second banana from the left …" Snape would add.

"We've moved Violet closer to the Fat Lady- less worry about her disappearing that way…"

"She had a nasty habit of alerting students if a Professor was coming- good luck with that seeing as the Fat Lady is hardly a dependable guard as is…"

"The Humpbacked witch was of course moved- can't have the students headed off to Hogsmeade on their own…"

"Yes, like _your_ lot…"

"Had to move Gregory the Smarmy too, couldn't take the chance…"

"Yes, like _your_ lot…

"You may remember there was a suit of armor here, had to go- seemed to move about on his own…"

"It was a piece of junk, made it impossible to catch anyone walking this way…"

"Got rid of the Barnabas Tapestry- it was the easiest indicator that you were in front of the Room of Requirement…"

"Barnaby was foolish, pity the Fiend Fire hadn't extended to burn it as well- it would've save me the trouble of having to remove it…"

All in all most of the 'tour' gave Neville a chance to see Snape and Minerva together. He remembered when Ron and Hermione had burst into the Common Room the last night before school was over five years ago saying how'd they seen the two kissing. Well Hermione said kissing- Ron's words had been along the lines of 'old people snogging- s'not right I tell ya, not right' before giving way to shudders.

Neville found them rather cute- in that way that _all_ older couples are cute. They are obviously quite comfortable with each other- nothing the other says seems to phase them. They go from serious to happy to annoyed to content all in the matter of seconds it seems. And they still respect each other.

The whole tour wasn't without surprises. Not surprisingly- the Transfiguration Corridor was a lot bigger and so were the classrooms in it. It also now hosted a see through 'trophy' case of the worst Transfigurations- meant as a lesson to the students about studying.

"More like a way to celebrate bad work. Every week Minerva adds a new attempt of some dunderhead or another. She ends up cleaning the whole thing out at the end of the year."

Neville had tried not to snigger at Snape's comment.

Also not surprisingly the Charms Corridor was remodeled. Filius let his best students of the week pick the design of the corridor for the next week. Part of the Corridor also included the portable swamp from the Weasley Twins escape.

"We've found quite a few students stuck in it trying to run away when their out after curfew- Filius believes a proper punishment is letting them try and figure out how to get out for themselves." Minerva said with a smirk.

Neville expected to see that the Dungeons had been remodeled- so his surprise was that they hadn't been.

"Er…."

"They're dungeons." Snape had said simply.

Neville looked at Minerva but she only winked at him and stepped forward.

"Don't listen to Severus. If I let him have his way they would indeed look exactly the same. But I managed to get a few things in. Better lighting, more portraits… a new Potions lab for the snarky Professor." Minerva had said as opened the door to the lab.

Neville knew his knowledge of anything potions related was negligible at best- unless you were talking purely about the ingredients. But even he could admit the room was nice. At least 20 cauldrons were set up- 5 of which were gold. There were shelves and shelves of ingredients marked in alphabetical order along the walls. And there were two floating chalkboards around the room- so you could see the instructions without having to look too far.

"As I've said before- these were all necessary changes for the safety of the students. Had Longbottom here had a room like this- even his work might've been marginally better."

"That depends Snape," Neville said realizing it wasn't so hard to call Snape by his last name, "This room and a different Professor- _maybe_. This room and the same you- probably not. I'd probably still be sitting here waiting for Hermione to whisper instructions in my ear."

Neville thought he might've seen Snape smirk.

Yes, all in all, the tour had gone alright. It ended with them standing in front of Neville's new living quarters.

"I suppose you've had a long day and will like to settle in?" Minerva asked as she took Snape's hand in hers.

"Not really no. I was at Gran's house you see- she said to tell you hello by the way-"

"Yes, you must be quite tired." Snape said glancing down at Minerva.

Neville saw a smile begin to ghost Snape's lips and had a feeling he was quite close to seeing them kiss- something they apparently did all the time; and he wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"You know what? I think I'm going to head over to the Three Broomsticks. Heard Hannah runs the place." Neville said stepping by them.

"Ah, yes of course," Minerva answered, "she was your year right?"

"Yes, we spoke a few times during the DA…" Neville said thinking their moment had passed but looked to see that it hadn't and that they were mighty close to each other now.

"Have a good night Longbottom." Snape said with finality.

Neville told himself not to look back as he made his way towards the stairs- but he couldn't help it. And indeed they kissed. Nothing deep- just long enough that it could promise something more. But when they pulled apart and Snape merely kissed Minerva on the forehead as he pulled her close- Neville couldn't help but repeat his earlier thoughts- they were cute.

He hoped one day he would find 'cuteness'. And like they did- he hoped he wouldn't have to go far to find it. And Neville made his way out of the castle and headed towards the Three Broomsticks.

* * *

><p><strong>About 40 years later<strong>

"Grandpa Neville,"

"Yes Alice?" Neville answered his 6 year old granddaughter from his son Frankie.

"What will Uncle Severus do without Aunt Minerva?"

Neville looked over at the man in question as he stands by himself looking down at the earth where his wife lays buried: and wonders how to answer it. In fact he was quite sure that the man in question was still trying to figure out how to answer it.

They'd been married 42 years, and now Minerva McGonagall was gone. A quiet death in her sleep at their home in Upper Scotland.

Neville had last seen them at the beginning of the year. They were excited about their upcoming trip to Australia. Well Minerva was excited Severus merely smirked. He'd gotten their postcard in March when they were there- telling him about the magical community there and all the wonderous sites. And of course to ask if everything was alright with the school.

Minerva always asked in her letters if everything was alright with the school- even though she hadn't been Headmistress in over four years. But Neville always smiled- sure he himself would be the same way whenever he vacated the position. And he planned to vacate it- like Minerva he wanted his last years on earth to be spent doing absolutely nothing but what he and his family wanted.

And then of course the two couples made plans for when the school year ended to see each other at some point during the summer for lunch. Neville always enjoyed their lunches- it was how Hannah and he had finally gotten together. What with Minerva's pushy attitude and Severus's sly ways it hadn't taken more than 10 minutes to get him and Hannah set up for a date. Their point was- not everyone could have a game show to help show them the path to the love of their life.

"Think he'll be alright?"

Neville looked to see Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had gathered near him.

"Can't say. I mean of course I remember him as a Professor, but most of my memories- my good ones anyways; all involve him with Minerva. It's like somehow they've always been together." Nevilla answered Harry's question.

"You're not wrong though." Hermione said, "They have been. Student and teacher. Colleague and colleague. Head of Gryffindor and Head of Slytherin. Heads and Deputies. Friends and Lovers."

"When she puts it like that, she's right." Ginny said with a nod.

"Tough Luck… if only they were, I don't know, born closer together or something. I mean, he could live another 30 years, couldn't he?" Ron asks.

"That's enough time for a new life." Hermione adds.

"You think he would?" Harry asks.

"No." Neville answers immediately.

"Don't think I could either." Ron say as he puts his arm around Hermione who blushes.

Neville looks at that motion and thinks of all the times he saw Severus put his arms around Minerva and he begins to feel sad all over again.

"Has her portrait appeared in your office yet?" Harry asks.

"Yes…" Neville replies with a vague tone.

"Has he gone to visit it?"

"No…" He answers.

"Really?" Hermione quizzes.

"Yeah… I think they may have had some sort of agreement about it before hand. She hasn't asked about him either."

Neville had thought he'd spend the better part of most days letting Severus in and out of his office- but the mand hadn't shown up. And Minerva truly hadn't asked about him- she mostly asked about Hiogwarts business.

They're all quiet for a moment until Hannah walks over and asks where Alice is. Neville realizes that the little girl is no longer standing next to him. There's a moment of confusion and a small panic arises before Frankie flags everybody over.

"Have you got her?" Roxanne asks her husband- worried about her daughter.

"She's fine… look…"

All of us stand behind Frankie and look to where he points at. Alice is standing with her 'Great Uncle' Severus holding his hand while he points down at the ground.

"That's not Minerva's grave right?" Ginny asks.

"No, I think that's Filius's."

"Sshhh…." Frankie says listening.

"This is where my friend Filius lies." Neville hears Severus say.

"Was he a good friend, Uncle Severus?" Alice asks.

"Yes. He was part Goblin. Even when he died at 144 he was about your height."

Little Alice giggled in disbelief.

"Nuh un," she ssaid.

"What have we…" and Neville watched with the others as Severus paused- probably realizing there was no more we, "we said about saying nuh-un?"

"That those aren't real words."

"And what real words could you say instead?" he asked.

"I could say, I don't believe you Uncle Severus."

Severus nodded in satisfaction and then smirked at the girl, "Well it's true. You can ask your grandfather about him later."

"But if he was so small, how did he teach Charms?"

"Size has nothing to do with anything. Filius Flitwick was a great wizard. He was even a dueling champion."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"And what about this one over here next to Felius" Alice said leading Severus to the next grave.

"_Filius_, Alice, and this one here is my friend Pomona Sprout."

"Was she another good friend?"

"Yes. That was your Aunt Minerva's best friend for a long time."

"Did they have tea parties, and have sleep over's?"

Neville watched Severus smirk at the little girl, and he looked to see if anyone else saw. And he was saw that all the blokes were smirking, and half the woman looked as if they were about to cry.

"Yes, I do believe they did." Severus answered.

"And did they have real tea and real biscuits, like Aunt Minerva used to let me do with her sometimes?"

"They did." Severus answered.

"And did they make sure no icky boys were allowed in?"

"That depends, do you think I'm an icky boy?" Severus asked Alice.

Alice seemed to size him up as if she'd never thought about it before.

"You're a big boy Uncle Severus- you can't be icky."

"Ah… of course." Severus answers once again with a smirk.

"What did Poma teach?"

"_Pomona_ taught Herbology. She was your grandfather's teacher."

"Really? So she taught him everything he knows?"

"Most of it, more than likely."

"She must've been a smart lady, like Aunt Minerva, right? That's probably why they were friends, because they were both smart." Alice said as she led Severus by the hand to rthe ecently filled in grave that was Minerva's.

"Perhaps…" Severus said looking down at the ground.

"And Aunt Minerva taught Tans… Tras… Tranasigrafalation?"

"Close Alice," Severus said managing a smirk, "Transfiguration."

"Yes that," Alice said nodding her head with a smile. "She was very good at it, right?"

"The very best."

"I always hoped and hoped and hoped Aunt Minerva would go back to school when I went so she could teach me. And now I hear about all your other friends and I wish they could teach me too. Is there nothing we can do Uncle Severus?"

Neville was about to tell his son to go get Alice before she made Severus Snape cry- but Severus answered easily.

"No Alice. There's nothing. Death is final."

"Does it make you sad? Because I feel sad…"

Everyone could see that indeed little Alice looked about to cry.

"Yes. I do feel… sad." Severus answered more slowly this time, "In fact I feel quite sad all the time without Minerva."

"Do you cry?"

"Sometimes."

Neville had to cover his own mouth to stop his gasp from escaping aloud. A few others had done the same.

"I miss her Uncle Severus. When are you supposed to stop missing her?"

"Never." Severus answered, "Just as I still miss Filius and Pomona, I'll always miss Minerva."

"You miss them?"

"Indeed I do."

"But you were smiling when you talked about them."

"Because eventually you realize you don't want to be sad when you think about them. So you think about them, and you think happy things instead."

"Happy things?"

"Yes, like one time Filius played a prank on me by switching my tea with another drink and spat it out all over the place."

Alice put a hand to her face to cover her giggles.

"And Pomona was terrible at keeping secrets- and would always be surprised when someone told the secret back to her."

Once again Alice laughed.

"And Minerva… Minerva…" Severus started and once again seemed to paused in thought.

Neville watched Severus struggle to say something but Alice spoke instead.

"I know one about Aunt Minerva- she told me the story herself."

"What story?" Severus quizzed as once again the little girl easily snapped him out of his stupor.

"About you being on the radio show. And how on the last question about the four mus-cat-ears she sent you her shiny cat but the mean man wouldn't let it tell you the answer. So she magicked it and made it turn into the letter C so you could win."

Neville looked around to see if anyone else seemed as shock as he was at Alice's words- and they were. Was that how he'd gotten the final answer when time had run out all those years ago?

"Did you know that Neville?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't… I always assumed he'd just had a sudden memory..." Neville answered.

"Sshhh" Frankie said again.

"That was a good story, right Uncle Severus? Because you won." Alice said.

"Yes… a good story indeed." Severus answered her.

"Can you tell me about the four mouse cat ears? Aunt Minerva and I ran out of time last time."

"It's _Muskateers_ Alice, and I suppose I could start it… it is rather long."

"That's ok Uncle Severus,"

"Well to begin with it's actually only three Muskateer's."

"Uhn… I mean, Aunt Minerva said four. I'm sure of it,"

"Yes, in the end there were four, but there were officially only three."

"Then why not call it four? I'm sure the fourth one doesn't like being left out?"

Neville could see Severus's smile and wondered what had caused it now?

"Because the Three Muskateers were famous. They'd done numerous brilliant things their whole lives. The fourth Muskateer- he was only just beginning. He needed time to make his own name. So in the meantime… in the meantime he watched and learned and he told their story."

"Sorta like the way were telling stories right now, right Uncle Severus?"

"Exactly like that." Severus answered.

"And he does eventually become a Mus- Muskateer right?"

"He does Alice… he does…" Severus answers still smiling.

Neville feels as if he's just heard a giant secret. As he feels as if he's just learned one more about thing about the four professors around his granddaughter. And lastly he feels if Alice were to ask him again, 'what will Uncle Severus do now?' he feels he has an answer ready this time.

"He'll do what he's always done Alice- he'll teach.

* * *

><p><strong>About 20 years later<strong>

"We are gathered here today to honor Severus Snape- Potions Master, Headmaster, loved husband and surprisingly to most of us- a good friend."

There's a few light snorts of laughter after his words, and Neville feels himself beome a bit more comfortable at being chosen to speak.

"I say surprsingly because the small crowd gathered here are mostly former students and their families who somehow managed to end up on the good side of Severus Snape. And we're gathered here because we are very honored to have done so."

There's a few nods and even a 'hear, hear' thrown about.

"Before his passing he managed to impart to me he didn't want a lot of words and useless crying because he was gone. That while he still- even at age 106; couldn't figure out why the lot of us put up with him; he didn't think anyone should be crying over his death. Because he surely wouldn't."

Neville paused and took a deep breath.

"He was quite sure that when the time came to die this time- unlike all the other time; he would smile and welcome Death as if it were an old friend. And i think, after so many enocunters over the years- maybe they were. And maybe he saw Death as the usher that would lead him to eternity with his wife Minerva. Or at least that's how i like to think about them."

"I won't say much more on the subject- as he requested; but I will say like his wife, he is survived by the many students he taught and the many people who's lives he's touched. And yes Severus Snape- you will be missed."

Neville smiled as he walked off the stage- unable to resist looking up towards where his office lay. Thinking about the two empty portraits that had vacated their frames upon waking this morning to their other much more private frames in their old home to make up for the last 20 years of time. And he wondered perhaps if he'd ever see them again.

A/N- That's it! Whew… it was never meant to be this long. This is my trouble with Epilogues, I always try to cover every last piece of information. And I never feel like I got it all. But hopefully this was good enough. Thank you everyone for reading. And if you've read this whole thing and never left a review before please feel free to drop one now- I write back to all the I can, and I appreciate it from the bottom of my Severus loving heart. Lata Days J


End file.
